Largue moi ! s il te plaît
by Calamithy
Summary: [Epilogue: Comment avoir une vie de couple… quand tu gardes tes habitudes de célibataire et que tu vis à 100000 bornes de ton gars ?]Le célibat c'est super, pense Duo... et Heero il en pense quoi ? Fini !
1. Comment se fair larguer par le mec idéal

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic à priori en trois/quatre parties. Oui j'avais dit deux mais y a eu des idées en plus XD ! Mais sait-on jamais, ça peut me saouler et se terminer dans le prochain ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait XD.**

**Rating : ****T**

**Couple : OCX2, éventuellement futur 1x2 s'ils se laissent faire.**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi chanceuse, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait coucou sur « ennemi intime ». J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais.**

**Clin d'œil : à un petit poulpe parce qu'elle me l'avait bien dit et à Kaorulabelle qui voulait me lire. Bon ben c'était pas prévu mais vala XDD**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**¤**

**Chapitre I : Comment larguer le mec idéal.**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, L2, AC 202**

¤

Ça fait huit ans que la guerre est terminée, sept que Mini Treizette a fait son puputsch et six que je suis propriétaire, avec Hilde, d'une usine de recyclage de Gundanium sur L2 baptisée GHD. (Gundanium, Hilde, Duo, pourquoi faire compliqué ?)

_Bah oui, à l'époque du Putsch, la boîte appartenait encore à Howard et comme il se faisait vieux et qu'il en avait clairement marre, Hil' et moi on lui a proposé de racheter ses parts._

Ça fait sept ans que notre boîte marche du feu de dieu parce qu'on a un rythme d'enfer, niveau boulot. Il faut ce qu'il faut.

Ça fait sept ans que les Sweepers et mes collègues nous tannent, Hil et moi, parce qu'on travaille trop et que ça nous empêche d'avoir « une vie que devrait avoir des jeunes de nos âges ».

_… Aucun commentaire. Vétérans de guerre à 15 ans et des brouettes c'est nowmal._

Ça fait six ans qu'ils ont décidé de nous caser, Hil et moi, parce que nous allons siiiii bien ensemble. « On se connaît depuis longtemps, on a le même âge, on s'entend bien et on travaille ensemble, on vit ensemble dans le même appart'… pourquoi ne pas faire les choses fans les règles ».

Ça fait dix ans que je sais que je suis gay, que lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir je vais faire mon marché en boîte et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pas d'attache. Pas le temps pour ça.

_Y en a qui diraient que c'est parce que j'ai peur de souffrir, blablabla… même pas ! J'ai juste pas envie de me faire chier avec quelqu'un dans le quotidien, pas besoin d'être psychanalysé ! J'aime ma liberté, quoi ! Et puis j'ai rencontré personne qui puisse me faire changer d'avis et je cherche pas non plus !_

Ça fait six ans que Hilde sort avec un de ses employés – enfin sortir… elle a fini par l'épouser il y a trois ans. Elle n'avait rien dit de cette relation à l'époque parce que même en AC 202, c'est toujours délicat de sortir avec l'un de ses hommes.

¤

_Quand Hilde a fini par craquer – enfin quand son futur mari, Josh, en a eu marre que ses collègues ne casent sa future femme avec moi – et qu'elle a épousé son prince charmant et déménagé dans leur nouveau nid d'amour, ils ont décidé de me consoler et de continuer à vouloir me caser avec toutes les filles sympas, mignonnes et célibataires qu'ils connaissaient sur L2._

Ça fait trois ans que je leur ai annoncé que j'étais gay, que les gros lolos de la standardiste je m'en foutais un peu et que je me dépatouillais très bien tout seul merci. Et que si je me sentais seul, je pouvais toujours me débrouiller, comme je l'avais toujours fait jusque-là.

Je pensais qu'ils seraient découragés voir dégoûtés, puisque les mœurs avaient certes beaucoup évolué mais pas au point que tout le monde soit ok avec le business. Ben non, au contraire ! Au lieu de me fixer des rendez-vous avec des femmes, ils le faisaient avec des hommes « bien », selon eux. Enfin, rasoir.

¤

Je leur ai dit de se mêler de leurs affaires, et je me suis même rixé très fort mais ça sert à rien : ils veulent mon bien et le célibat c'est paaaas bien apparemment. C'est « synonyme de solitude ». Et, comme l'a si bien dit Hilde qui, depuis qu'elle est casée (c'est typique) a été lobotomisée, depuis qu'elle est passée du côté obscur de la force : « Oui mais tu sais, Duo…

_Ah, les phrases à la « tu sais… », les conseils à deux balles qui arrivent comme la révélation…_

… un petit coup dans les chaussettes de temps en temps ne va pas construire ton avenir »

…

Et Howie de mettre son grain de sel : « On ne peut pas vivre tout seul, ptit cul ! »

_Il m'appelle comme ça depuis ado… parce qu'à l'époque j'étais très sec, musclé du squelette… et avec un tout petit popotin, riquiqui, mais qu'on voyait quand même noyé dans ma tenue de prêtre de l'opération météore. C'était soit ça où « cul de mouche », ou sale mioche._

_Hey__ ! En grandissant et en passant du format sucette au format carambar, avec mes petites tablettes de chocolat, mes yeux myosotis – ce qui faut pas entendre… mais quand un mec a faim, il te sort n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut - et ma queue de cheval (bye-bye la natte… quand tu travailles dans une usine, tu l'oublies, tu te fais un chignon derrière la tête et c plus facile avec une longue couette), bah le ptit cul il est devenu une légende._

_J'en suis fier ! Rond, musclé, sympa dans un jean comme dans un pantalon à pinces… et le cerveau qui va avec, quand même…_

_J'assure._

Je n'ai PAS de difficulté pour trouver quelqu'un pour une relation durable.

Je ne veux juste PAS de relation durable… c'est si dur à croire ?

_Pour eux, oui…_

_¤_

Ma nouvelle famille s'est donc évertuée à me trouver l'homme idéal, à le caster dans tout L2… et à me faire rencontrer le fruit de leurs recherches.

A croire qu'ils avaient que ça à faire.

Merde quoi, on a du boulot, non ?

Je les paye à glander ?

Horreur.

Malheur.

Des mecs sympas mais d'une platitude à faire peur,

_– ptet qu'ils les avaient pris pour compenser mon côté fou-fou ? – _

presque tous blonds,

_– je n'ai rien contre les blonds, Quatre est plutôt canon… même carrément canon… mais d'une il est pris et de deux, les mecs qu'on me faisait rencontrer n'étaient PAS Quatre. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu en vrai… ça fait quoi… trois ans ? -_

yeux bleus, tous corps de métier confondus, mais tous avec un look de père de famille

_– pire que Quatre à une époque, manquait plus que les tatanes et les charentaises – _

et des « projets de famille », justement…

…

…

Même Hilde qui me connaît BIEN était d'accord avec ces choix ! Je veux pas de relations durables : j'aime ma liberté, et me caser avec ce genre de pot de colle, c'est même pas la peine, hein ?

C'est peine perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous me croirez si je vous dis que c'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir la paix ?

Nan, hein ?

Eh ben si !

¤

J'ai combattu le feu par le feu.

Je me suis dit que, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas près de me lâcher, il me suffisait de sortir avec l'un de ceux qu'ils m'avaient conseillé !

Donner le change tout en continuant ma petite vie tranquille, quoi ! Et au bout d'un laps de temps raisonnable, qu'il me largue gentiment. Pour cela il fallait bien entendu que je me fasse détester en douceur, de manière à ce que la pilule passe mieux.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Et je ne pouvais pas le larguer sans attirer l'attention… sans qu'on me dise que je fais preuve de mauvaise volonté… sans me coltiner un sermon à la con en plus de recherches supplémentaires pour me trouver l'âme sœur. Et ça n'allait pas être possible.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à sortir avec leur champion, « celui qu'il me faut » : Edward Sales, 25 ans à l'époque, professeur de mathématique. Gentil comme tout – rasoiiiiiiiiir -, mignon – rasoiiiirrr -, blond – TRES ! et aussi rasoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir - , yeux bleu azurs – rasoiiiiiiiiiiiiir - et des rêves pleins la tête (enfin des rêves… UN rêve : avoir une vie de couple jusqu'à ce que l'ennui vous sépare) comme les 5000 autres qu'on m'avait présenté.

_Bref, ras… vous aurez compris ! Le mec adorable mais mononeuronal._

¤

On a eu une relation sympathique – il a de l'humour quand on le décoince -, on a eu des bons moments ensemble et entre-temps je suis allé voir ailleurs vite fait et l'ai discrètement encouragé à en faire de même, qu'il rencontre d'autres personnes..

_Comme dans un vrai ménage… _

Mais il souhaitait rester « fidèle à notre amour » et pensait que je plaisantais… Tant pis, il était prévenu. Au bout d'un an où je voyais qu'il voulait encore et toujours rester avec moi, j'ai décidé de faire l'enfant gâté, de me la jouer distant, préoccupé… de n'avoir aucune relation sexuelle avec lui et comme il était pudique, il ne risquait pas d'aller le raconter aux autres.

Non il résistait toujours. Il me larguait pas. Mais bon pendant tout ce temps j'étais tranquille au boulot, ou de temps en temps je recevais une petite claque dans le dos maintenant que j'étais « des leurs » (casé)

_Hilde__, dans ses années de jeune mariée n'avait pas capté plus que ça, mais depuis quelques temps elle m'observe attentivement…, m'enfin, passons._

Le jour où il a estimé qu'on « devrait avoir un compte commun depuis le temps que nous vivions ensemble » et qu'il « fallait déménager parce que ce n'était pas notre appart, mais celui de Hilde et moi et qu'il y avait encore des traces de sa présence ici », il a signé son départ définitif de ma vie.

_Adios__…_

Déjà qu'il s'est installé chez moi sans ma permission et que je l'ai laissé pour plus de crédibilité.

La mort dans l'âme j'allais devoir le larguer et le faire de manière à ce que l'on ne vienne pas me saouler avec le CV « idéal » de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Je suis donc chez moi, en train de faire la sale besogne, mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller :

¤

- Ed, faut que je te parle.

- Toi, tu vas me larguer.

¤

_Il connaît le discours !_

_Mais je l'aurais pensé un peu plus subtil, du style à demander ce que j'ai à dire…_

¤

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça… mais ouais vieux, c'est ça.

- …

¤

_Je vais lui lâcher la phrase à ne pas dire._

_Le truc qui énerve suprêmement, enfin, dans les films et les magasines :_

¤

- Je crois que toi et moi on est pas fait pour être ensemble…

- …

¤

_et__ la cerise…_

¤

- Tu es trop gentil… et tu mérites mieux…

- Et tu me dis ça après deux ans ?

¤

_Sortons le regard un peu hagard, perdu dans les vagues de ma profonde tristesse…_

_Sortons la voix légèrement entrecoupée, genre chuis ému._

_Tu parles._

¤

- J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois… j'ai essayé… mais j'ai voulu nous donner une chance…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_¤_

_Oh, blondinet se rebelle ?_

_'tain il était temps !_

_C'est le genre de mec à attendre de se faire larguer mais qui ne larguera pas pour se donner bonne conscience._

_C'est clair je suis un salaud de première, mais il a beau être agréable, c'est pas un ange non plus._

_Il se prend pour le nombril du monde._

_Il veut toujours avoir raison._

_Il est obsédé par ce que pensent les autres._

_Il est ultra-possessif et étouffant…_

_Il pense à lui mais il dit « nous »_

_Ça l'empêche__ pas d'être quelqu'un de bien._

_Ça l'empêche juste d'être avec moi._

¤

- Ecoute…

- Nan c'est toi qui vas m'écouter !

- …

¤

_Je baisse les yeux, pour faire genre je suis peiné – plus parce qu'il est trop marrant quand il s'énerve : même pas crédible le pauvre !_

_Ok… et je le suis un peu, peiné mais bon, faut pas exagérer non plus, il se remettra._

_Il est pas fou d'amour, quoi, il a juste envie de se caser, certains diront que j'ai déconné en sortant avec lui en sachant ce qu'il attendait de moi._

_Je répondrai qu'il était pas obligé et que je lui ai jamais fait croire quoi que ce soit : je lui ai pas menti, je lui ai pas dit que je cherchais l'amour. Je lui ai pas dit de s'attacher à moi. _

_Je lui__ ai pas dit non plus que je sortais avec lui pour pas qu'on me saoule, sinon ça se serait su. Sinon il ne serait pas sorti avec moi non plus ! Et c'était le number one de la liste. La meilleure chance qu'on me lâche._

_Après c'est lui qui s'est convaincu qu'il pourrait me changer._

_C'est donc son problème._

_N'empêche… il est trop marrant quand il s'énerve._

_Il trépigne sur place et je sens son regard sur moi._

_Il est plus petit d'un front._

¤

- Regarde-moi quand tu me largues !

¤

_Je relève la tête… et baisse les yeux sur lui._

_Il est tout rouge et si j'étais du genre roman à l'eau de rose, je dirais que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

_Mais bon, il était juste fou de rage et je luttais contre le fou rire._

_Vas-y, sors tes tripes, Eddy !_

_Avant de te casser, bien sûr et de les récupérer, 'faudrait pas salir quand même._

_Il est temps de mettre une touche de trémolos dans la voix._

_Faut que j'ai l'air un peu désolé, faut ménager sa fierté._

¤

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça… et… tout va trop vite. La maison… m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt. J'ai vraiment essayé de vouloir ce que tu veux… mais mon rêve n'est pas le tien !

_¤_

_Ah ça c'est bien !_

_Good__ sentence !_

_The__ phrase qui saoule mais bon c'est vrai quoi !_

_(je l'ai aussi lu dans un des romans de Hilde et je l'ai retenue histoire de la ressortir !)_

_Il fait les cent pas dans son tee-shirt gris clair/bas de jogging gris foncé et chaussons. Et ses cheveux courts tout mouillés._

_Il sort de la douche, le pauvre, je l'ai cueilli là. Mais bon, il m'a quand même appelé tout à l'heure au boulot et il a dit qu'il avait pris rendez-vous demain pour nous, pour le compte commun._

_Et la semaine prochaine pour la nouvelle maison, alors… ça n'allait pas être possible._

¤

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ? Et toi t'as le rôle du mec qui « essaie de maintenir la relation » ? Mais pour tenter de maintenir quelque chose, fallait d'abord être au courant !

¤

_Oui !_

_Il va partir !_

_Il serre les poings et tout !_

_Allez, faut que je continue…_

_Mais juste un détail, hein, Ed ? Je doute que tu aurais totalement changé ton attitude si tu étais au courant…_

_Et puis je voulais PAS que tu changes ! Pourquoi te larguer, sinon ?_

¤

- Ed… le prend pas comme ça…

- Allo ? T'es en train de me larguer là ! Tu veux que je le prenne comment ?

- Je comprends…

_¤_

_Putain, chuis trop bon._

¤

- Non. NON tu ne comprends pas. Si tu comprenais, tu me larguerais pas !

- …

- Je peux savoir pourquoi au moins ?

¤

_La blondeur est absolue…_

¤

- Je te l'ai dit : on est pas fait pour être ensemble… et la maison…

_¤_

_Oh il a l'air sceptique ?_

_Pourtant même ma voix a tremblé et tout !_

_Il a arrêté de faire les cent pas pour se positionner face à moi._

¤

- Super, ça m'avance. Et pourquoi ? Dis plutôt que t'as quelqu'un d'autre, hein ?

- Même pas. 

¤

- Personne ?

¤

_Est-ce qu'un coup d'un soir peut être considéré comme un potentiel danger ? _

_Même pas !_

_Vais-je le lui dire ?_

_Ça va__ pas ? Ya pas écrit con-con sur les bords sur mon front._

_Mettons le coup de grâce._

_Le regard de côté et la main sur l'épaule._

¤

- Ed… je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne que tu mérites.

- Mais, nos projets…

¤

_La blondeur ne me fait plus peur…_

_Il comprend__ toujours pas, hein ?_

_…_

_Bon._

_Dernière ligne droite._

¤

- Des projets… merv. euh très bien… mais pas les miens. Alors nos chemins doivent se séparer…

- Alors tu ne m'aimes plus…

¤

_Le regard de la pitié…_

_J'ai envie de rire._

_Quel comédien !_

_C'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas dès le départ que j'étais pas dedans._

_Mais bon, je vais pas lui dire que je l'ai jamais aimé, hein ?_

- Si bien sûr que je t'aime…

¤

_I run, I hide… vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas mentir !_

¤

- Alors pourquoi ?

¤

_Tain il est bouché…_

_Faisons-lui le coup du regard pénétrant avec tout le sérieux de la situation, tout le poids sur mes épaules et all that jazz…_

¤

- Oui je t'aime… mais pas comme un homme doit aimer son homme.

- Alors… c'est fini. C'est même pas un break ?

¤

_Mais arrête d'insister bordel…_

_'Tain, j'ai jamais largué qui que ce soit, moi, je savais pas que c'était aussi pénible !_

_Des relations d'un soir, une semaine ou deux, ça se largue pas ! ça arrête de s'appeler naturellement et basta !_

¤

- Je ne crois pas au break. Je préfère que tu te reconstruises ailleurs et sainement, plutôt que l'on s'accroche inutilement…

¤

_Les mags 20 ans et jeune et gay te donnent des supers phrases pour larguer avec classe…_

_Il baisse les yeux…_

¤

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis alors ?

¤

_YES !_

_Air triste de circonstance._

¤

- Non…

- Il… il va falloir que je prépare mes affaires… et…

¤

_et__ retourner dans l'appart que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter et dont je paye le loyer exprès en attendant le jour béni où tu rentrerais chez toi… seulement tu ne le sais pas…_

_seulement__ tu vas le savoir !_

¤

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est déjà emballé. Il ne te reste plus qu'à rejoindre ton appartement quand tu peux… – oui je l'ai conservé pour toi, ne me remercie pas – mais avant la fin de la semaine ce serait bien. Que la rupture soit… consommée… c'est le mieux pour nous.

¤

Bah quoi faut être prudent et prévenant ? Il n'allait pas tout ranger non plus…

Pourquoi son regard il a changé ?

Pourquoi je me suis pris une droite ?

_Il s'en sort vivant… ça se voit que je suis euphorique !_

En attendant je me suis fait traiter de tous les noms… et tutti quanti… et…

JE SUIS LIIIIIIIIBRE !

IL EST PARTI !

La relation est suffisamment LONGUE pour que la familia ne cherche PAS à me recaser dans la seconde !

Je pourrais être tranquille !

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre !

Il me hait, ne cherchera jamais à me récupérer, fera sa vie avec un autre pépère et racontera, par fierté, que c'est lui qui m'a largué… roooh et moi je pourrai retourner à mes coups d'un soir, Duo Maxwell est redevenu célibataire, messieurs, soyez prêts à le satisfaire !

Ça vaut bien une dent en moins, non ?

¤

¤

**Tzusuku**

* * *

* * *

Ne pas rire… j'ai bien dit pas d'up à moins que je ne sois frappée par la foudre de l'inspiration, hein ?

XDDDD

La suite bientôt si ça vous intéresse !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ irrécupérable mais bon… XDDDD ¤


	2. Comment se remettre d'une terrible

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic à priori en quatre parties. Oui j'avais dit deux mais y a eu des idées en plus XD ! Mais sait-on jamais, ça peut me saouler et se terminer dans le prochain ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait XD.**

**Rating : ****T**

**Couple : ex OCX2, éventuellement futur 1x2 s'ils se laissent faire. Et des invités surprises XD**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi chanceuse, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : à Ama-San, Lihiel, Neko, yuya chan, Naïa, Yukiko-Angel, Sailor Sayuri, Mon petit poulpe, Mimi Angel, Kaorulabelle et Flo-de-Miel et Yami-Rose. Je répondrais qd je pourrais.**

**Clin d'œil : encore à petit poulpe, à Kaorulabelle (tu le savais, hein ? Bah moi aussi XD) et à Flo-de-miel (On m'a un peu pris la tête après ma rupture et on a tenté de me faire des plans aussi, je compatis XDDD)**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**¤**

**Chapitre II : Comment se remettre d'une terrible et déchirante rupture … **

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, L2, AC 202, lendemain de la « terrible et déchirante rupture »**

¤

« Free like a riveeer »

Ouais, chuis free !

Je danse presque à poil dans ma chambre tellement je suis soulagé !

Hier je pouvais pas aller fêter ça quoi, ma pauvre dent sur pivot avait volé suite au gentil coup de poing et ça n'allait pas le faire.

Et puis, je bossais today.

J'étais tenté de mettre la musique à fond hier soir - après avoir soigné à l'arrache mon manque de dent - et de me faire une teuf à moi tout seul.

Heureusement que je l'ai pas fait : je me serais fait griller par Ed.

Ouais, Ed. Parce qu'il est revenu.

Ah je vous avais pas raconté ?

¤

Ed il est pas parti juste après le coup de poing !

Enfin si il est parti le con. Les mains dans les poches.

Mais il est revenu, aussi, parce qu'il avait pas ses clés.

Bah oui, logique : il savait pas qu'elles étaient là à la base, il avait résilié le bail de son ancien meublé après tout.

M'enfin il croyait.

_Il m'arrange bien, lui… pas de gros meubles à renvoyer, pas de raison de traîner. Quelques trucs assez lourds qui repartiraient tranquillement…_

_Ses clés… sont sur le porte-clé…_

¤

Et puis, avec la colère on oubliait plein de trucs. Comme les clés de la voiture, son attaché-case, des vêtements de rechange… une trousse de toilettes… son linge sale… des trucs auxquels on pense pas tout de suite quand on vient de se faire jeter par le pseudo amour de sa vie.

Parce qu'il allait pas aller au boulot en jogging. Et j'avais rangé ses affaires dans les cartons, mais pour le reste il allait devoir se débrouiller.

Fallait pas pousser Grisby non plus.

¤

Donc moi j'étais là où il m'avait laissé après le coup de poing. Dans le salon, assis sur mon canapé.

Dévasté.

Le portable près de ma main « tremblante ».

L'autre main tenant ma joue gauche.

Il est monté à l'étage sans un regard pour moi et il a foutu un barouf du diable pour ranger quelques affaires.

Et j'avais pas peur qu'il prenne les miennes : j'avais trié et mis sous clé comme le pauvre crevard que je suis, y avait aucune chance qu'il casse un truc important à moi. C'était pas son genre non plus.

Et honnêtement, y avait même pas intérêt à ce qu'il essaie, parce que ça, je laisserais pas passer. Et mieux vaudrait pas que ça me monte au crâne parce que mine de rien il a levé la main sur moi et il s'en tire sans une égratignure.

Y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

¤

Quand il est descendu, passant tout fier à côté de moi, avec sa serviette de boulot et son sac de sport rempli, il s'est arrêté devant la porte d'entrée. J'ai levé les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas s'arrêter. Il s'était retourné.

Il attendait que je le retienne.

Merde.

Il y croyait encore !

J'me suis dit dis nan, mais nan... c'est PAS une ultime tentative de pas lâcher l'affaire.

M'enfin…

Mon espoir est parti en live quand il m'a dit :

¤

- Je viendrais prendre le reste de mes affaires rapidement

¤

Y avait pas moyen !

La dernière fois il est venu prendre le reste de ses affaires il a squatté un an.

Il a ramené les siennes, ouais !

Ses yeux étaient tous tristes mais plein d'espoir…

J'étais dans la merde.

Alors j'ai contré en lui répondant, « l'air hagard mais résigné et déterminé à agir pour le mieux »

¤

- T'as pas à te déranger. Dès demain un transporteur viendra récupérer les cartons pour te les apporter à 16h. J'ai… pris la liberté d'appeler pendant que tu… rangeais.

¤

(oui j'ai avalé ma salive comme si j'avais du mal à parler à cause de l'émotion, mais c'était la joie de le voir dégager)

Il avait pas cours demain puisqu'il avait prévu de m'emmener à la banque, n'est-ce pas ? Il a secoué la tête en me disant un « trop aimable » où j'ai noté une pointe de sarcasme. Il m'a tourné le dos, raide comme un I.

_J'avais appelé en sortant du boulot, quand j'avais décidé de le virer… mais bon j'allais pas lui dire !_

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte je l'espère pour la dernière fois, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais oublié dans l'euphorie du moment et les mags précisaient que ce point était important :

¤

- Je sais pas si dans ton cœur tu trouveras l'envie de me pardonner et je te le reproche pas.

¤

_J'avais envie de rire, mais de rire à ce moment-là…_

¤

- Mais je sais qu'un jour, quand tu seras avec la personne qu'il te faut, tu me remercieras d'avoir eu le courage de mettre fin à notre histoire.

¤

_Pour le remerciement, non. Mais pour le reste j'étais sincère. Il sera nettement plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs._

_Ce à quoi il m'a répondu :_

¤

- Ouais, c'est ça. Quand t'arrêteras de me prendre pour un con, on en rediscutera.

¤

Et il a claqué la porte.

Et il est pas reviendu.

Et je pouvais mettre la musique et tout mais bon, on ne savait jamais, mieux valait rester digne et dans la douleur de la rupture.

…

…

XDDDDDD.

Chuis vache, hein ?

J'm'en fous.

Y a bien une chose que je ferai jamais, c'est mentir à moi-même. Et ne pas dire « bon débarras » serait me mentir.

Par contre à lui j'lui dirais pas !

¤

Chuis pas insensible, même si je suis cash.

Je peux donc me réjouir en toute sérénité.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai pas mis la musique…

Parce qu'une fois l'euphorie passée… t'as le full force de la douleur et j'avais la joue en mode lapin de Pâques.

Bah oui révélation : un pain dans la tronche, si petit soit-il, ça fait mal et j'avais tout le côté gauche qui me lançait.

Et comme j'aimais pas trop les médocs, bah j'en ai pas pris, quoi.

* * *

Donc hier soir je suis resté à la maison, me servant de mes élancements pour travailler mon air triste mais digne pour faire illusion au taf. Bah oui, quoi, si j'ai pas l'air un minimum atteint par la tragédie de ne plus être en couple, ils n'allaient pas comprendre…

Ce matin j'ai découvert que j'avais un bleu au niveau de la bouche et juste sous la pommette et il fallait pas que la cavalerie aille faire la peau à Ed non plus. Je peux et sais me défendre et ceux qui me connaissent le savent que trop. Mais dans la famille on est solidaire. Si Josh avait levé la main sur Hilde, je l'aurais détruit et n'importe qui dans la bande m'aurait suivi.

Que faire.

Que faire…

Une solution : retourner à la salle de bains, objectif placard/armoire à pharmacie.

Moi tout frais douché, mon boxer blanc Gundin Klein et mes chaussettes blanches avec des mini faux – bah quoi, elles étaient trop fortes alors je les ai achetées ! C'est le seul truc à la « Shinigami » qui me reste ! - faut qu'on voit si Hilde 'a pas laissé un reste de poudre ou de fond de teint blabla histoire de couvrir le truc. Au pire j'irais en acheter !

J'étais pas à ça près.

¤

Bon y a son fond de teint L2 Beauty « 100 pour 100 naturel haut pouvoir couvrant » et son blush « lumineux nacre de soie » chais pas quoi. Ce qu'il faut pas lire…

Ok il date de trois ans mais on s'en fout, on tartine.

…

…

C'est pas naturel ça.

…

…

ça pour briller, ça brille…

…

…

¤

'tain je ressemble à un Sitting Bull raté. Il manque la lance, le pagne et le totem.

Je vais me mettre à faire la danse de la pluie.

Wouwouwouwou wouwouwouwou.

…

…

_(Nan, Wu Fei n'est pas là et j'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il est entré chez les Preventers. Quatre en étant PDG du plus gros conglomérat de l'espace, en a de temps en temps. Normal, quoi. _

_On n'était pas spécialement potes et nos métiers respectifs font que nos chemins ont très peu de chance de se croiser. Mais s'ils se croisent je serais pas dégoûté de le voir)_

Bordel c'est dur d'être beau !

Nan, nan, ça va pas le faire.

¤

J'aurais bien volé le masque de Merquise mais il a pas assez de « pouvoir couvrant » et puis c'est pas le bal masqué, ça ferait pas sérieux au boulot.

…

…

Ok, vous vous dîtes : « parce que sur un champ de bataille ça fait crédible » ?

Je vous répondrais : « autant qu'un pantalon bouffant et un col de prêtre et un marcel, un cycliste et des baskets jaunes ».

¤

J'aurais bien emprunté le semi-masque de Trowa, mais ça ferait trop voyant… et puis il est trop loin. Aux dernières nouvelles il doit être sur L4 ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Je l'aurais bien appelé, d'ailleurs, mais on s'appelle jamais à la base. Et puis il m'enverrait bouler si je lui demandais des conseils de maquillage. Je vois d'ici la discut' :_

_- Yo,Tro, comment va ?_

_- « … »_

_- Euh c'est quoi ton secret de beauté ?_

_- « ? »_

_- Bah oui, comment tu fais pour appliquer ton truc blanc sur le visage sans avoir l'air con ?_

_- « ! »_

_et__ il raccroche et moi j'ai l'air d'un con fini._

_Donc pas moyen._

¤

Bon.

Je vais jeter le maquillage, il fait trop pitié sur moi.

Et je vais lourder le reste des machins cosmétiques à Hil', tant que j'y suis. Elle risque pas de le récupérer.

Vala.

'Me débarbouille.

¤

…

'Tain ça s'en va pas !

Même avec du savon !

…

Ma parole j'vais y laisser la peau !

…

…

Je lutte et j'ai plus de joue, je suis même pas sûr d'avoir encore un peu de chair, mais bon.

¤

Ok, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

J'ai toujours mon bleu et mon boxer et je commence à me les peler vu que je suis pas habillé.

Je vais finir par arriver en retard, mais c'est good, ça ira avec le « j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai tellement de peine attitude ».

_Attendez, je vous vois venir avec mon I run, I hide…_

Mais sans déconner, vous y avez cru ?

Vous pouvez honnêtement me regarder dans les petits nyeux violets blabla et penser que je mens jamais sans vous marrer comme des baleines ?

Si vous connaissez mon histoire, vous savez que je suis un ancien terroriste, hein ?

Que je m'infiltrais dans les écoles et tout ? Que je passais mon temps à raconter des cracks, genre je suis étudiant ?

Maintenant c'est plus le même type de mensonge ni de situation, heureusement. Et franchement, j'ai ni scrupules, ni pitié : pour me sortir de la merde je raconterais n'importe quoi en étant convaincant.

Et là va falloir que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Ma vie pépère de célibataire en dépend.

¤

Chuis débarbouillé là, je vais pouvoir passer à l'idée numéro 2.

Nettement plus intelligente que la première, mais bon, vous m'excuserez, avec le départ tragique et émouvant d'Ed j'ai pas trop dormi.

J'ai les yeux un peu cernés, ce sera parfait ! Ni trop, ni trop peu.

Par contre faut que j'arrête d'avoir le regard qui brille comme si j'avais gagné au loto.

Il faut que je reprenne l'air affligé et accablé que j'ai si longuement travaillé hier.

Penser chiant.

Penser abandonner le célibat.

…

Vala.

C'est mieux.

¤

Hmm… idée numéro 2 :

Je vais légèrement modifier ma coupe.

Attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval basse et laisser une longue mèche sur le côté, pour cacher le bleu…

Ça fait un petit dégradé sur le côté.

Ça couvre le côté gauche de mon visage.

Ça fait naturel, on voit juste une rougeur mais pas le côté jaunâtre du bleu.

Là, ça passe, quoi.

Hey ! En plus ça me va plutôt bien !

Un chtouille de sparadrap au coin des lèvres, genre je me suis coupé en rasant les trois poils qui se battent en duel et c'est nickel.

Me reste plus qu'à enfiler un jean, un sweet et mes boots, à récupérer mon blouson, mon sac à dos et mon casque et à enfourcher ma bécane.

Mais avant je prends rdv chez le dentiste pour demain : j'ai un peu une dent à replacer ! J'ai besoin de mon sourire entier pour me choper le mec de la délivrance…

Bah quoi ?

* * *

A y est, chuis au boulot.

Je descends de mon GVfr 800 chromé qui monte à 2.80 en un éclair et j'ôte mon casque - parce que je veux pas me transformer en éclair - en faisant attention à ce que la longue mèche recouvre le côté de mon visage.

Je vérifie ma tronche sur le casque.

Chuis en retard.

Ça tombe bien, ça rentre dans le trip « dévasté par la nouvelle »

Je vérifie mon portable : Hil et Howard ont laissé un message parce que c'est pas mon genre.

Parfait. Ça rentre dans le trip « je veux rester seul ».

Je vais au vestiaire et je troque ma tenue de ville contre l'uniforme bleu foncé, avec mon nom et celui de la boîte brodés en noir et blanc sur ma poche de poitrine.

Des collègues arrivés en retard me saluent.

Je réponds d'un signe de tête, sans les regarder, sans parler.

Je sens qu'ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe.

Je sens que je vais me marrer.

Je rejoins Hilde et Howie sur le chantier et suis accueilli par un joyeux :

¤

- T'es en retard, ptit cul. Ed devrait tenir compte de l'emploi du temps du boss avant de le maintenir trop occupé !

¤

_Je réponds avec un sourire._

¤

- Je sais, panne d'oreiller ? _Ni trop, ni trop peu parce que si j'abuse, je vais être suspect. Je suis du genre à ne pas dire quand quelque chose ne va pas et si je fais tout pour qu'on le remarque, ça risque de ne pas le faire._

¤

_On bosse et je blague de temps en temps, mais pas beaucoup._

_Je préviens que je dois partir plus tôt, mais je leur dis pas que c'est pour les transporteurs._

_Faudrait ptet pas que je les loupe !_

_Hilde__ et Howie me regardent bizarrement._

_Josh__ aussi._

_Et c'est Josh qui, en début d'après-midi, a fini par me poser THE question, la main sur mon épaule alors que j'ai le regard légèrement et subtilement dans le vide :_

¤

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Max ?

_¤_

_Allez, on va faire pitié ?_

¤

- Si, si, ça va, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas… tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ah bon ?

¤

_I run, I hide… but I'll tell a lie whenever the fuck I damn please !_

¤

- Chais pas, tu t'es disputé avec Ed ?

_¤_

_Attention, Oscar du meilleur acteur._

¤

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Chais pas, Hil' a la même tronche que toi quand on se dispute.

¤

_La Hil en question met une claque derrière la tête de son mari._

_Bon, j'ai assez tourné autour du pot, j'y vais. Le ton normal, sans trémolos._

_Je hausse les épaules._

_C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de jouer un rôle._

¤

- On s'est pas vraiment disputé…

- Oui ?

¤

_Hilde__ et Howard, qui étaient un peu plus loin de nous, se sont rapprochés et leurs regards se sont fait concernés._

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ?

¤

_Howie__ s'est contenté d'un…_

¤

- Ptit cul ?

_¤_

_… en haussant un sourcil._

_Alors je les ai regardé tour à tour, genre je pèse le pour et le contre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle… puis je lâche, neutre, genre je garde la souffrance au fond de moi :_

¤

- Ed et moi on s'est pas disputés… il… enfin _nous_ avons rompu.

¤

_Notons l'emploi du « nous » alors que c'est moi qui l'ai jeté._

_Je lui ai fait une fleur._

_Je me suis surtout sauvé la peau._

_Hil__ écarquille les yeux et y va de son…_

¤

- Oh, Duo…

¤

_Avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

_…_

_Josh__ se contente d'un…_

¤

- Chuis désolé, vieux.

¤

Et Howard hausse un sourcil avant de lâcher :

¤

- Hein ? La dernière fois que j'ai appelé chez toi vous en étiez à l'achat d'une baraque et au compte commun ? C'est quoi son problème ?

¤

_…_

_Le connard. J'en étais à rien du tout._

_C'est vraiment le genre à parler aux amis pour s'attirer leur sympathie…_

_Tu fais pitié, Ed._

_Jouons-là fine :_

¤

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

_¤_

_C'est censé être la phrase qui clôt une conversation._

_Hilde__ resserre son étreinte et me dit :_

¤

- Oh, je comprends c'est trop récent… il ne t'a pas trompé au moins ?

_¤_

_J'aime le respect du « je préfère ne pas en parler »_

_Restons doucement exaspéré :_

¤

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors tu l'as trompé ?

¤

_Ah Howie…_

_Si je te disais que je ne compte plus les fois où je suis prudemment allé voir ailleurs…_

_Mais bon, soyons indignés mais pas too much._

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais lui dire deux mots moi à…

¤

_Là je lâche Hil et je les regarde tous, en colère._

_Ils allaient__ pas tout gâcher quand même !_

_Si près du but !_

¤

- Non ! Tu vas rien lui dire, Howard. T'as rien à lui dire, fous-lui la paix !

¤

_Wow__ que d'émotions ! _

_Mais faut__ pas que j'ai l'air de trop l'aimer, sinon ils vont se mettre dans la tête de me le récupérer, une fois que l'affaire sera moins hot._

_On va s'excuser auprès de Howie, le pauvre… Mais bon, à côté de ça, s'ils n'étaient pas partis me le chercher…_

¤

- Sorry, Howie. On a rompu hier soir. Ça… n'a pas été facile. Ça arrive. Mais… y a pas mort d'homme, non plus.

¤

_Un sourire à la « j'affronte »._

_Ils me regardent avec un air de chien battu et de fierté pour moi, genre j'ai tellement de courage…_

_'Tain, chuis pas dans un Gundam !_

_Ils me feraient presque les prendre en pitié._

_Presque._

_Je continue, on pourrait limite mettre l'hymne national derrière moi._

_Mes yeux sont sérieux et cherchent à convaincre._

¤

- C'est trop récent. Mais je sais une chose : on en est au point où on a besoin d'être l'un sans l'autre. Lui comme moi. Et plus tard on va se reconstruire, comme ils disent. On verra.

- …

- Et j'ai besoin ni de tension, ni de justiciers, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

- Oh Duo…

¤

_Oh Hilde… depuis que t'es mariée tu me fais peur, chérie, tu sais ?_

_Je passe la main dans mes cheveux brièvement en faisant attention à ne pas relever le côté à cacher._

¤

- Ptit cul, j'voulais pas…

¤

_Va falloir que Howie cesse de m'appeler comme ça, surtout en public, ça fait vieux pervers !_

_Mah__ je l'aime le vieux._

¤

- Max…

_¤_

_Oh j'ai envie de pleurer, c'est trop poignant !_

_'tain le mari il est aussi hs que sa femme._

_Réveillez-vous ! C'est une rupture pas une rupture d'anévrisme !_

_Ah c'est vrai, ils savent pas que j'ai pas le cœur brisé._

_Alors… on va les laisser baigner dans le jus de la culpabilité quelques temps, le temps qu'ils me foutent la paix._

_Tout mal a sa nécessité._

_Alors le coup de grâce…_

_Je secoue la tête avec un sourire de gratitude._

_Et ce sourire est sincère parce qu'aussi exaspérant qu'ils soient, c'est ma famille._

_Ils sont cools._

_Totalement attachiants._

_Mais faut__ pas s'y fier, sinon ils vous bouffent._

¤

- ça va. Je vais pas dire que je pète la forme mais ça va. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai besoin de reprendre seul et à mon rythme le contrôle de ma vie. Respectez ça.

¤

_En un mot comme en cent : mêlez-vous de vos affaires, ça me fera des vacances. _

_J'aime le discours digne des séries tv mais bon, moi j'ai jamais rompu donc je sais pas comment le justifier. On prend les infos comme on peut et on met un peu à sa sauce. Et Jeune et Gay avait à peu près la même phrase. La phrase pour se faire comprendre du « clan des casés et fiers de l'être »_

_C'est vache mais, ça les retiendra quelques temps avant qu'ils ne se remettent en quête de me trouver quelqu'un, histoire de ne pas rester sur un échec._

_Et au pire des cas, même s'ils appellent Ed et qu'il n'a pas autant de fierté que je voudrais bien le croire, je pourrais toujours user les armes absolues._

_Nier._

_Nier._

_Nier._

_Et…_

_Nier._

_Et je mets au défi quiconque de faire passer sa vérité pour autre chose qu'un mensonge devant moi._

_Héhéhé_

_Je pars sur un gai…_

¤

- C'est l'heure. On se voit demain !

¤

_En les regardant et m'en assurant qu'ils respecteraient ma volonté._

_Les airs compréhensifs affichés me confortent dans l'idée que ce sera le cas._

_Ils baissent tous la tête comme des dominos._

_Héhéhé_

¤

- Duo…

¤

_Baroud d'honneur de Hilde…_

_Je ne réponds pas, je reste de dos, la main sur la porte._

_Je m'y attendais._

¤

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à m'appeler, de jour comme de nuit.

¤

_Je peux__ pas m'en empêcher._

¤

- De jour j'ai pas besoin de t'appeler puisqu'on travaille ensemble.

- Ha, ha, ha. T'as pas perdu ton humour.

¤

_Nan, juste un boulet._

_Elle poursuit._

¤

- Mais tu m'as compris…

¤

_Je me retourne, vais la rejoindre et pose mes lèvres sur son front._

_Bordel c'est une rupture !_

_Les gens attachent plus d'importance que MOI à mon propre couple._

_C'est normal ?_

_Mais eux c'est pas les gens. Alors c'est lourd, mais je fais avec._

¤

- T'inquiètes.

¤

_Et sur un sourire je m'en vais et cette fois pour de bon._

* * *

Je me change, récupère casque et blouson et j'enfourche mon cheval de fer.

J'aime faire ronfler le moteur !

Si je fais un soleil ils vont pas comprendre alors je me contente de me barrer.

Je vais faire un petit tour tranquille…

Rouler me fait un bien fou !

J'ai une envie dingue de faire la fête, mais une bonne partie de mes potes est ici et ils ne comprendraient pas !

Et dans les boîtes où je vais, ce sont des connaissances… j'aimerais bien avoir un ami près de moi, là.

Un ami qui me prendrait pas le crâne, qui déciderait de rien.

Qui ferait juste la fiesta avec moi.

Hmm…

Je prends l'autoroute déserte histoire de taper une pointe dans le respect des limitations de vitesse, bien sûr.

Je fredonne une petite chanson, tiens.

¤

_« Ouh viens je t'emmène on va faire un tour sur l'autoroute !_

_Freeway_

_Ouuh__ rien que le vent et toi serré contre moi dans le soleil »…_

¤

Ah soleil…

Jaune or…

j'ai une idée !

Ouais j'ai besoin de Sun.

Je décélère et sort de l'autoroute pour m'arrêter quelques instants.

Juste le temps de sortir un portable.

Et de composer un numéro direct important en appuyant sur la touche numérotation rapide correspondante.

Ça sonne une fois.

On me répond directement.

¤

_Une voix grave, super sensuelle. Miam !_

¤

- Oui. Il est 2h00 du matin.

- Bonjour « oui ». ? A qui j'ai dit que j'étais parfait, déjà ?

¤

- …

- J'vais pas t'faire le coup du devines qui, hein ?

- Nan, ça le ferait pas.

- Wow, t'es mal luné. J'peux te rappeler plus tard ptet ?

¤

Je sais qu'il va dire non, je fais mon hypocrIte.

¤

- Nan c'est bon, ça fait du bien de faire une pause. Marre du laptop. Marre du boulot.

- Ça va ?

- Ces putains de dossiers se boucleront pas tous seuls mais bon, je gère.

¤

_Je sais qu'il est occupé et tout._

_On l'est tous, mais lui, plus, quand même._

_Cela dit il a pas des couilles en carton : quand il dit qu'il gère, il gère._

_Moi aussi, d'ailleurs._

¤

- Je vais pas trop prendre de ton temps. Je voulais juste te proposer un truc.

- Duo, chuis pas en forme donc ma performance risque d'être ridicule.

¤

_Roh__ on a toujours flirtiné gentiment…_

_Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ça n'existe pas entre nous._

_Pas obligé de se voir de visu pour entretenir une relation… mais là j'ai besoin de sa présence physique._

¤

- Nan, nan, c'est bon, je touche pas aux potes et puis je pourrais toujours me servir samedi. T'es libre ?

- Attends, j'ouvre mon PDA :

¤

_C'est bon signe._

_En général il a pas le temps de l'ouvrir, je me prends un niet direct._

_C'est pas comme s'il habitait la porte d'à côté, ou qu'il avait pas de responsabilités._

_Moi non plus j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me taper deux jours de trajet pour aller chez lui._

_Les rares fois où on s'est proposé des trucs, ça a été la mission pour se voir._

_Et il me manque, mon buddy._

¤

- A priori chuis libre tout le week-end. Pourquoi ?

¤

_C'est génial._

_Il a l'air content aussi._

¤

- Je t'appelle à 2h00 du mat juste pour te demander le temps qu'il fait.

- Wow, c'est censé être l'été alors ils ont mis le climat sur « hot ».

- … super.

- Nan, je blague. C'est quoi le programme ?

¤

_Trop fort !_

¤

- Fiesta. FIESTA. FIIIESTAAAAAA ! Resto branché, boîtes les plus sympas de L2, un peu du d'alcool histoire de, mecs sans prise de tête et ma pomme en prime, ça te branche ?

- Hmm… Pour les mecs j'ai ce qu'il me faut… mais je prends volontiers le reste et… la pomme !

- Oki. Tu pourras être là quand ? On est mercredi et tu risques de…

- T'inquiètes, je gère. Je serais sur L3 jeudi, pour une réunion.

- « Sur » L3, hein ?

_¤_

_Je l'entends pouffer le chameau._

¤

- T'es con. Bref, je vois quand je peux reprendre la navjet. Hm, je peux être sur L2 samedi dans l'après-midi.

- OK.

- Il se peut que je sois en retard, on ne sait jamais, avec le métier que j'exerce... . Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là. Je te tiens au courant.

- OK. Tu loges chez moi, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Pour me consoler au cas où _ils_ se poseraient la question.

¤

_Genre il se la pose._

¤

- Comme si t'allais me laisser loger chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu me connais trop, buddy.

- Ouep, comme tu dirais.

¤

_Un sourire banane._

¤

- Bon, j'te laisse. J'te dis à samedi alors.

- Ok. Au fait ?

¤

_Il prépare un truc._

_Son « au fait » est trop suspect._

¤

- Yep, buddy ?

- On va faire la fiesta parce que t'as fini par larguer le tâchon que t'avais en guise de mec ? Où tu m'invites à ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? Faut le dire tu sais, que je sache si je ramène mon costume de croque-mort.

¤

_Quel con !_

_Je l'aime._

_Et je vais lui dire._

¤

- Je t'aime.

- Oui accessoirement moi aussi… pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es le seul à pas prendre le truc comme une tragédie grecque.

- Chuis ptet le seul à me mêler de mes affaires ?

¤

_Ouais, c'est clair !_

_T'es mon pote._

_Et t'es trop canon._

_Dommage que tu sois pris…_

_Dommage que tu sois mon pote !_

_Mais c'est la life !_

¤

- Ptet bien, Quatre Raberba Winner. Allez, retourne bosser, crevard.

- Le seul, l'unique. Ciao, Duo.

- A samedi, bello. Et merci.

- De rien, de rien. _Je te garantis que tu n'as pas fini de me remercier…_

¤

_Je raccroche._

_Je range mon portable._

_Je remets mon casque._

_Je redémarre._

_Un seul mot et une seule règle samedi :_

¤

FIESTA !

Faîtes péter le champagne, Maxwell est dans la place !

¤

¤

**Tzusuku**

* * *

* * *

La suite bientôt dans : « Comment fêter dignement son tragique célibat… et se faire carot' »

Bon, un long chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

FIESTA !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ serial fiqueuse ¤

PS : on a rigolé un coup, on s'est débarrassé des réactions, des pourquoi du comment et on a introduit les autres pilotes, vite fait. Le prochain chap ça va chauffer…

PPS : Duo tient à son célibat… il fait pas semblant… il y tient vraiment. Gardez-le bien au chaud dans votre mémoire XD

DISCLAIMERS SUPPLEMENTAIRE : « Freeway » est un extrait de la BO d'Embrasse-moi, Lucille, chantée par le regretté Jean-Claude Corbel (franchement que de souvenirs sympas, il a fait la BO d'Olive et Tom…)


	3. Comment fêter dignement son tragique

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic à priori en cinq parties. **

**Rating : T**

**Couple : ex OCX2, éventuellement futur 1x2 s'ils se laissent faire. Et des invités surprises XD**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi chanceuse, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais. Je poste vite avant de partir au resto, parce que je sais que vous l'attendez celui-là.**

**Clin d'œil : encore à petit poulpe au pays des vaches, à Kaorulabelle (pas besoin de moi pour être connue XD) et à Flo-de-miel (les amis comme Quatre ça existe ! J'en ai XD)**

**IMPORTANT : sortez COUVERTS. La capote, c'est pas de la gnognotte.**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**¤**

**Chapitre III : « Comment fêter dignement son tragique célibat… et se faire carot' »**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, L2, AC 202, le samedi de la « terrible et déchirante rupture » et de la fiesta.**

¤

Hmm…

_Bip !_

Hmm… dodo…

_Bip._

Hmm

_Biiiip_

Hm ?

'faut s'lever ?

Déjà ?

Bon d'accord…

Me gratte la tête.

Me gratte la coucougnette.

Me gratte les bras.

Aouaaaaaaaaaaaafff !

Je baille.

M'étire.

M'éclate la clavicule.

J'ai l'os du coude qui craque.

Ouais Crackitus c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Chuis deg mais j'ai pas le choix.

Je baisse le drap et j'me les pèle, suis à poil.

¤

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil.

9h30.

Ah, oki.

Me recouvre.

Dodo.

…

…

…

9h30 ? PUTAIN CHUIS EN RETARD !

Pourquoi t'as pas sonné réveil de merde !

T'es super perfectionné pourtant !

¤

J'vous vois venir, vous.

'z'allez me dire : « t'as besoin d'un réveil qui fasse autre chose que donner l'heure » ?

Je vous répondrais : « ouais. Chuis un mec ».

Je demande pas au réveil de donner l'heure et de sonner, ce serait pas drôle, sinon.

Naaan.

Je t'ai traité de réveil de merde ?

Mais non mon bébé à 3000 crédits, j'le pensais pas.

Hein t'es un beau réveil, hein, hein ?

Je vous arrête tout de suite : y en a qui ont un mec ou un chien qu'ils appellent « mon bébé » et tout ça,

moi j'ai un réveil qui m'a coûté la peau du cul et même les poils qui vont avec.

A ce tarif j'ai le pompon en platine.

¤

Alors mon bébé est petit, extra plat, électronique et écologique.

Nan mais sans blagues, quoi ! Il a à peine la taille d'une G-carte de crédit et a l'épaisseur d'un cadre photo.

C'est de la bebom.

Son boîtier métallique - et les nombreuses touches au dessus - a été recyclés par GHD,

et ses trois mini cadrans sont en G-plasma certifiés Winner Electronics.

_- Les meilleurs, quoi._

_…_

_…_

_Bah quoi, pourquoi faire de la fausse modestie ? – _

'tention, un mec ça plaisante pas avec la prunelle de ses yeux.

¤

¤

TroFun – my baby's name - peut donner l'heure (cadran 1) la date et le jour d'ici (cadran 2), et la température de la pièce (cadran 3). Tranquille.

Et quand j'appuie sur le bouton qu'il faut, j'ai même une projection holographique qui me montre l'heure, la météo et les cours de la bourse dans toute la Terre et les colonies.

_Et ouais !_

J'ai même la voix – et seulement la voix TT – d'un speaker qui m'annonce le tout…

grâce à une fonction « programmateur de voix », justement.

_Le principe ? J'enregistre un échantillon de voix bien bandante ou rigolote, dépend de mon humeur, _

_J'enregistre la phrase à dire,_

_je__ mixe le tout… c'est mieux que la radio !_

C'était une voix bandante qui devait me réveiller ce matin…

T.F fait aussi radio, mémo vocal et a une fonction calculatrice à commande vocale.

Je lui demande 1+2 et la voix que j'ai enregistrée me susurre :

« Trois… »

Trop intuitif.

Trop intelligent.

Trop cher ?

Trop fun, quoi.

Il est… parfait.

J'aurais bien pris la version console de jeu mais j'aimais pas le joystick…

Comment ça vous en avez rien à battre ?

¤

¤

Hilde elle dit que les gars ont tendance à expliquer des machins dont tout le monde se fout comme si c'était le but de l'univers.

Et si je reconnais nos défauts à nous les mecs, là je lui donne tort.

Quand même !

…

C'est quand même important de savoir en quoi est fait le pot d'échappement de ma bécane ? Qu'il a été construit sur le modèle fire gundanium V1 et pas sur le modèle ice gundanium V0, pour une émanation écologique des gaz dans l'atmosphère ?

…

…

Ok, elle est pas très bécane alors je lui ai accordé un point en lui disant que les mecs avaient tendance à expliquer des machins dont tout le monde se foutait ok, à des _non_ initiés.

Et elle, elle a répondu : « au reste du monde alors ? Le fait que ce soit écolo me suffit. Le pourquoi du comment, j'm'en fous un peu. Et puis à quoi ça sert d'expliquer un truc à des « initiés » ? Ils _sont_ « initiés » à la base ».

…

…

¤¤¤

Une seconde, j'mets mon calebut à fleurs.

Ouais, offert par Howie, y a de l'espace et comment dire sans me vanter… j'ai besoin d'espace.

Héhé.

Bavez pas, les filles, bandez pas les mecs, chuis pas encore en pleine forme…

Revenons à mon bébé.

¤¤¤

Ok, il a des défauts : je le répare souvent, puisque toutes les fonctions s'annulent.

Mais j'm'en fous, ça marche !

Tout fonctionne pas toujours tout le temps mais y a au moins un truc qui marche.

A la FOIS.

Au prix où je l'ai payé c'est vrai, j'aurais JAMAIS DU avoir à le réparer.

Mais bon… il est priceless !

…

Mwaha !

Je me rappelle d'un truc et du coup je ris comme un phoque dans le pieu.

Jamais je jetterais ce bijou.

Jamais.

Je vous raconte ?

Yep, ça va me réveiller en même temps.

¤

¤

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que ex tâchon et moi on était ensemble.

Ed et moi on laissait nos corps s'exprimer sur ce bon vieux matelas tient, faut qu'j'le change..

Enfin Ed avait faim et bon, fallait bien le nourrir aussi, de temps en temps.

Et puis c'était pas trop mal avec lui non plus.

…

Ordinairement il avait une endurance normale, mais là c'était surhumain et ça n'allait pas être possible.

« Crickou crickou crickou crickou crickou » faisait les ressorts.

J'étais un champ en surlabourage.

Chéri t'avais beau y aller avec toute la vigueur du monde, tu ne serais jamais arrivé à semer la ptite graine.

J'étais désespéré.

Au bout d'une énième simulation de « ah-oh-ou-ah » – bah quand t'es parti au pays de la jouissance et que l'autre il continue parce qu'il est loin, tu peux pas faire semblant de repartir illico à l'endroit d'où tu viens de revenir -, t'as le réveil, déréglé, qui se met à chanter, à 1h25 du mat' :

- **Sexbomb****, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb, **

**- you can give it to me when I need to come along**,

**- Sexbomb, sexbomb your're my sexbomb**,

- a**nd**** baby you can turn me on**

_¤_

_C'est grâce aux vieux fossiles…_

_¤_

Et c'était la voix de…

Howard.

_… qu'on fait les meilleures crampes._

Du coup ça a congelé Ed et mini Eddy est parti en format raplapla.

Extra plat, plus plat que T.F – qui est très, très plat.

Et moi j'étais tranquille et je pouvais pioncer après débarbouillage de mini Duo.

Même après ça, il luttait, le bougre.

Ed voulait rester… mon petit ami…

Et j'avais même pas fait exprès, c'était ce qui me réveillait le matin et Edward partait toujours avant moi, il pouvait pas savoir.

C'est grâce aux vieux fossiles_ qu'on fait les meilleures crampes. Héhé.'T'ai aimé très fort ce jour-là, Howie._

¤

¤

Ah…

C'était trop cool.

J'avais joui donc c'était son problème à lui et puis,' l'avait qu'à pas prendre de G-Viagra à son âge.

Ah cte fou-rire…

Chuis vraiment plus réveillé là.

L'est quelle heure maintenant.

Moins le quart ?

Ok.

J'ai les yeux plus ouverts, du coup, je regarde un peu mieux le réveil et je mate le cadran avec la date.

…

…

…

C'est samedi.

¤

…

…

…

Mais POURQUOI !

J'avais programmé l'aut' tâche à 11h30 !

Adieu réveil sexy, vé pas m'rendormir…

…

En attendant je gueule, je gueule, mais chuis toujours couché.

Et j'déteste tourner dans le lit.

'tain…

…

_Bip._

Tiens ça recommence.

_Bip._

Mais pourquoi ça fait bip.

_Biiip_

¤

…

Crack.

C'est rien, je viens de reconnecter mes neurones.

Bordel j'suis pas d'humeur.

Chuis.

Vraiment.

Pas.

D'humeur.

Me lève.

Ça sert à rien de rester couché, le bip il vient pas de la chambre.

Me craque un orteil, tiens.

Putain…

¤

'mets mes pieds par terre.

'heureusement qu'y'a d'la moquette.

Par contre j'me les pèle parce que même s'il fait bon, il fait moins chaud que dans le lit.

M'enfin j'ai pas le temps d'enfiler un truc – agréable du moins – faut que j'arrête le bordel.

Allez, au salon.

¤

…

A y est j'y suis et j'interromps la deuxième fournée de bips.

Répondeur de merde.

Il fait bip-bip quand il est blindé. Et dans ce cas il sonne tous les quarts d'heure.

Et depuis mercredi il a été blindé trois fois.

Ouais mercredi, le jour où j'ai précisé que je voulais être tranquille et qu'il fallait pas me faire chier.

C'est du harcèlement.

C'est typique.

Faich'

* * *

J'écoute que celui de ce matin, histoire de savoir quel est le bouffon qui m'a réveillé.

Qui va le regretter amèrement quand ça me prendra.

…

…

…

Nan finalement j'écoute pas,

Faut d'abord que j'aille là où même les Shinigamis vont seuls.

Si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

¤¤¤

…

…

Ah.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'que ça fait du bien…

Hm… oui va-y…

Oui mini Duo, vise la lunette…

Hey !

Quel est ce soudain courant d'air qui caresse mes douces collines ?

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, bande de pervers ?

Dégagez !

Ah…

A chuis pas un shinigami, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Chuis pas un dieu, vraiment ?

Oh, ça me fend le cœur…

Mais bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes rincés l'œil, je peux finir ?

Merci.

¤¤¤

Allez, j'y retourne.

O répondeur, comme tu as une voix robotisée…

¤

Vous avez 24 nouveaux messages.

--

Nouveaux messages.

Reçu aujourd'hui à 9h29.

¤

- Duo, c'est moi….

_¤_

_Non c'est le G-Pape._

_Hilde__, j'te kiffe comme le ketchup kiffe les frites, mais là tu me brasses mieux qu'un G Panaché force 4._

_Surtout que tu me réveilles _

_pour__ me raconter des conneries._

¤

- J'appelais pour voir comment tu allais…

¤

…

_T'as__ pas la sensation qu'on s'est parlé hier au taf ?_

_T'as fumé les poils des narines de Josh, c'est ça ?_

_C'est ça la vie de couple ?_

…

¤

- Je sais que t'as pas envie d'en parler et que tu préfères être seul et tout ça… et tu m'as dit que ça allait mieux et je te crois…

¤

_Je sens venir le mais._

_Chuis__ devin._

¤

- Mais…

_¤_

_Mêêêê__ fait la chèvre._

¤

- … tu peux venir à la maison. En plus c'est le week-end. Et ce serait pas cool que tu sois seul… la porte t'es ouverte. Bisous.

¤

_Ouais on y croit. _

_Pour que je te serve de chandelle ? _

_Pour que tu me prennes le crâne sur ton territoire ? _

_Pour avoir les détails croustillants parce qu'avoues, crevarde, tu meures de curiosité ?_

_Parce qu'à ta place, hormis que je t'aurais pas cherché un, mec, j'aurais fait pareil._

_Tut-tut_

_Pas moyen. Pourquoi les gens comprennent pas quand tu dis que tu veux rester seul ? Pourquoi ils interprètent ça comme un appel au secours ?_

¤

Chaque fois que tu laisses un message, je te réponds au taf en live.

Là chuis tenté de te mettre un vent.

Mais pour peu qu'tu débarques… et si je te dis que je vais en boîte ce soir tu vas avoir « peur que je fasse une bêtise ».

Et tu vas te ramener.

C'est gentil mais, avant ta lobotomie, t'étais comme moi, Hilde !

J'me rappelle d'une époque où tu faisais des pseudos bêtises… et que t'aimais ça !

On s'éclatait comme des malades, on se faisait pas tous le temps des mecs, c'était pas le but non plus.

Un peu d'alcool mais pas au point de se trasher - et puis on était abonnés aux taxis à l'époque - et NO drogue, pas besoin de ça pour s'amuser.

Juste nous, les Sweepers de temps en temps et nos délires.

Le fun total.

Bon, avouons-le aussi, parfois on allait à la pèche pour aller à la pèche.

Quand t'as faim, t'as faim, même toi, Hilde ! J'dis pas toutes les filles, c'est clair, mais toi t'avais faim !

J't'ai connu à cette époque-là.

Pourquoi tu renies d'un coup ?

On faisait la tournée des boîtes, on s'amusait… jusqu'au jour où t'as rencontré Fred.

Et je comprends que tu sois encore un peu verte aujourd'hui.

Même si tu l'dis pas, chuis sûr que tu l'es. Faut bien une raison pour que tu me fasses chier… pour mon bien.

¤

¤¤

Bon j'avoue, je comprendrais.

**Séquence larmes de crocodile et souvenirs…**

C'était il y a cinq ans.

On faisait la fête, comme toutes les fins de week, de la balle de ping-pong.

Fred « connard suprême » t'a draguée en boîte ce vendredi-là, le trip étudiant en vacances sur L2, venu pour se taper une barre et sans rancune.

Le genre « j'te dis on se rappelle mais ça veut dire lâche l'affaire ».

Normal.

C'était pas comme si t'en avais pas déjà rencontré.

Moi au moins chuis honnête dans mes coups d'un soir, du week. Y a pas à aller chercher un sens profond à mes phrases.

Y a PAS de phrases.

Le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu d'autres gars baratiner à mort…

M'enfin.

¤

Vous avez sympathisé et tout et tout - vous vous êtes chauffés -

Il t'a faîte mariner comme la bonne moule que t'étais parce que toi tu pensais « amour, caramel et chocolat » et lui il pensait…

« barbouiller ton corps de GNutella » et basta.

Putain tu penses à l'amour éternel quand tu vas en boîte, toi ?

D'habitude nan, t'es pas gourde.

Mais t'es un cœur d'artichaut et connard, avec ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs et courts, et sa gueule de minet, il t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Quoique t'étais plutôt dans ton cycle parce qu'avec le peu de lumière, je doute qu'il t'ai tapé dans autre chose que dans la libido.

M'enfin.

¤

Vous avez passé du bon temps en vous protégeant – gourde mais pas suicidaire, heureusement -, vous êtes allés à l'hôtel où il logeait….

Et le lendemain tu me racontes que c'était la plus chouette nuit de ta vie, qu'il y a eu osmose entre vos deux karmas… que c'était un prince charmant et qu'il avait tout payé.

Qu'il assurait au lit et qu'il savait être tendre, que jamais t'avais passé une nuit comme ça…

Blablabla…

J'en avais mal au crâne, t'étais partie dans le monde enchanté de Disney.

¤

La semaine file, et tu me dis qu'il te dit qu'il est « bien avec toi » et toi tu me dis que « t'envisages de déménager ».

J'aime tes traductions…

…

Le vendredi d'après vous vous retrouvez à l'hôtel et vous passez une nuit hot & spicy, fraises et champagne au lit, room service, jacuzzi…

Le lendemain… tu te réveilles seule… avec la semaine à l'hôtel Gunstar, le complexe le plus CHER de L2 à payer.

A défaut de te laisser un mot, il t'avait laissé une ardoise.

T'as pensé que c'était une erreur, qu'il était pressé et t'as sorti ta L2 Express, sortant sur le coup ton salaire pour deux mois. On venait juste de reprendre la boîte.

T'étais persuadée qu'il allait te rappeler…

¤

Après tu t'es _dit_ qu'il allait te rappeler…

Après t'as _cru_ qu'il allait te rappeler

Après t'as _espéré_ qu'il allait te rappeler.

Tu l'as jamais revu.

On peut comprendre que ça t'ai un peu choqué.

…

…

NAN je mens... j'comprends pas !

A la base ça t'as empêché de dormir une nuit genre « j'y crois pas, mon dard à con il a pas fonctionné et puis c'était un coup foireux, j'avais vraiment trop faim. J'aurais dû prendre un G-snickers ce soir-là ».

La semaine suivante on repartait en boîte en faisant des concours de tequilla paf !

T'as enflammé la piste comme d'hab !

Toi, new bobonne, tu dansais sur le bar quand t'as chopé Josh !

C'est la que vous vous êtes vus pour la première fois, avant qu'il vienne bosser chez nous.

Mine de rien ils sont mariés… mais c'est pas pareil. Josh il est pas du genre coup d'un soir.

Enfin il l'était pas avec toi, quoi.

¤¤¤

Je vais envoyer un mail à Hil pour lui dire que Quatre vient, au moins elle saura que je ne « suis pas seul ».

Ouais un mail parce que tu rappelles pas un mail par contre tu rappelles direct qui t'envois un sms au lieu de lui en renvoyer un.

Pas d'humeur à me faire rappeler par « la lobotomie ne me fait plus peur »

Elle sera « soulagée que je parle à quelqu'un » et après elle va me faire la gueule parce que je « parle à Quatre et pas à elle »…

¤

¤ Phioum ¤.

J'ai pas fait exprès.

J'ai pas encore mangé et il est quoi 10h30 ?

Restez pas derrière moi.

Merci.

* * *

…

Plus que 23 messages et là, no way, je les écouterai pas une miette.

…

Nan, j'vous dis.

…

Merci, je sais ce que ça a donné les jours d'avant, puisque j'me les suis presque tous farcis.

Pourquoi s'étonner ?

Quand je les avais envoyé bouler, que je leur avais dit de se mêler de leurs fesses ils m'avaient mis un wind.

Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'ils me wind pas d'un seul coup ?

¤

'voulez savoir ce que je reçois depuis mercredi ?

'voulez qu'j'vous prouve que j'me monte pas le bourrichon ?

¤

Message de mercredi, 15h00.

J'ai eu le malheur de l'écouter le jour où les transporteurs étaient là.

Bah ouais, ils étaient en train de charger le camtar direction chieur né.

J'étais arrivé juste à temps parce qu'avec mon détour et le coup de fil c'était chaud.

Mais bon j'ai une moto, je voyage pas à dos de mulet donc j'étais là à 14h29.

Ils arrivaient à 30.

I am sooooo goooooood.

Enfin.

I was.

¤

- Poussinet ? C'est moi.

…

Devinez qui n'encore ?

…

J'lui en aurais mis du Poussinet, moi.

Cocotte.

_Poussinet__… le petit nom qu'elle me donne en privé quand elle est inquiète pour moi (je suis pas un animal… je suis un être humain mais elle et ses surnoms à la con s'en foutent. Mais bon, entre ça et p'tit cul … ) _

et quand on sait qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup de mon célibat…

J'me suis dit « 'tain, heureusement que je suis all alone en écoutant ce truc ».

¤

- Je sais que se faire lourder comme une chaussette sale, puante et trouée est quelque chose de difficile à vivre pour toi.

¤

_J'me suis dit « 'tain Hilde, ça fait même pas une journée._

_Une chaussette sale, puante et trouée_

_…_

_Chérie on peut dire que t'as le sens de la métaphore !_

_Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé la confiance que j'avais perdue au fin fond de la fosse septique de mes tourments inavoués »._

¤

- et que t'as pas vraiment osé te confier devant tout le monde…

¤

_« Tout le monde ? Quel monde ?_

_On était trois !_

_Les trois plus proches en plus »!_

¤

- Mais bon, n'hésite pas à m'appeler… où si tu veux on peut dîner ensemble et tu me raconteras. Enfin, tu te _confieras_. Josh comprendra. Bisous !

¤

J'me suis dit : « Ouais ma cocotte, on y croit ».

¤

J'effaçais ce message débile de mon répondeur d'un geste rageur, quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas.

Merdum.

Y avait Tom et Jerry.

_J'étais donc pas seul._

_Ha. _

Ne riez pas c'est leur nom et c'est le nom de leur société de transport.

Donc les deux zouaves qui avaient fait « pause » dans leur déménagement pour écouter comme des rats.

Tom était très grand, musclé, bronzé, poilus des bras que ça fait des bouclettes jusqu'à son torse. Il portait son uniforme jaune poussin retroussé aux manches et ouvert sur le torse avec un gros plan sur grosse chaîne en gundanium. Il était dégarni et avait les oreilles en feuille de choux.

Il était clairement laid mais bien bâti. Il louchait de ses yeux gris – sympas -, il avait la moustache-balai, un grand nez et des dents jaunes mais bien alignées. C'était déjà ça.

¤

Jerry était de taille moyenne, bâti comme une arbalète – il remplissait même pas son uniforme, l'était maigre… je pouvais jouer au bilboquet avec ses genoux et ses mollets de coq -,

pâle, mais pâle… s'il avait été mignon t'aurais pu le prendre pour une statue de marbre.

Ou une statue avant-gardiste.

Ratée, quoi.

Il avait les yeux marron et un nez de boxeur, un piercing au sourcil droit et deux dents en moins. Il avait une haleine à décoller le papier peint du mur.

Il avait le cheveu gras mais court.

Sympas comme tout les mecs, je leur ai donné une bière avant de commencer le boulot, et ils ont apprécié le truc. On est pas des sauvages.

Tranquille quoi.

¤

A ce moment-là ils étaient dans le salon, le dernier gros carton à la main et à la fin du message… silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Puis ces fils de chacals avaient rejeté leur tête en arrière et s'étaient marrés comme des baleines.

Bah oui c'est sûr qu'un mec qui débarque de sa bécane à la rebelle, rebelle, chef d'entreprise et tout ça… t'as dû mal à imaginer qu'on puisse l'appeler « Poussinet ».

Ça fait pas sérieux.

La moquette ne me fait plus peur (Tom) a un rire de chasse d'eau, super aigu, limite babouinesque. Et Joe-Chico (Jerry) a un rire de bûcheron.

Cte honte…

Ouais je mate les mecs à fond. C'est normal j'ai FAIM. Et eux n'étaient pas vraiment comestibles.

M'enfin.

J'ai fait style de rien et, une fois qu'ils se sont calmés, y a Jerry qui m'a dit :

¤

- Voilà petit, c'est le dernier carton.

¤

J'ai vérifié une dernière fois que tout a été pris puis je signe le bordereau.

Je leur ai filé un généreux à-côté – la levée avait été payée à la prise de rendez-vous – et ils se barrent en me disant…

¤

- A bientôt, « Poussinet ».

¤

Connards… Ils pouvaient parler, tiens.

Ils avaient attendu d'être dans leur camion avant de lâcher leur caisse… ils ont eu de la chance, j'aurais pu être pur rat et récupérer mes thunes.

Mais ban.

¤

Le mercredi même et le jours suivants, niveau messages, ça a été du : « verre entre hommes » de Josh, (enfin de Josh lobotomisé par Hilde pour qui tous les moyens étaient bon), à Rambowie (Howie-Rambo) qui m'assurait « qu'un mot de moi et il enverrait tous les Sweepers au cul de Ed »…

¤

Et même Ed, jeudi y était allé de son « merci, je crois que j'ai oublié mon déo, je vais le récupérer à l'occasion ».

¤

…

Là par contre j'ai rappelé direct : il faisait déjà le fier, genre j'ai besoin de lui, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Mais je l'ai calmé tout de suite. Je lui ai dit que le « déoch' étaich' dans le cartonch' n°2ch, qu'il ne l'avaich chûrement pas ouverch'. Pas la peinech' de se déplacher pour riench. Et j'avais raccrochéch.

Bah oui, j'étais allé chez le dentiste ce jour-là et je parlais comme si j'avais des maracas dans la bouche.

Chi-ca ! Chi-ca ! Chic ! Ay ! Ay ! Ay !

Mais bon là j'ai un sourire encore plus sexy. Les boules à facettes vont se réverbérer dans mes chquailles. Faut qu'je fasse gaffe à pas éblouir **CQVYAD** tout à l'heure !

(**C**elui **Q**ui **V**a **Y** **A**voir **D**roit)

¤

Le vendredi c'était la compile des derniers jours. Sur le fixe comme sur le portable. Et comme le lendemain j'allais au boulot, ils se pointaient pas « morts d'inquiétude de peur que je fasse une bêtise ».

¤

Vous comprendrez que ça me saoule, hein ?

Vous comprendrez que je zappe mes messages, hein ?

Ouais, on se comprend.

Si c'est urgent, on me rappellera. Sinon ils se démerdent.

¤

J'envois le mail de reconnaissance « j'ai compris ton inquiétude… mais ne t'inquiètes pas » et je papote vite fait avec elle.

Vite.

Fait.

Je fais un forward aux autres parasites.

Ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps…

¤

…

IL EST 15H00 !

Ces suceurs de cerveau !

Avec tout ça j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un coucou à Quatre, voir où il en est.

Même pas rallumé mon portable.

Même pas bouffé…

Et le TroFun s'est MEME pas enclenché. L'est encore en panne.

'Tain.

Bon.

J'vais me doucher, je pue.

Et ça va me calmer.

* * *

_Si Duo n'avait pas effacé ses messages, il en aurait écouté un qui l'aurait intéressé…_

- Du-o… C'est Qua ¤ souffle coupé¤ tre ! Je… jeee seraiis ¤ hmmmm ¤ retenuuuuu ¤ ah, aaah, ¤ arrête…

¤ bruit suspect de succion et de matelas à ressorts ¤

- Je… j'arriverais demain… demain…

_- soir. Si tu as la force de bouger…_

- tais-toi… nan, pas toi !... te rappelle sur portAAAAAble.

_- plus tard…_

* * *

* * *

**Un peu plus tard…**

¤

Bon.

L'est 17h00.

Chuis dans ma chambre à chercher des fringues.

Chui douché.

J'sens bon.

Cheveux shampouinés, bain-crème douceuré à la noix de coco des îles – comme si on en trouvait en Russie – (ouais avec des cheveux comme les miens, on ne joue pas les rebelles, on se la joue cosmétiques)

Chuis en t-shirt-calecif moule cannes et je rallume mon portable.

…

…

sursaturé de messages et pas envie de me faire chier à trier au cas où.

¤

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Quatre…

Mais il avait bien dit qu'il viendrait, hein ?

Quoi qu'il arrive ?

Il a ptet un problème ?

J'appelle.

Merde, messagerie.

Je laisse un mot.

- M'oublies pas, Buddy !

Nan c'est pas pour faire pitié,

vraiment pas !

¤

J'ai juste vraiment envie de le voir.

Mon buddy qui me juge pas et que même s'il est plus ou moins en couple, il renie pas ce qu'il est.

Un buddy pour être moi, quoi.

Proche de lui depuis l'opération météore, encore plus proche après. C'est comme ça.

Chacun ses affinités. Il a un humour d'enfer. C'est pas un ange. C'est encore mieux, sa gentillesse vient pas du cosmos.

Son esprit tordu nan plus.

Humain, de chair et de muscles. Hmm, l'est beau en plus. L'est plus grand que moi.

S'il peut pas ce sera pas la fin du monde, c'est clair. Je sais qu'il aura fait ce qu'il a pu.

Ça m'empêchera pas de faire la fête mais bon, ce sera pas pareil, quoi.

¤

¤

**Encore plus tard…**

¤

La douche ça détend à fond…

J'm'asseois un ptit peu sur le lit.

J'ai les reins qui me titillent dans cette position alors je m'allonge à moitié.

Ah c'est mieux.

Puis j'ai une contracture à la cuisse et chuis obligé de m'allonger complètement.

On est bien.

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, histoire de bien me positionner.

Je pose le portable à côté de ma tête en attendant que Quatre me rappelle.

J'ai toujours pas mangé.

J'ai faim…

J'ai la flemme…

Mes yeux se ferment tous s…

Zzzzz….

* * *

**Toujours plus tard…**

¤

_- I'm… too sexy for your body, too sexy_

Hmm…

_¤_

_- too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body,_

Hmm…. j'kiffe trop ta voix

¤

_- too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body…_

Hmm… parfait… t'es parfait…

¤

_- Too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body…_

Hm… Trowa… hmm…

¤

_- Too sexy for your…_

¤

OH putain, Trowa change de disque !

Me réveille en utilisant la technique ancestrale pour désactiver les réveils récalcitrants :

Je tape dessus.

Merdum quoi !

TroFun s'est encore déréglé !

Ouais. TroFun, Trowa.

…

…

Vla la voix sexy qui me réveille super mal.

Ça me fait penser, faudra que je le règle sur une autre voix parce que Quatre il va pas comprendre que je me réveille au son de la vox de son mec.

Bah ouais Tro, c'est mon fantasme depuis l'adolescence.

Grand.

Musclé miam.

Cheveux châtains.

Yeux de félins.

Athlétique.

Pote avec les lions, genre nature et découvertes.

Et une putain de bordel de merde de voix.

Une voix à te faire bander comme un cheval au moindre mot.

Je l'ai vu y a pas longtemps à la télé, avec son cirque.

Et si ado il me remuait les hormones, adulte je sais pas ce qu'il remue, mais ça remue.

_Sexy… everything's about you so sexyy._

¤

On arrête le film.

C'est un fantasme, les nuits où chuis tout seul avec ma quéquette, il m'arrive de l'imaginer avec moi et qu'on faisait du trapèze horizontal si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

C'est le genre de mec qui me donne envie mais pas envie de l'avoir, quoi.

C'est super de rester dans le fantasme, c'est pas dangereux, ça fait de mal à personne et dedans t'es le roi du monde, t'as une quéquette G-Duracel et tu jouis comme jamais.

Mais pas de romance à la « ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de plans culs » et pas de trucs à la « chuis jaloux de Quatre parce qu'il est avec lui ».

Enfin ils sont plus ou moins ensemble mais ça les regarde.

Ils gèrent.

Bien sûr que j'envie Quatre d'avoir un bout de Mr Loverman – cte chance ! Il doit lui remonter ses bretelles, Winner sur toute la ligne, mais chuis pas jaloux.

Et je touche pas aux potes… ni aux potes des potes. Encore moins aux mecs des potes.

On peut pas dire que Tro soit mon pote, mais c'est le mec de Quatre.

Et même si… ça me ferait bizarre de me taper un mec avec lequel j'ai partagé autant de truc pas cools, comme la guerre, les Gundams… et de le lourder après en lui disant sans rancunes.

Ça me ferait bizarre, quoi. Même si on se mettait d'accord dès le départ.

Trop proche pour n'être rien. Pas assez pour être pote. Une plus que connaissance. Niet.

C'est comme ça, j'ai des principes. Ptet cons, mais j'ai des principes quand même. Et avoir un plan cul avec Trowa, même si ça peut être la nuit de ma life, non merci.

Chacun son steak.

¤

Mais bon… faudrait ptet pas dire à Quatre que je me réveille au son de la voix de son mec non plus, il risque de pas comprendre.

Il risque de se marrer sec.

La honte pour moi

Mais c'est pas comme s'il savait pas que Tro avait été mon absolute god dans ma tête.

Il ne sait juste pas qu'il l'est toujours.

Héhé.

Chacun ses secrets.

M'enfin.

L'est quelle heure au fait ?

TAIN 21 h ?

Mais faut qu'je bouffe, moi ?

Faut qu'j'me prépare !

C'est ma fiesta après tout !

Mes cheveux ? On dirait un truc de pharaon ? Pourquoi j'les ai pas séchés avant de m'endormir ?

Et…

Merde…

Toujours pas de news de Quatre…

¤

**Tard de chez tard…**

¤

L'est 23h00.

J'ai bouffé à l'arrache le sandwich le plus nul du monde – pain et pain, pas le temps de faire les courses. Pas la peine de se faire un super resto, on fera quand Quatre sera là. Hey c'est fiesta le week-end et pas que samedi !

J'ai les dents brossées que même le parquais il serait jaloux

¤

**Chuis**** épilé** : désolé mais les poils sous les bras c'est niet. Je suis un mec 100 pour 100 hygiénique. Buisson ardent c niet non plus. Par contre les quelques poils sur le torse et le ventre, je les laisse. Faut pas faire de zèle non plus.

¤

**Chuis**** habillé classe** : Boots chics noires offertes par Quatre svp. Pantalon noir à pinces ajusté – le cuir dans une boîte, même si ça te fait un cul terrible si tu le remplis aux bons endroits, c'est négatif. Parce qu'il faut le retirer le pantalon et merci, j'veux tirer mon coup, pas dormir dans le ben

-. Chemise blanche, cintrée et en coton, avec dessous un marcel pour crâner un coup, j'ai des biceps et des triceps, j'ai des tablettes, j'ai des petits pecs et je veux un mec.

¤

**Chuis**** larfeuillé** : sans larfeuille on va nulle part, même si j'ai tout gratuit, faut toujours des sous et ses papiers. Précautions powas.

¤

**Chuis**** capoté** : et plusieurs paquets de G-Durex svp, pas question de foirer sur ce coup-là. Top protection pour la bombe des bombes. Faut toujours sortir couvert et si je les oublie, je sors pas le matos. Et personne sort le sien devant moi.

¤

**Chuis**** coiffé** – queue de cheval haute avec longues mèches de chaque côte de mon visage, histoire d'être bien. En plus mon bleu est parti. Ed frappe comme une fillette.

¤

**Chuis**** parfumé, pas cocotté** – Pi, de G-Givenchy svp -, faut que mon prochain coup reconnaisse mon odeur un minimum, vu qu'en boîte on risque pas de se voir. Et je veux qu'une partie de moi _naturelle_ l'attire. Pi, c'est artificiellement good. Sniffez-moi les mecs, chuis votre meilleure drogue.

¤

**Chuis**** tout seul** – mais pas pour longtemps, Quatre m'a laissé un message sur le portable pro pendant que je me préparais - et je l'ai écouté celui-là, apparemment il m'en a laissé d'autres sur le perso mais il a compris que j'avais zappé. Il a dit qu'il était à deux heures d'ici, que ce serait plus simple qu'on se donne rendez-vous à la WINN's, l'une des boîtes les plus chicos de L2.

Normal c'est la sienne.

Et ouais c'est plus simple. Y a pire comme boîte pour commencer une fiesta !

Il a enfin dit de faire péter le champagne et qu'on allait rentrer en limousine…

Et de commencer sans lui, mais de pas finir surtout !

C'est à une heure d'ici.

'Tain ?

Il est 23h50 ?

**Chuis**** parti** !

FIEEESTA !

Merde, j'ai oublié de dérégler le réveil.

Pas grave.

* * *

**01h00, Chez Hilde Schbeiker-Callaway et Josh Callaway…**

Dans leur chambre, sur le lit.

On entend l'horloge décompter les secondes.

¤

- Je me demande ce que doit faire Duo… Le pauvre doit regarder le plafond en se demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal….

- Où il doit boire quelques bières pour oublier, chérie…

- Sûrement… ¤ ronflouille ¤

¤

**Au Winn's, même heure.**

¤

Je rentre au Winn's en VIP et les mecs à l'entrée sont VDP (very dégoûtées persons), bah ouais, c'est pas la fête à pouet pouet, on rentre pas comme ça.

Je tape la bise aux videurs qui sont trop contents de me voir – je leur ai recyclé leurs vieilles bagnoles –

J'entre et tapis rouge blabla, comme à la télé, escaliers en bois et quatre étages, six salles immenses avec musiques attitrées SVP, terrasses, vestiaires blabla… mais je laisse rien. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance mais je m'en fous.

En finale la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance c'est moi.

Donc je garde mes thunes.

Je rentre dans une salle au hasard.

Quand Quatre arrivera il me cherchera pas longtemps.

Je vais mettre le feu

Il lui suffira de renifler la cendre.

Je vais les mettre à genoux.

D'ailleurs je commence…

¤

**Body...wanna feel my body? **

_Je marche en rythme tout en me touchant le torse…_

**Body...such a thrill my body **

_Je continue en me touchant les cuisses, regardant tout le monde et me trémoussant._

**Body...wanna touch my body? **

_Je les allume tous ! Y en a un qui me touche pas comme il faut, par contre, il se fait laminer. Chuis pas une donzelle, moi._

**Body...it's too much my body **

_Un mec se met à genoux face à moi alors que je continue à me déhancher, sensuellement, ma longue queue de cheval fouettant à gauche, à droite._

**Check it out my body, body. **

_Matez-moi bien : je suis liiiiiiiibre, j'ouvre ma chemise petit à petit._

**Don't**** you doubt my body, body. **

_Pas de doute je reçois 5 sur 5. Je me passe ma langue sur les lèvres tout en tournant doucement sur moi-même._

**talkin****' bout my body, body, **

_Vous allez en entendre parler de mon corps…_

**check**** it out my body **

_On veut déjà m'arracher la chemise… mais seul l'élu de ce soir le fera…_

* * *

**01h05, Chez Hilde Schbeiker-Callaway et Josh Callaway…**

Même endroit.

On entend toujours l'horloge décompter les secondes.

¤

- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'inviter demain ?

- Chérie… il a ptet envie de rester tranquille avec son pote ?

- Parce que chuis pas son pote ?

- … Entre hommes je veux dire…

- Ah… Mais tu crois… ? Hmph ?

- Et si on faisait un bébé ?

- Ok j'ai compris. Bonne nuit Josh.

- Bonne nuit, chérie.

¤

**Au Winn's, même heure.**

**_Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho! _**

**_¤_**

Yiiiiii-aaaah !

Je fais dada sur les épaules de Danny ou de Lenny… Où il s'appelle Teddy ?

ON S EN FOUT !

T'as un beau cul, tu sais ?

Je joue au lasso avec ma queue de cheval, au rythme de ce vieux tube.

Je m'accroche au cou du colosse avec une main.

Rodéooooooo !

Quatre, amène-toi !

**_

* * *

_**

**01h10, Chez Howard et sa petite amie, Dina**

Le dentier posé dans le verre à dents fait le décompte des secondes

¤

- J'comprends pas pourquoi le ptit a quitté ptit cul. L'était parfait.

- …

- et puis…

¤

Dina en a marre d'entendre plus parler de Duo que de la petite douceur qu'elle est en train d'administrer à son homme.

Bah oui, sans dents y a pas d'obstacle.

Alors elle se relève, porte la main à la bouche de Howard, lui ôte son dentier pour le faire rejoindre le sien dans le verre.

Et elle se retourne en guise de bonne nuit.

¤

- 'hérie… en eu aa. (Chérie m'en veux pas…) mais uoo (mais Duo…)

**_

* * *

_**

**Au Winn's**

**_¤_**

**Body, its so hot, my body**

_Bordel j'ai chaud… apportez-moi un mec et une Margarita…_

**Body, love to pop my body**

_Je fais glisser la chemise sur mon corps luisant et je la remets rapidement, le regard un peu aguicheur et tout._

**Body, love to please my body**

_Oh ouais, y a un volontaire pour me faire plaisir, hm ? Toi là-bas tu me parais mignon. Grand, musclé… dans l'ombre, les bras croisés… Oh mais c'est qu'il se rapproche ?_

**Body, don't you tease my body**

_Il se met derrière moi et me plaque contre lui. Il se frotte contre mes fesses… et moi je me frotte contre son paquet cadeau. Mama mia, y a à manger là-dedans !_

**Body, you'll adore my body**

_Oh oui il l'adore, mon corps … il est en train de le caresser… de haut en bas… on danse et tout, on se chauffe aussi. Il ondule contre mes reins et ses mains rugueuses prennent possession de moi._

**Body, come explore my body**

_Oui explore mon corps… comme ça… je rejette la tête en arrière et je la pose sur son épaule. Je sens son souffle tiède sur moi. Il baisse ma chemise… et l'ôte complètement. Wow ça rigole pas. Il l'attache par les manches autour de ma taille, que je la perde pas. Il en profite pour m'enlacer par là._

**Body, made by God, my body**

_Ouais… fait par dieu, bébé. 'tain ce mec c'est une pure bombe ! Et j'ai même pas vu son visage, quoi_

**Body, it's so good, my body**

_Hmm__… le sien aussi…_

_J'aurais jamais cru que les Village People pouvaient être aussi sexy… à ce que j'ai vu dans les archives, c'était plutôt ridicule…_

_¤_

_¤_

Les minutes/heures ? passent. On continue à danser sur des sons assez fun et tout et là, la musique change.

C'est carrément plus sensuel.

C'est « Soldier » maintenant.

J'adore…

**I want a soldier…**

**I got a soldier**…

¤

… disent les paroles et moi j'enlace mon partenaire par le cou, chuis toujours dos à lui…

Et on devient un peu plus entreprenants l'un avec l'autre…

On ne faisait que danser un peu sensuel, au début.

Là il pose sa bouche dans mon cou.

Il me lèche doucement, me fait un suçon et c'est agréable…

Ça devient intime quand il y a les lèvres, la langue sur la peau.

C'est agréable de se laisser aller comme ça.

Quels muscles… y a pas que ça dans la vie, mais pour le moment c'est ce que je veux.

Il a les bras forts… j'aime ça.

¤

**I want a soldier…**

**I got a soldier**…

¤

Il en a marre que je sois de dos parce que je sens sa main me retourner.

A peine le temps d'être de face qu'il incline son visage pour me lécher les lèvres.

Je sens son haleine de g-Jet 27.

Agréable…

A peine prévenu…

Et il me roule une de ces pelles d'assassin ?

Bordel il m'aspire tout.

Il m'attrape la bouche entre ses lèvres,

Il me caresse les fesses, les palpe, certes…

Mais avec possession, sans vulgarité.

Ce type est cash, ok mais il a des manières…

Et moi je ressens entre deux, trois, mille baisers.

Je ressens bordel.

Je sens ce qu'il porte à défaut de le voir.

Je sens son t-shirt se coller à moi et je me décolle pour glisser les mains dessous.

C'est dingue.

Quel corps…

¤

- Hmm… hmmm

- Hmm…

¤

C'est rapide ?

A quel moment j'ai dit que j'en avais quelque chose à battre ?

Là il est en bonne passe d'être sélectionné au concours CQVYAD.

Je reprends à peine mon souffle qu'il m'embrasse encore

et

encore

et encore,

il a aussi faim que moi, je sais pas à quel régime on l'a mis mais ça a dû être violent.

On s'en fout, c'est pas comme s'il était là pour me raconter sa life.

Ni pour que je lui raconte la mienne.

Je vais l'exciter encore plus, lui murmurer les paroles à l'oreille…

_« **I want a soldier »…**_

**¤**

Puis je la mordille…

On cesse de danser, mais on commence à faire l'amour sur la piste.

Parce que c'était indécent.

Mes mains continuent d'explorer sous le t-shirt, j'ai les yeux clos et je me fous royalement d'être le point de mire de la salle.

Je l'ai cherché après tout.

Et puis ça va pas durer.

Au lieu de ça, je pense à Quatre qui devrait pas tarder…

Puis j'y pense plus : il a ses mains à plat qui cherchent à entrer dans le ben, pour toucher mes fesses nues.

Quatre qui ?

¤

Il me murmure à l'oreille…

**_« You got a soldier »_**

Ah, j'ai un soldat, moi ?

Il a repris les paroles à son compte… donc il a envie de moi jusqu'au bout ?

C'est dingue, ça… je l'ai à peine vue et sa silhouette m'a attiré. Sa façon de bouger. Sa façon de danser. Sa façon de me tenir…

Mes mains découvrent encore et encore un torse qui doit faire mal aux yeux mais qui en ce moment me fait mal à la main tellement il est top.

Musclé comme il faut.

Lisse.

Avec des tablettes que même les meilleurs chocolats ils ne le battent pas…

Et ses pecs !

Miam, j'ai envie de les goûter…

Roh, plus tard. Si c'est pas un mec qui chauffe pour rien, c'est clair que je vais y avoir droit.

Et lui aussi.

Mes mains remontent à ses épaules… et…

…

…

ôO

ôO

OO

…

…

Un impact de balles ?

…

…

…

Ok, le mec a vécu une vie comme moi la mienne.

Le gars qui se mange une trace de balles, circonstances ou non, sur L2 ou non, j'ouvre les yeux cash.

Je les ouvre…

Et je vois rien.

Donc je m'arrange pour le pousser vers un petit peu de lumière.

Et là…

…

…

Oh.

Bon.

Sang.

…

Ok il a grandi.

Ok ça fait dix mille ans que je l'ai pas vu, mais je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Il a changé, il a grandi, il s'est rempli mais c'est le même.

Je murmure presque inconsciemment…

« Heero.

Yuy.

Bah si je m'attendais à ça »…

¤

- Le seul, l'unique.

¤

me répond-t-il de sa voix grave et _adulte_. Ça fait bizarre mais bon.

…

**¤**

Quand je ramasse ma mâchoire, je trouve la force de lui dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

¤

Il sourit le bougre.

Moqueur.

¤

- Tu n'imagines pas Quatre Winner se déplacer sans son garde du corps ?

¤

….

¤

Heu…

J'ai loupé un épisode, là… depuis quand ?

Il m'a jamais dit que ?

Faut dire que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas eu au tel… mais même…

Et il est où l'empereur des chameaux ?

'tain il sait que c'est moi et il s'en fout !

Il continue de toucher quand même !

Alors que moi ça va pas.

Mais ça va pas du tout !

Pas bon, ça, il est à pas toucher. Ça va pas le faire.

Du coup, moi qui bandais comme un cheval, je bande comme un spaghetti trop cuit.

Ouh c'est mou.

Vé me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Lui aussi.

Va falloir que je lui dise après qu'on se soit chauffés comme des dingues que c'est mort.

Je repousse Heero aussi délicatement que je le peux et je lui murmure, fermement :

¤

- Heero… ça va pas être possible…

¤

Est-ce que quand on est vert sous un spot fluo et raide comme un piquet on peut être pris pour un lampadaire ?

Parce que là j'ai un lampadaire parfait…

¤

¤

**Tzuzuku**** XDD**

* * *

* * *

La suite bientôt dans « comment ça va pas être possible… mais pourquoi t'es fâché ? »

Pas le temps de parler !

Me sauve et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et « Soldier » appartient aux « Destiny's Child » et « Macho Man » aux Village People.

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ le chapitre ne me fait plus peur ¤


	4. Comment ça va pas être possible

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic en cinq parties + court épilogue. Donc c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**Rating pour celui-là : ****T voir M**

**Couple : ex OCX2, éventuellement futur 1x2 s'ils se laissent faire. Et des invités surprises XD.**

**Résumé : Duo est et restera célibataire, c'est ce qu'il veut. Du fun total sans stress. Mais les autres pensent que c'est un problème…**

**Câlin spécial et happy b-day à la star du jour**** ! Ce chap est pour TOI MON PETIT POULPE ! Pleins de bonnes choses et énormes poutoux !**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en m'époumonant à force de lui dire merci XD, à ma Lunanamoi rentrée, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith.**

**Micis reviews : à Lihiel, Yami-rose, Malunanamoi, Misha, Naïa, Sharleen-Rose, Neko, Sailor Saiyuri, Echizen D Luffy ! **

**Clin d'œil : à Kaorulabelle (t'inquiètes, je gère XD) et à Flo-de-miel (mdrrr, tu as parfaitement résumé la situation de Duo, seulement… XDDD tu verras bien) et à une tite M pas loguée et perdue XD.**

****

**IMPORTANT : sortez COUVERTS. La capote, c'est pas de la gnognotte**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**¤**

**Chapitre IV: « Comment ça va pas être possible… mais pourquoi t'es fâché ?** **»**

¤

**Le Winn's Club, L2, AC 202, le samedi de la fiesta consolatrice de la « terrible et déchirante rupture »**

**¤**

- Heero… ça va pas être possible…

¤

Est-ce que quand on est vert sous un spot fluo et raide comme un piquet on peut être pris pour un lampadaire ?

Parce que là j'ai un lampadaire parfait…

¤

Dire que Heero est vert là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est comme dire que le soleil brûle.

Sous le spot il me fait tout l'effet d'un ovni, d'ailleurs on en est pas loin.

Il débarque à ma fiesta alors que ça fait quoi… six ans que je l'ai pas vu ?

Ok c'est pas ma boîte de nuit non plus et il s'est ramené avec son « client »

Et puis j'attendais pas de nouvelles, ni rien, nos chemins se sont séparés comme avec le reste.

Ce serait Wu Fei que ce serait la même :

pas de quoi fouetter un miaou, quoi.

¤

J'en ai rien à secouer que Heero soit gay ou bi, il pouvait se taper une chèvre ou jouer à saute-mouton dans son gundam, c'est sa life.

_Quoique la chèvre… bah ce qu'on sait pas peut pas nous toucher, hein ?_

Je me rappelle que la demoiselle Darlian l'aimait bien et lui il avait l'air aussi. Fallait le voir quand la Marie avait fait son show.

Y a ptet des chances qu'ils soient sortis ensemble et ptet qu'ils le sont encore.

Qui sait ?

Et là il me chauffe ?

Bah quoi ? Y a pas d'âge pour virer sa cuti, ni pour tromper bobonne.

¤

Chuis pas un « briseur de ménage » ni un « doc ès-libido pour mari qui se lourde avec bobonne » mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de me faire un gars pris et de l'apprendre qu'après. Le maqué va pas forcément te dire qu'il l'est. Et ça se sent pas toujours, y a des malins.

Si je me suis senti coupable après ?

Ça va pas, non ? C'est leur 'blème, pas le mien.

Et puis le mec pris, sérieux… ça pue, quoi. Ça pue les excuses à deux balles et les « si maman le sait elle va me gronder ». Quitte à me faire un homme, autant que ce soit un avec des vraies couilles et pas une imitation. Chuis pas un justicier, chacun son truc pour régler ses problèmes. Juste pas avec moi quoi. Pas de raison de jouer les « Duo j'écoute » et que je prenne les mots doux de maman – ou de papa – parce que tout est de ma faute.

C'est déjà arrivé. J'ai même changé mon tel. Ça arrive pas toujours mais bon qui veut son respect s'en procure. Qui veut éviter les plans merdiques évite de s'y mettre.

Donc mecs pris, même pied d'enfer, niet de chez niet.

¤

¤

On est immobiles mais la musique continue.

Les autres danseurs bougent en rythme sur un vieux tube encore, mais c'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures soupes…

¤

**Call on me…**

**Call on me**

**¤**

Et moi c'est son corps qui m'appelle… malgré moi.

Alors que j'ai entretenu le fire.

J'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse ce que je lui fais, ça s'appelle de l'allumage pétassifiant.

Y a une différence entre un tit flirt chauffant et ce qu'on a fait, là, j'ai déconné.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quand on veut pas, on veut pas, y a même pas à réfléchir.

Mais y a des limites à pas dépasser non plus. Je forcerai personne mais j'aime pas être pris pour un con.

¤

**Call on me…**

**Call on me**

¤

Il est plus immobile.

Il me regarde.

Et il bouge.

Lentement.

Sensuellement.

**Call on me…**

¤

Petit à petit.

**Call on me**

¤

Un mouvement de hanches à gauche.

Un à droite…

**Call on me…**

¤

Il lève les bras et se balance en rythme…

**Call on me**

**¤**

Sans me quitter des yeux.

**Call on me…**

Ses lèvres remuent mais aucun son n'en sort.

Je me concentre sur les mouvements et déchiffre

**Call on me…**

_Invites-moi… chez toi…_

Il mime les paroles

Et moi j'le regarde comme un con.

¤

¤

'Tain il fait mal…

Ce serait pas Heero, j'me le serais tapé mais d'une force….

Mais c'est avec lui que je jouais à frotti-frotta, tu sais quoi t'es CQVYAD. **C**elui** Q**ui** V**a** Y A**voir** D**roit

Je peux comprendre qu'il soit deg.

Perso, chuis tellement vert que le Goliath de mon string est reparti voir David s'il y est, c'est dire le choc quoi.

¤

A quoi ça sert de se faire des plans si c'est pour qu'ils partent en live ?

A la base j'avais prévu de faire comme d'hab quand Quatre et moi on fait la fête et que j'ai la dalle – parce que Quatre ne se nourrit plus et je dis bien PLUS en dehors des repas.

¤

- Danser jusqu'à pas d'heure, trouver **CQVYAD** et quand on en a marre, aller finir la soirée dans un hôtel Winner – pourquoi se faire chier ?

Et pas moyen de ramener mon coup d'un soir chez moi et puis quoi encore ?

¤

- Prendre des suites présidentielles : Quatre se pose dans la sienne – enfin il aurait vérifié vite fait s'il y avait un souci avec sa boîte et/ou continué un peu la fête.

¤

- Faire du jumping-jumping : CQVYAD et moi on se lâche, champagne, fraises et tites douceurs histoire d'être bien. Après tout on est pas venus pour faire du monopoly. Mais pour monopoliser le lit. Héhéhé blague à deux balles. La Margarita ne me fait plus peur.

¤

- Bye, bye CQVYAD : c'était sympa, rentre chez toi : Mister rentre pépère chez lui en me laissant son tel – nan c'est pas de la raconte', c'est du 100 pour 100 vécu. Quand on est bon on est bon – et je vois plus tard si je le rappelle ou si je laisse le mien. Dans tous les cas je lui dis qu'on se reverra dans la boîte.

¤

- Brunch Quatre : après le traditionnel « on se rappelle » je récupère Quatre, on brunche tranquillou et après on rentre en se racontant le résumé des épisodes de ce qu'on a loupé dans nos lifes.

¤

Bah on va improviser, quoi.

Et reprendre le contrôle des événements. Je veux bouffer mon steak, moi.

Mon ancien steak se déhanche pour moi.

¤

La lumière est strange mais on voit quand même mieux que tout à l'heure.

A part qu'il est vert fluo c'est clair qu'il a du charme.

Il est un peu plus grand que moi.

Baraqué et il l'est sévèrement, ça se voit avec son t-shirt moulant à col v.

_'Tain il redonne faim…_

Mâchoire masculine sans être trop carrée – j'aime pas trop sinon –

Lèvres hmm… putain il embrasse bien le pépère.

Il sait se servir de sa langue sans t'étouffer.

Il sait te bouffer les lèvres et te faire en redemander.

Sa bouche est entrouverte et un bout de langue caresse ses dents.

Il me regarde encore.

On est à distance et ses mains sont en l'air, puis dans ses cheveux.

Il bouge bien. Je le savais, je l'ai senti.

Là je le vois. Et je l'imagine.

Ne pas penser à ça.

¤

C'est radical, ce mec doit être une bombe au lit.

NON ! Ne PAS penser à ça.

J'le sens mal dans la catégorie « super préliminaires pour pas assurer une cacahuète derrière »

Mais je peux me tromper.

J'le saurais jamais de toutes façons.

Et ses yeux…

Yeux je me rappelle à peu près la couleur mais pas moyen de voir vraiment, là.

Par contre son regard…

Sa manière de…

Oh putain.

¤

Il cesse de mimer les paroles, continue de danser et laisse ses yeux m'inciter à l'inviter encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Avec un corps comme le sien il devrait pas avoir de blèmes à trouver fourreau à son épée.

Et vice et versa.

Ne pas PENSER à ça.

¤

¤

Il me fixe et chuis tenté de le pousser parce que la lumière me nique les yeux…

Il me TENTE, bordel.  
Mais je le touche pas.

Chuis pas fou.

Nan.

¤

**Certified quality**

_J'en doute pas… l'est là le problème…_

La musique a changé

'premiers accords de « Baby Boy ».

**Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies**

_Combles mes fantasmes…_

Voix sensuelle de la nana et du gars et tout.

Mix musique indienne et tout.

Une pure tuerie.

¤

J'imagine les autres danseurs se coller parce qu'avec ce son y a pas grand-chose à faire.

'tain j'ai que ça à faire d'imaginer les autres au lieu de me sortir de mon bourbier.

Il avance.

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout…

_Il danse, banane._

Olala on va faire pause.

Il avance _vraiment._

Il essaie de me toucher, genre le wind que je lui ai mis tout à l'heure il l'a zappé.

_M'aurait-on zappé depuis tout à l'heure ?_

Et il continue à…

Bordel…

**Fulfill my fantasies… **

¤

Le mec il a des soucis de comprenette.

Faut dire que c'est un peu de ma faute aussi je fais rien pour être clair.

Mon cerveau était parti dans mon string mais là il est revenu.

**Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh**

**¤**

Je vais être plus ferme.

Ne pas penser à Ça.

Ne pas penser à ses pecs…

Ça fait trop mal…

**Yes no hurt me so good baby oh**

_C'est bon quand tu me fais mal…_

On va la refaire.

Il continue à avancer.

Je recule.

Repeat One.

¤

- Ecoute vieux, ça va pas être possible, désolé.

- Hm, hm…

¤

Oh il répond !

Et avec ce son moi aussi j'ai envie de danser…

Pourquoi il lâche pas l'affaire ?

Il avance, il avance.

Je recule, je recule…

On retente.

¤

- Heero, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hm ?

¤

Ok il m'entend, il m'écoute pas.

Il me répond à la tralala dans les bois.

I am so totally IN THE WIND.

**Baby boy you stay on my mind…**

_Tu occupes mes pensées…_

Repeat Two ?

¤

- Oh ! Ça va PAS être possible.

¤

Il avance, il avance, son regard dans le mien.

Et il danse encore.

Et il me bouffe des yeux et il va clairement pas se contenter de ça.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Quand je vais le planter là il va capter.

Autant ça se fait pas de faire ce que je fais.

Autant j'en ai marre de récapépète.

¤

- Hm ?

¤

Oh, c'est mal bar'.

Il est dans son trip.

On va la faire méthode tout-petits

_Repeat after me ?_

_Toi te trouver un autre steak ?_

- Toi y en avoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer à à dada sur mon Heero.

- Hm, hm.

- …

¤

'Tain il est pas bouché à ce stade.

SANS LE FAIRE EXPRES je baisse les yeux sur sa braguette.

J'essayais de pas le faire jusqu'à présent.

Nan.

Je LUTTAIS pour pas le faire jusqu'à présent.

**Let me breathe…**

_Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle…_

Le jeu de lumière fait un peu mal sur le métal donc t'as un aperçu du matos en ombre chinoise.

Tiens, me demande comment est celle de Wu… aussi ptite que sa couette ?

Ouais, changeons de sujet.

¤

…

…

…

Oh.

Putain.

Pas étonnant qu'il entrave pas, moi j'ai du mal à m'entraver moi-même.

Et pourtant là chuis à la limite de regonfler mini Duo à la pompe à vélo…

Le choc m'a empêché de bien rebander jusque là mais ça m'empêche pas d'apprécier la vue.

C'est de la gourmandise à l'état pur.

**Baby Boy you are son damn fine…**

¤

Il me bouffe du regard encore… et je sens mini Duo tenter un baroud d'honneur.

Oh, ça me brasse, tous les mecs pensent pas qu'avec leur détecteur de coup d'un soir.

Ouais même à moi ça m'arrive d'utiliser le cerveau dans ce cas-là.

Quant à Yuy…

C'est pas la première fois qu'il s'est fait chauffer mais y a des chances que ce soit sa première crampe.

Il peut s'occuper de sa quéquette aussi, ça va cinq minutes.

Et ça me gave de réagir autant.

'tain c'est plus de dalle c'est la grève de la faim.

¤

- Hey tu captes ou quoi ?

- …

- Yuy !

- Non.

¤

Oh ? Il répond.

Je recule, je recule…

Merde, je bute sur un danseur.

Pas le temps de m'excuser.

Projeté en avant.

Pile poil contre un torse d'acier.

'Tain OUI je peux penser avec l'engin créé pour.

Mais tu réfléchis contre ce genre de pecs, toi ?

**Baby boy you are so damn fine**

_C'est clair qu'il est hot. Trop hot._

¤

'il sent vachement bon, genre G-Boss.

Il a anticipé le truc : une de ses mains est sur mes reins

Et l'autre…

Glisse tout doucement sur ma hanche

_Oh…_

Sur mon ventre

_Oh…_

Me gratouille le nombril avant de se poser…

_Oh…_

à l'avant de mon pantal…

_Oh-Oh_…

**Let me breathe…**

_Il me coupe le souffle… l'admettre… n'est pas se soumettre, non ?_

Oh, stop.

Faut se calmer.

¤

- Hey, tu ¤…¤ comprends pas quand on te dit non ?

- Là, tout de suite ?

¤

…

Ressaisis-toi, Maxwell.

Il a une voix digne de remplacer celle de Tro.

A pas moyen alors je me raidis.

Mais il me caresse à travers le tissu et il parle tout bas et j'entends à peine, à cause de la musique,

à cause de lui.

**Picture us dancin real close  
In a dark dark corner**…

_Les paroles tombent bien._

_C'est ce qu'on fait, danser dans un coin bien plus sombre que tout à l'heure._

Chuis un homme.

Et en plus il danse… enfin on danse, je le suis malgré moi….

¤

Chuis en train de me battre contre mes principes et ils font de moi ce que je suis, c'est pour ça que ça le fait pas.

Il ondule des hanches.

Il sait se servir de ses doigts.

Il sait se servir de sa mimine entière, que ce soit devant ou dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Je me raidis, ouais. Complètement.

Chuis un radis, plutôt

Et c'est un RAT.

**Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me**

_J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de tout envoyer en l'air, moi y compris…_

_J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous seuls dans la boîte…_

Je trouve le moyen de répondre tout en suivant ses pas.

¤

- Non demain matin. Ouais là !

- Après avoir dansé comme ça.

- …

- Après qu'on se soit chauffés comme ça ? Après que tu me laisses faire ça…

¤

Et la musique qui continue…

…

Je me mords la lèvre tandis qu'il me mordille l'oreille.

**We stepping in hotter this year**

Il descend la fermeture-éclair de mon fut'

**We stepping in hotter this year.**

_Cette année ce sera beaucoup plus hot entre nous._

**I know you gonna like it…**

Il s'introduit à l'intérieur et me met la main au panier.

_…_

Il va pas sous le string.

Il veut me faire changer d'avis…

**I know you gonna like it.**

_Je sais que tu vas adorer_

D'ailleurs chuis même pas sûr d'avoir un avis.

C'est dur de penser avec la chose revenue en full force.

¤

- Tu comprendrais, toi ?

- … Non.

¤

Qui me parle ?

Lala…

Faut que je résiste.

Faut que je résiste.

¤

Y a une heure le mec il existait pas et d'un coup je pense qu'à lui ?

C'est de l'obsession ou quoi ?

Nouveau film guest-starring Duo : « la main sur la quéquette »

Penser cohérent.

Penser…

Chameau.

¤

- L'est où le corps que t'es censé garder ?

- …

- Bah ouais vieux, t'es garde du corps, nan ? T'es pas censé être avec ton client ?

¤

¤

Bonne question. Ma voix est ferme et je suis parvenu à poser la main sur son poignet, ce qui le fait arrêter de palucher Gogol.

Je dégage sa main et il la repose, mais cette fois c'est sûr mes reins.

Vu qu'il y a plus nos bras entre nos corps je suis complètement collé à lui,

Un de ses jambes est entre les miennes et mes mains se posent à présent sur ses épaules,

pour le repousser.

…

Il a pas besoin de réveiller la bête, donc plus de tentative de touche-stringos.

**I'm stepping in hotter this year, **

_Cette année je suis plus chaud que jamais…_

Je sens ses lèvres bouger, mimer les paroles à mon oreille…

puis il répond à ma question.

J'ai pas plus de volonté que ça ?

Tout son corps me crie les dernières paroles…

**So don't you fight it**

_Ne résiste pas…_

¤

- Le client est entre de bonnes mains.

¤

Et il me hmm…

¤

**So don't you fight it**

_Ne me résiste pas…_

¤

Et je résiste plus… peux bien m'accorder encore un petit moment…

Là c'est lui qui cherche !

* * *

* * *

**Pendant ce temps à quelques mètres de là…**

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner, multimilliardaire et homme le plus convoité, Terre et colonies incluses, ondulait sur la piste avec une grâce typiquement orientale.

Il avait pris des cours.

Vêtu d'un jean blanc anti-tâche G-Gucci déchiré aux endroits stratégiques – juste sous la fesse, coquin-, d'un marcel de la couleur de ses yeux et de chaussures G-Winn – designé par lui-même -, il se la donnait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de déranger Duo pour le moment.

Et puis, à cette heure, Heero avait dû lui dire qu'il était son garde du corps…

Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop ?

Il s'esclaffa. Vu où se trouvait sa langue, il ne risquait pas de l'utiliser pour l'insulter.

¤

Tout en dansant avec quelques partenaires complètement et irrémédiablement sous son charme – il serait pauvre qu'on lui céderait sa propre fortune, physique d'acteur oblige – il se remémorait les événements de ces dernières années… ainsi que son petit plan…

¤

¤

Heero Yuy était le garde du corps de Réléna jusqu'à il y a encore deux mois et tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleure du monde… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à jouer les bonnes samaritaines et à lui trouver quelqu'un pour être heureux parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre seul.

Une Sainte Réléna en SCA – Syndrome de Couplitude Avancé – avait passé, en AC 200, une petite annonce sécurisée par le journal de son amie Dorothy Catalonia, qui était partout où la fortune pouvait être amassée. Et un journal spécialisé dans les rencontres se vendait comme des petits pains.

Sur cette annonce on pouvait y voir la photo de Heero en smoking, sous le pseudo « lover101 » avec, pour attirer la clientèle – comme si la photo en elle-même ne suffisait pas – l'accroche suivante : « Célibataire. Qu'attendez-vous ? ».

Le tout avec l'adresse d'une boîte postale qui transmettait les trop nombreuses demandes au malheureux destinataire.

¤

Au bout de deux années de harcèlement, Heero, n'en pouvant plus des pseudos rencontres fortuites, des appels anonymes qui finissaient en « je peux vous rappeler », des mails-déclarations et de courriers en tous genres, démissionna.

Officiellement parce qu'il avait eu une meilleure opportunité proposée par Quatre Winner : un poste où il voyagerait le plus à travers l'espace alors que les déplacements de son ancienne cliente se faisaient essentiellement sur Terre.

Officieusement, parce que Heero s'était proposé. Il avait su que Quatre recherchait un nouveau garde du corps et il n'a fait ni une, ni deux, il lui a dit qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait pour ce job.

Et c'était vrai.

Officieusement et officiellement, le départ arrangeait les deux parties.

¤

Pour la petite histoire, l'héritière du royaume de Sanks n'avait pas perdu au change, un certain Chang Wu Fei ayant été affecté à la place vacante.

Officiellement, il avait été décidé qu'un haut gradé Preventers assurerait la sécurité de la vice ministre.

Officieusement, Chang et Réléna étaient amants depuis deux ans et en avaient leur claque de se voir entre deux réceptions barbantes – même si c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés -.

Officieusement encore – puisque très peu de personnes savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour des raisons de sécurité -, Chang Wu Fei était la cause de l'état de couplitude avancée de sa chère et tendre. Surveillons ce jeune homme de près, il risque de se marier avant de dire ouf.

Un dragon pouvait rendre sa dragonne heureuse.

¤¤

Heero avait raconté à Quatre qu'après l'affaire Dékim Barton, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir un peu à sa vie, à ce qu'il allait faire et un an après il était retourné voir la première personne a lui avoir ouvert son cœur : Réléna.

Il avait raconté à l'héritier qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et que, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience, il ne comprenait pas que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était certes de l'amour, mais pas au sens où elle croyait l'entendre.

Il ne la désirait pas. En fait il était gay, tout simplement et il l'avait découvert tard – en ayant une sacrée érection en regardant Trowa adulte dans un numéro de trapéziste -, mais une fois qu'il avait su, il avait rattrapé le temps perdu.

¤

Elle n'était pas folle amoureuse de lui mais elle l'aimait énormément. Ils s'aimaient énormément. Mais Heero n'était pas, n'avait jamais été, ne serait probablement jamais du genre « couple », long truc à deux, projets d'avenir et noms des enfants.

Ils étaient le premier amour l'un de l'autre, même si ce n'était pas le vrai, il restait grand. Il restait beau.

Ils étaient restés ensembles quelques mois - courant AC 199 -, plus pour elle que pour lui, avant de se quitter excellents amis.

Ensuite Heero avait réglé sa libido sur « on ». Une fois qu'il avait goûté aux joies du sexe libre, sans attache, 100 pour 100 plaisir, pas moyen de se priver.

Pas.

Moyen.

¤

Alors quand Quatre avait dit à Heero qu'il partait sur L2 rejoindre Duo pour le week-end… pour y faire la fiesta… Heero s'était dit pourquoi pas, ça faisait un petit moment – une semaine – qu'il n'avait pas tiré son coup et banco, quoi.

Bien sûr, en tant que garde du corps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de boire de l'alcool en service mais bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de danser ou de faire un touche-pipi dans un coin tout en jetant un œil vite fait sur Quatre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était une chochotte non plus.

C'était ainsi que Mister Stratège avait vendu le « concept » à son garde du corps.

¤

L'idée de revoir Duo ne semblait pas le troubler plus que ça. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni avaient cherché à se voir depuis six ans après tout, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de le revoir.

Il ne s'était pas étonné qu'ils soient restés en contact tout ce temps non plus : l'amitié s'entretenait et Quatre et Duo s'étaient rapidement liés et avaient apparemment tenu à conserver ces liens. Comme il avait voulu renouer avec Réléna. Il ne fallait pas accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'en fallait à son entraînement, ce que certains avaient tendance à faire. Il n'était pas un benêt niveau sentiments et émotions, juste pas envie ni le besoin de les partager avec la terre entière.

Heero n'avait clairement pas de curiosité particulière vis-à-vis de celui dont il se rappelait comme une « personne sympa, de confiance avec un humour atroce, doté, à leur première rencontre, d'un style vestimentaire aussi catastrophique que le sien ».

Il était la deuxième personne à avoir voulu être son ami. Et cette réflexion avait fait naître l'espace d'une nanoseconde un soupçon de douceur dans le regard neutre. Quatre pouvait le jurer.

¤

Lorsque Heero avait demandé ce que l'ex pilote 02 célébrait, Quatre, en bon stratège, n'avait pas jugé important de préciser qu'il fêtait son célibat. Cela pouvait court-circuiter une tentative d'approche… on n'avait pas forcément envie de se rapprocher d'une personne qui préférait être libre et le revendiquait.

Pas quand on avait plus ou moins connu cette personne. Certaines choses devaient être découvertes petit à petit.

¤

Entre deux débriefings et quelques piña-coladas, Heero avait avoué aimer ses hommes « grands, bruns, musclés athlétiques – pas de gonflette svp, ça servait à rien -, souple – pour des raisons évidentes -, intelligent – il fallait qu'il ait un cerveau pour se rappeler de son prénom au cas où ils seraient amenés à se revoir -, drôle – un mec avec lequel il s'emmerdait ne méritait pas une nuit -, sachant danser – il adorait ça -, et bouger – c'était très utile pour la danse du matelas -, et avec un incroyable sex-appeal ». Et, si c'était pas précisé auparavant, « pas un figurant au lit svp ». Cordialement, Heero Yuy.

¤

Quatre savait aussi que Trowa Barton était le summum du sex-appeal pour le métis, mais que celui-ci était pris. Et bien pris.

Il lui avait proposé de le lui prêter de temps en temps mais Heero Yuy avait éclaté de rire, statuant à haute et intelligible voix qu'il ne « partageait pas ». Pas en connaissance de cause en tous cas.

¤

Lorsque Quatre, le sourire en coin, lui avait demandé s'il ne venait pas à son « parfait » esprit qu'il était peut-être – mais seulement peut-être- un tout petit peu exigeant pour une brève rencontre, Heero répondait avec humour : « si je suis presque parfait, alors il me faut la presque perfection, même pour quelques heures ». Soldat jr et lui n'avaient pas le temps de perdre du temps.

¤

En revanche, il était venu à l'esprit du célibataire le plus convoité de l'espace, que Duo correspondait en bien des points - si ce n'était en tous - à la propre description du parfait compagnon de jeu de sieur Heero. Mais il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire, encore une fois, certaines choses valaient la peine d'être découvertes,

Savourées.

Il était pas con non plus.

Et puis…

Heero au moins, n'avait pas les principes un peu… chiants de Duo concernant les « potes » parce que Heero se serait bien occupé du cas Trowa.

Heero et Duo avaient les mêmes goûts.

Hmm… une bien belle brochette !

¤¤

Depuis AC 199 et une magistrale interprétation de trapèze dans une roulotte, l'homme le plus sexy de l'année du magazine G-Vogue et son dauphin étaient ensemble. Leur union était libre et au tout début le blond ne s'était pas privé pour aller voir ailleurs et incitait même son homme à en faire de même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe, naturellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus peur de se suffire à eux-mêmes. De ne pas confondre perdre sa liberté et perdre son cœur. Parce que son cœur était bel et bien perdu, mais il en avait gagné un autre à la place.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sensible aux charmes d'autres. Mais l'envie de sauter le pas n'était plus là. Pas besoin de tentation quand on sortait avec la tentation.

¤

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient tout le temps être fourrés ensemble, s'appeler tous les jours et se prendre la tête sur la couleur du papier peint de la chambre. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils vivraient ensemble plus de quelques semaines par an. Mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils resteraient ensemble tout court.

Il n'avait jamais parlé – et ne parlerait jamais - de ses conquêtes d'avant, quand il allait à la chasse.

Il ne parlait pas à Trowa de ses conquêtes à lui. Car si Quatre avait arrêté de chercher ailleurs de quoi se distraire, il n'était pas sûr que Trowa ait fait de même. Et il ne lui avait ni imposé, ni fait part de sa décision.

Ils avaient encore quelques petits secrets mais ils vivaient en accords avec eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient heureux comme ça et ils verraient bien.

¤

¤

N'empêche le Heero, hein ?

Perfect Bodyguard…

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait pas de la soirée, en attendant quand il a vu un certain fêtard se déhancher comme un malade, il a même pas cherché à comprendre…

Il a fini d'un trait son G-Gin-Fizz et il est parti voir du côté sexy body si j'y suis.

Pour avoir une private dance.

Et vu où devait se trouver sa langue et que Duo serait complètement taré de refuser un plan dynamite grimpage de rideau de cette qualité, il était persuadé qu'il apprécierait son cadeau à sa juste valeur :

Heero serait le CQVYAD de Duo.

Le parfait cadeau pour oublier en une soirée les années ED.

Et qui sait ?

¤

Sans déconner, quelles étaient les stats pour que 4/5 pilotes de Gundam soient gays ?

Pas vraiment de signe avant-coureur, pas écrit sur leur front, ni sur leurs armures mobiles.

Et pourtant…

Alors les chances que ces deux-là continuent après… alors qu'ils ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre qu'un plan…

Quasi nulles, hein ?

Il pouffa en exécutant un mouvement particulièrement langoureux, ondulant sur place comme un serpent tentateur, charmé par une flûte… et d'un coup…

Quelqu'un l'enlaça par derrière, glissant les mains sur les pectoraux très bien définis, ses abdominaux dessinés au laser, avant de les laisser sur le ventre.

Un souffle se posa sur son cou.

Le corps se frotta langoureusement.

¤

Le corps derrière dansait en rythme avec la musique,

Langoureusement…

**I know you gonna like it…**

**I know you gonna like it…**

¤

Trop.

Langoureusement.

Des lèvres se posèrent derrière une oreille, des petites dents nacrées la mordillant de temps en temps.

Deux personnes osaient pénétrer son espace vital et toucher son corps de cette façon. Quoi que celui auquel il pensait ne lui aurait pas mordillé l'oreille.

Enfin si. Mais pas comme ça.

Il devait être un peu pompette, dans l'euphorie du moment.

Il dansa au rythme de ce partenaire émérite avant de donner une petite tape amicale sur la main qui caressait son torse, criant presque pour se faire entendre :

¤

- Duo ! T'abuses quand même… c'est quoi le souci avec Heero ?

- Parce que Duo te fait ça ?

¤

La voix à son oreille ne cachait pas son amusement, surtout avec le bond que son partenaire avait fait.

Il le fit se retourner et lui administra un long baiser très possessif, écoeurant quiconque se trouvant dans le coin et ayant voulu tenter sa chance avec le golden boy qui avait tout prévu… sauf ça.

**So dont you fight it…**

¤

- Trowa ! Mais comment… j'croyais que t'avais représentation… comme tous les week-ends !

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé… tu m'as dit que tu serais sur L2 à faire la fête avec Duo… mais tu ne m'as pas invité.

- …

- Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé…

¤

Quatre éclata d'un rire franc avant d'enlacer les épaules de l'homme qui était presque de la même taille que lui. Puis il répondit :

¤

- Je te l'accorde… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu me dire… J'aurais envoyé… Mais comment ?

_¤_

_Une caresse de cheveux d'or…_

¤

- Comment te faire une surprise si je te préviens ?

- …

¤

_Des lèvres sur un front…_

¤

- Quant à ce que je fais là…

- Hmm…

¤

_Des doigts qui glissent des cheveux, frôlent une nuque avant de plonger au creux des reins…_

¤

- Est-ce que tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais laisser le célibataire le plus convoité de l'espace faire la fête avec son meilleur ami bombe anatomique dans la boîte la plus branchée de L2 sans moi ? Est-ce que je suis stupide ou suicidaire ?

¤

_Un frémissement._

_Une bouche à une oreille…_

¤

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Trowa, ni l'un ni l'autre…

¤

_Une bouche à un souffle d'une autre…_

¤

- J'ai eu peur de te partager encore.

- Je sais… _Je le vois puisque tu es là._

¤

_Le bout d'une langue retraçant le contour des lèvres…_

¤

- Je ne veux plus…

- Je sais… et moi… devrais-je te partager ?

¤

_Des dents mordillant une lèvre supérieure…_

¤

- De cœur… je n'ai jamais partagé. Jamais.

- Je sais… moi non plus. Et tu le sais.

¤

_Des dents mordillant une lèvre inférieure et humide._

¤

- Oui. De corps… je ne partage plus depuis des années…

_¤_

_Un sourire étonné et ému._

¤

- Moi non plus Trowa, moi non plus…

¤

_Un plus que baiser…_

**Si don't you fight it…**

Heero et Duo aux oubliettes…

* * *

**De retour avec petit Duo…**

¤

**Touch me**

**Touch me**

**I wanna feel your body**

**Your heartbeat next to mine…**

¤

Ils te passent des chansons de malade et hmmm…

Ça date, ça date, mais ils font plus rien de bon de nos jours.

Cette chanson elle est naze mais bordel le rythme.

Et les paroles…

Et l'autre qui se prive pas de me…

Hmm…

Et moi non plus…

Nan, nan, on va le faire sur la piste, là.

J'essais de reprendre ma respiration entre deux explorations profondes de nos bouches respectives.

Il a du souffle pépère.

Ça doit faire un bail…

'tain je lutte, je LUTTE !

Aidez-moi !

¤

- Attends…

- Non, Maxwell… ça va pas être possible.

¤

_Un baiser langoureux…_

_Et un autre…_

_Et un autre…_

_Une tentative désespérée de parler_

¤

- Mais on peut pas…

¤

_Un haussement de sourcil :_

¤

- Pourquoi ? On pouvait tout à l'heure.

- …

¤

_Des fesses palpées, malaxées…_

_Un gémissement étouffé._

¤

- On pouvait avant que tu saches que c'est moi.

- Et ça te dérange pas ?

¤

_Un étonnement sincère._

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben on se connaît, quoi, ça te fait pas… bizarre ?

¤

_Un rire léger._

¤

- Ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses encore réfléchir…

¤

_Une langue qui caresse des lèvres…_

¤

- Ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses encore parler…

¤

_Une lèvre prise entre deux feux…_

¤

- Ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses être autant excité et renier tes besoins, tes envies… et tu as envie de moi…

¤

_Des lèvres relâchées._

_Un souffle sur une joue_

¤

- Ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses me vanter un produit sans assurer le service après-vente… tu es un grand garçon, Maxwell… Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu…

¤

_Pointe de la langue sur une pommette_

¤

- Ça me fait bizarre que tu me dises non après tout ça. Si ça me fait bizarre qu'on se soit connus avant ? J'm'en fous totalement.

¤

_Pointe de la langue glissant de la joue jusqu'au coin des lèvres…_

¤

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, t'aurais pu être mon ami ou le mari de la sœur de ma grand-mère que je m'en foutrais royalement. T'aurais pu être mon ennemi que ça m'aurait excité…

_¤_

_Pointe de la langue lapant la commissure avec gourmandise._

¤

- Je ne renie jamais. Jamais. JAMAIS. un besoin partagé. Un désir commun. Et je ne te laisserai ni nier, ni me prendre pour un con

¤

_Un baiser._

_Des mains dans les cheveux courts,_

_D'autres sur les hanches._

_Un baiser long._

_Long, sensuel, enflammé, plus encore…_

_Si enflammé qu'ils en avaient arrêté de danser… et pour cause…_

_Duo avait pris le contrôle du baiser._

_Le contrôle tout court._

_¤_

_Duo ne se laissait plus embrasser avec délectation, mais embrassait avec tout son savoir-faire._

_Toute sa rage._

_Tout son désir._

_Et même Heero Yuy, perfect séducteur de son état, ne pouvait qu'arrêter de bouger_

_Et subir._

_Et aimer._

_Et gémir…_

_Et frémir…_

_A trop chercher à attiser un feu, on pouvait se brûler…_

_Très, très fort._

¤

Hmm

Je vais lui montrer, moi, de quel bois je me chauffe…

Ah il se permet de porter des jugements, hein ?

Hein il croit qu'il a gagné, hein ?

Il débarque d'où lui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Je vais le mettre à genoux…

Je vais le mettre à genoux et…

Il comprendra le sens du mot allumer et laisser en plan.

¤

- Oh, on me veut à ce point petit soldat ?

- Hmm…

¤

_Mouvement de balancier._

¤

- On me veut si fort que ça ?

¤

_Mouvement de balancier._

_Encore._

¤

- Hmm…

- Si fort que t'en perds le nord ? Que t'oublies qui a fait quoi ? C'est toi qui es venu. Mais personne t'a forcé mon coco.

¤

_Mouvement de balancier._

_Coup de rein._

¤

- Hm… tu as… tout fait pour ?

- Si fort que tu insistes encore et encore, à réclamer quelque chose que tu peux avoir n'importe où ici… n'importe quand…

¤

_Lèvres contre lèvres._

¤

- Hm…

- Alors… si c'est moi que tu veux, Yuy… tu peux toujours courir. Tu peux toujours souffrir dans ton ben trop serré. Ou faire un nœud au bout.

- …

- Quoi qu'il arrive je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je le veux. Et je renie mon désir si je le veux, tu fais ce que tu veux du tien.

¤

_Mordillage de lèvres._

¤

- Je. Ne. Te. Dois. Rien. Vais rejoindre Quatre. Amuses-toi bien !

¤

_Et je le plante là._

_Et j'en suis fier !_

_Et j'ai un de ces mal à la bistouquette…  
mini Duo ne me pardonnera jamais, m'enfin… il me pardonnera le temps que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre._

_Quel melon ce mec !_

_Même s'il a en partie raison._

_Même si je comprends bien, mais il avait qu'à pas la ramener._

_C'est lui qui a allumé la mèche… et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à l'éteindre, j'aurais eu encore plus de mal, sinon._

_Comme quoi…_

¤

¤

¤

J'ai trouvé un certain blondinet se la donnant sur le « one, two, step » de Ciara.

Je l'ai rejoint, ai tapé dans sa main et on a assuré la choré comme des pros, faut dire qu'on a pris des cours, chacun de notre côté.

Quatre et moi on a un peu dansé ensemble, sexy comme il faut et on a pas trop eu le temps de parler,

pas trop envie non plus.

J'ai été surpris de voir Tro là, apparemment il était parti se prendre un verre. Il est revenu, a fait une tite impro avec Quatre et moi puis je lui ai laissé son mec.

Classe.

¤

C'est lui qui gardait le corps de Quatre alors. Mais il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

Remarquez, il ne m'avait pas parlé de Heero non plus.

Passons.

Bordel ce qu'il est bandant, Tro…

Même dans le noir.

Ça fait qu'il va dormir à la maison avec son mec… et Heero où je le fous ?

Je lui propose aussi ?

Après ce qui s'est passé ce serait con de le faire venir, hein ?

Après… est-ce que je peux le laisser à l'hôtel ?

Ok c'est pas un pote mais bon… on est quoi après ce qu'on a fait ?

¤

Je suis pris en sandwich entre deux mecs qui paraissent pas mal.

L'un est un peu maigre et l'autre ultra costaud.

Tous les deux habillés pareils, ptet pas la même couleur, chais pas.

Au palper c'est du jean/t-shirt soie – débiles, mais bon -

On danse sur de la musique orientale, Alablabla je crois.

Alabina.

¤

Franchement je danse, je flirtine mais rien d'autre, pas que ça m'ai servi de leçon, rien à voir.

C'est juste que…

Quand on a eu du caviar on a du mal à retourner au steak-frites.

J'ai carrément plus faim et y a pas moyen que je me force.

Je sais pas ce que fait Heero, je le regarde pas.

Chuis pas maso non plus.

Un éclat de lumière et je vois les visages de celui qui est face à moi.

Oh PUTAIN.

J'ai dit mignon ?

…

¤

- Si je m'attendais à ça… mais c'est Poussinet…

- Oh mais c'est Moquette Man ! Comment va ?

¤

On discute un peu et du coup, vu que je suis « Poussinet » ils ont du mal à recommencer à flirtiner comme tout à l'heure.

J'aurais jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux-là !

Pour eux je suis un môme quoi et ce sont pas des sadiques.

Quand j'y pense…

Je me suis fait palper par Moquette Man et Joe Chico XDDD !

Du coup la pression elle est partie, on a bien sympathisé et on se marre là, sans penser à ma quéquette.

Je voulais un coup et du coup je m'en fous !

C'est dingue ça ?

¤¤

Il est 6h00 du matin.

Chuis mort enfin, _on_ est mort.

Me voilà dans la limousine avec Quatre, Trowa couché sur ses cuisses…

Et Heero.

Ouais, Heero.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air étonné quand il est monté et il a dit : « où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ? Je suis son garde du corps ».

Comme on était trop morts et qu'on n'avait aucune raison d'aller à l'hôtel – enfin Quatre, Tro et moi, pas Heero – j'ai proposé qu'on rentre.

Tro s'est endormi, Quatre me fixe avec un sourire en coin et Heero me regarde ouvertement.

Je fais style de rien et je mate son visage.

…

l'était plutôt mignon quand il était jeune, pour peu qu'on aime le style touffe de cheveux, nez de pantin, regard de sadique.

Clairement pas mon style.

Mais là…

Je dirais pas qu'il est mon style de mec mais il pourrait facilement le devenir.

Je connais les lignes de son corps alors je me concentre sur son visage.

Fin et légèrement carré.

Bouche gourmande, zappons,

Regard de braise bleu et sourcils un peu mieux entretenus.

Peau lisse…

Cheveux beaucoup plus courts…

Je recommence à avoir faim.

J'éteins la lumière de la lime' histoire que Trowa puisse se reposer.

Genre.

¤

¤

¤

On est à la maison.

Je leur dis que j'ai pas le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire, que ce sera pour demain.

Je dis à Quatre de monter dans sa chambre habituelle tout en lui demandant de placer Heero dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, que j'allais prendre ma douche.

Je vis dans un cinq pièces.

Quatre me dit ok et bonne nuit en me faisant un smack sans arrière-pensées.

C'est un truc entre nous et quelque part je suis content qu'il le fasse devant Tro, qu'il soit pas différent quand il y a son mec.

C'est con mais bon, j'ai le droit d'être con !

Il a un regard qui veut dire « toi tu vas me donner le pourquoi du comment dès que je te choppe ».

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et je monte me doucher.

¤

¤

Ah une bonne douche… sans mouiller mes cheveux sinon c'est la misère.

Pour me détendre… et pour évacuer l'odeur de fauve, j'ai horreur de me coucher sans me doucher, encore plus en sortie de boîte.

Ordinairement je prends une douche bien chaude mais là elle est limite glacée.

Ouais, faut que je détende mini Duo, là parce que j'ai tous les événements de la soirée qui font flash-back sur mon corps.

Heero…

Ses mains…

Son souffle…

Sa peau…

Sa… peau ?

Oh merde !

J'ai juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres que le jet est ouvert presque à fond…

Et est réchauffé…

Par d'autres doigts que les miens.

Un corps nu est contre le mien.

Dos à moi.

J'y crois pas… il abandonne jamais ?

Heero…

¤

- Yuy… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

_Sourire dans la voix._

¤

- Je prends une douche avec toi.

¤

_Je donne le change._

¤

- Il y a une autre salle de bains en face de la chambre de Quatre et une autre au rez de chaussée.

¤

_Une voix chaude…_

_Un petit va et vient…_

¤

- Tu ne l'avais pas mentionné, Quatre non plus. Et puis le tour du propriétaire c'est demain n'est-ce pas ?

- Heero… je croyais… tu pouvais…

¤

_J'ondule contre lui._

_Que faire d'autre à ma place ?_

_Il me prend par surprise._

_…_

_Ha._

_Ha._

_Ha._

¤

- T'étais le plus sexe de la boîte. On va pas rouler en G-quatrelle quand on a une G-Mazeratti. Toi aussi d'ailleurs t'es rentré bredouille pourtant t'avais des occasions. Alors pourquoi tu te compliques la vie ?

¤

_Ouais, pourquoi ?_

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait qu'on se connaisse ? Tu crois que je vais te demander en mariage ou quoi ?

- …

- Relax !

¤

_Cette voix rauque dans mon oreille…_

¤

- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi et toi aussi… on a des capotes… il est où le problème ?

¤

_Une langue qui lape l'eau sur mon cou._

_C'est vrai ça, il est où le problème ?_

_Je le vois plus, j'ai les yeux fermés._

_Chuis nu, chuis mouillé, je bande comme jamais._

_Je le veux comme j'ai jamais voulu personne._

_Et lui aussi, j'le vois mal insister pour ce genre de choses._

_On veut la même chose._

_Il caresse mini Duo avec doigté, douceur et fermeté._

_Et merde si je dis non à mes principes de don't touch les friends._

_C'est pas mon ami. Ptet qu'il le deviendra un jour mais on en est pas là._

_Je lui enlace le cou et me frotte contre mon passeport pour le septième ciel._

_Je murmure._

¤

- Pas d'attaches ?

¤

_Il me répond tout en m'embrassant dans le cou_

¤

- Pas d'attaches.

¤

_Il me retourne et je vois à travers mes paupières plissées son corps doré dans toute sa splendeur._

_Maman…_

_Enfin euh…_

_Hilde…_

_Et j'allais refuser ça ?_

_Il faut que je lui demande un dernier truc :_

¤

- Dé… Dépistage ?

¤

_Il me répond, me léchant les lèvres :_

¤

- Il y a deux semaines par la médecine du travail de Winner Inc. Clean. Et je me protège toujours. Toi ?

¤

_Il continue de me lécher les lèvres…_

¤

- Hmm… Hmmm… Hmmm

- Hm ?

- Il y a un mois… de moi-même… clean de chez clean. Toujours prudent…

¤

Il m'aurait répondu non que ça m'aurait stoppé direct.

Il me ment pas et moi non plus. On sait ce que c'est que de risquer nos vies et on ne le ferait pas pour des conneries.

On se connaît au moins sur ce point-là.

Il m'avale les lèvres en me plaquant contre la douche.

Je lève légèrement une jambe pour me frotter plus.

Bordel c'est bon.

C'est bon…

¤

Je palpe tout ce qu'il y a à palper et y a de la surface.

Je lape l'eau à même sa peau sous le jet tandis qu'il palpe aussi.

Et mes principes qui font de moi ce que je suis ? La je suis de chair.

Demain je serai Duo Maxwell.

Là je suis que mon corps et hmm… hmmm… je vais y avoir droit…

Et on veut la même chose donc arrêter là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Ça va pas être possible…

Oh nan…

Trop hot.

_Trop hot…_

On va s'envoyer en l'air, ouais.

Je murmure encore…

¤

- Juste pour… ce soir…

- Hm…

¤

Ça veut dire quoi, hm là ?

Pour une nuit je dois m'acheter un dico ?

Merde, c'est cher payé quand même.

**_So don't you fight it…_**

**_So don't you fight it…_**

¤

¤

**Tzusukuuuu !**

* * *

* * *

La suite dans le chapitre V : « Comment tenter de se faire larguer… d'un mec que t'es pas censé avoir »

J'ai réussi à poster ce chap pour l'anniv de Petit Poulpe ! (comment que j'ai boosté XD) Il est pour toi en 1er ma choupi et pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent et ont eu la gentillesse de me faire un petit coucou !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Vous comprenez maintenant la description de Tom et Jerry ? Tout a une explication XD !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ la fic qui était censée être courte ne me fait plus peur, mais on en voit le bout ¤

**Disclaimers supplémentaires : « call on me » appartient à Eric Prydz, « Baby Boy » à Beyonce et Jay-Z, « touch me » à Samanta Fox, « one two step » à Ciara.**


	5. Comment tenter de se faire larguer

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic en cinq parties + court épilogue. C'est le DERNIER CHAP ! Après c'est l'épilogue XD ('tain inspi de m¤¤¤¤ qd tu ns tiens…)**

**Rating pour celui-là : ****T voir M**

**Couple : ex EdX2, 1x2 au sens biblique du terme right now. Si ça devient + ils vous le feront savoir, merci XD. 1xOC, 2xOC…**

**Résumé : Duo Maxwell contre le Syndrome de Couplitude Absolue… (Qui a dit Michael Kael ?)**

**Câlins : à ma Mi bientôt rentrée, à ma Lunanamoi retravailleuse XD, à une tite M qui m'aura fait pleurer de rire et à une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** reviews : à Lihiel, Yami-rose, Malunanamoi, Misha, Naïa, Sharleen-Rose, Neko, Sailor Saiyuri, Echizen D Luffy ! **

**Clin d'œil : à Kaorulabelle (te fais pas engueuler qd même ! Un chtouille de patience ! D'ailleurs je poste un peu plus tôt !) et à Hanako (des vents Duo en a mis, Duo en mettra… et Heero aussi XD La preuve ? Il a pas lâché l'affaire XD)**

****

**IMPORTANT : sortez COUVERTS. La capote, c'est pas de la gnognotte**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**¤**

**Chapitre V : « Comment tenter de se faire larguer d'un mec... que t'es pas censé avoir à la base »**

**(Ou aussi appelé « le chou-fleur ne me fait plus peur »)**

¤

**Appartement – enfin là lit - de Duo Maxwell, L2, AC 202, le dimanche de la fiesta consolatrice de la « terrible et déchirante rupture »**

¤

**_I'm too sexy for your body, _**

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Je marmonne.

J'ai le corps en pelote…

¤

_too__ sexy for your body, too sexy for your body…_

¤

- Hmm…

¤

'fait chaud

'Fait moite…

'sniff, sniff

'fait sueur.

'tain ça chnoufe des bras

Refoule powa.

Je vais me noyer dans le sent-bon.

¤

**_too_****_ sexy for you body… too sexy…_**

¤

Sauf que.

Euh…

J'ai deux bras hein ?

J'en ai que je suis en train de suicider sous mon corps.

J'dors super mal.

J'en ai un autre… sur un autre corps…

Et le troisième, chuis en dessous…

Et le quatrième avec paluche sur mes fesses à… oilpéa…

On peut avoir une crampe à la couille ?

Chuis en train d'écraser mes trésors.

¤

**_for_****_ your body…_**

¤

OH PUTAIN JE M'SUIS FAIT TROWA !

Chuis bluffé : contorsionniste !

JE VAIS ME FAIRE BUTER !

ON VA SQUEEZER L'OR DU CAPTAIN

EUH… Nan on va négocier, hein ?

Je vais pas en parler à Quatre ?

Ça va pas nan ?

Pourquoi foutre ? Pour gagner un pain dans la gueule et risquer de perdre mon meilleur pote ?

Pour un nique-nique ?

Il le saura JAMAIS.

'tain chuis où au fait ?

S'il parle je le bute.

Remarquez... l'est pas réputé pour l'ouvrir.

Pourtant il me parle, là !

'doit parler dans son sommeil… 'paraît que ça m'arrive.

'tain pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

J'me suis pas murgé à ce point, hein ?

Parce qu'il faut le coma éthylique là pour que je me fasse le mec de mon meilleur ami.

Et encore…

¤

**_Too_****_ sexy for your body, too sexy_**

¤

'Tain pour quelqu'un de pas bavard…

Faut que j'ouvre les yeux.

Les crottes d'œil fondues devraient être brevetées : mieux que la glu.

Bordel chui collé à son flan et j'ai même une jambe entre les siennes.

C'est dingue quand on émerge les trucs viennent à l'arrache.

J'essais de dégager la jambe discrétos.

Elle remonte un peu et…

'l'a de ces cuisseaux mes aïeux…

Merde il bouge… et ça grogne doucement.

Je fais le mort.

Ola… coucougnette est décoincée par le mouvement.

Mini D se met à l'heure du réveil.

A ce rythme il va servir de gong et les frères coucougnettes vont faire ding-dong.

¤

**_Too_****_ sexy for your body, too sexy…_**

¤

J'essais de sortir la main qui est sur lui du coma.

Ankylosée à fond…

Il doit sentir mon cœur là, je vais pas l'avoir.

Il sait que je dors plus.

…

Bon.

Attendons que ça se passe…

Oh non, je bande…

BORDEL IL S'ALLONGE SUR MOI !

¤

**_too_****_ sexy for your…_**

¤

Il dégage sa main de mon cul – trop aimable –, il m'étale sur le dos.

Roh…

Il glisse sa jambe entre la mienne…

Si je garde les yeux fermés je peux faire style « qui me parle, qui me touche » ?

Il m'enfonce carrément dans le matelas, son bas ventre contre le mien et…

- Aaaaaah

Bordel, j'ai le cul en chou-fleur…

Me mords la lèvre.

¤

Quatre je me hais beaucoup tu sais.

Mais comme t'en sauras rien, je vivrais seul avec cette intense déchirure…

Mais, j'y pense…

Il a des problèmes de mémoire !

Pas obligé de le buter, on peut le manipuler à la place !

'Tain ces tablettes…

Trop bandant.

Trop… Wouah !

Ouais c'est nase. Désolé mais au réveil y a que Mini D qui pète la forme.

Pour éviter le matelas sous le fion je me cambre contre lui…

Bah j'ai pas le choix, trop de pression…

Et il continue à parler…

Et il bande sec…

¤

**_I'm too sexy for your_** ¤PAM¤

…

…

Ce qui à l'oreille semble être un poing est suspicieusement entré en collision avec Trowa parce qu'il parle plus.

Trowa est entré en collision avec Trowa.

ôO ?

Oô ?

OO !

Je lâche la pression.

J'atterris sur mon cul.

Mes mains sont j'sais pas où, m'en fous, c'est pas mes mains que je sens.

- Aaaaah

C'est plus un chou-fleur, c'est un champ de chou.

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut et ils se posent sur des yeux…

Bleus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?

¤

…

…

Suis totalement réveillé maintenant.

Suis totalement soulagé.

Suis totalement…

Oh.

Merde.

¤

- Change de ton, fillette. Tu viens de me niquer mon réveil ! Tu me dois 3700 crédits.

¤

Il me prend pour un demeuré et ça se voit.

Il me prend pour un demeuré et j'm'en fous, j'lui dois rien.

Il a un regard totalement ensommeillé mais il hausse un sourcil. C'est mon pieu j'vais le virer.

L'est tout pâle.

L'a les cheveux dans tous les sens.

L'a des marques de moi sur le cou

Là… là j'oublie le champ de chou…

¤

- Trowa et Quatre seront intéressés d'apprendre ta manière très… particulière de te réveiller… quoique t'as très bien choisi… la voix comme le modèle…

¤

Il sourit le salaud !

Sympa le sourire canaille… l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça.

Normal, t'imagines pas un mec qui te fait pas bander. Et ado, le constipé du spandex, nan pas vraiment.

Mais là…

J'ai le rappel de la nuit qui me revient…

La douche…

Hot… et éclats de rire…

Z'avez essayé de mettre une capote sous la douche ?

…

Ouais faut sortir du jet XD.

Ouais faut y penser sur le coup !

La lumière de la salle de bains mettait le mec en valeur.

Son corps mouillé qui se contracte,

ses bras forts qui te soutiennent,

ses cheveux plaqués,

ses yeux qui changent de couleur quand il prend son pied,

ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent et son souffle court,

sa langue…

Sa voix soit rauque, soit inexistante quand tout son corps m'appelle…

L'eau qui coule, couvrant presque nos gémissements,

le bruit de frottement peau contre peau…

Il m'a explosé le neurone.

¤

Le lit…

Où on a eu une répète de la douche en moins précipité, mais tout aussi chaud.

Je lui disais bonne nuit, genre il allait aller dans son lit.

Genre j'y croyais.

Genre je voulais.

Mais j'ai tenté quoi. Déjà c'est la première fois qu'un coup d'un soir couche avec moi dans mon pieu.

Ça fait super bizarre.

Je recommençais à réfléchir au moment où il m'a attrapé.

Il m'a caressé…

Il m'a convaincu.

La chair est faible.

C'est clair.

D-Rondelle – prononcez « Di » - protestait avec toute la puissance du Gundam ancestral mais pas moyen, quand t'as cette voix-là qui se colle à ton oreille et qui te dit :

- Il fait encore nuit…

- … _lui avait dit juste pour ce soir…_

- Dis-moi que t'en veux pas encore…

Ok. D-Rondelle aurait du mal à refaire un printemps.

¤

Je mens aux autres, pas à moi-même.

Alors je lui ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre.

Et j'ai un peu plus dit merde à mes principes.

Et ce ne serait que pour ce soir.

Et là… dans le noir.

On s'est touchés tout doucement, je pourrais redessiner son corps sans problème.

J'ai la mémoire de sa peau et de son toucher.

J'ai la mémoire de tout ce qui me touche.

Plus lent.

Plus profond.

Plus tranquille, quoi.

¤

On avait pas perdu le feu, on avait juste pris notre temps.

Et puis on était un peu morts, je veux bien que ce soit Testostéroneman mais bon si quéquette ne suit plus tu testostérones chez ta mère.

On a foutu le dawa sous les draps.

Et dessus.

Et puis après y avait plus de draps…

On a pas dit grand-chose si ce n'est « ah, oh, hm »

Je l'ai rendu dingue et j'avais PAS de poumpoum short.

Si je ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose.

¤

Heero

Yuy

Est

Une

Bête

De

Sexe.

Testé et approuvé par le mec le plus convoité de L2.

Bordel rien que d'y repenser…

¤

Heero

Yuy

Est

Le

Meilleur

Coup

Que

J'ai eu

De ma vie.

Et y en a eu.

'Tain je l'aurais rappelé s'il était pas lui.

'me restera plus qu'à trouver mieux.

Le temps que D-rondelle se remette de ses émotions.

¤

Après la « plumard touch » on a eu la force de se débarbouiller et puis…

Ben me suis réveillé, quoi. Dans les bras de Trowa, m'enfin j'ai cru XD.

Me suis collé une flippe à ruiner un calecif qui a disparu miraculeusement.

Me suis collé une honte comme jamais j'en ai eu.

Me suis collé un CHANTAGE !

Et il continue à sourire.

Et il sait que mon esprit est parti à l'ouest.

'l'a les yeux plus ouverts.

L'a la 'stouquette format batte de baseball

'va's'mettre un nœud au bout.

'fais un tit mouvement pour tâter le terrain.

Ouh… il recherche le home-run…

L'est loin du strike le pépère.

Je souris, sadique.

¤

¤

- 'T'emmerde. 'z'apprendront rien du tout, tu viens de détruire la preuve.

- Ça peut se réparer. Au pire tu recycles.

- Faut voir l'état de la chose.

¤

Je tourne la tête de côté.

Ici repose en paix TroFun, à plat avec la marque d'un poing en plein milieu. Me demande si la tite table de chevet survivra à l'impact.

Y a une lumière bleue qui s'élève jusqu'au plafond.

_Amazing__ Grace…_

¤

- Assassin.

- La nouvelle du siècle.

¤

Existe-t-il un dieu pour le matos électronique ?

Oui. Moi.

Apparemment y en avait un autre…

Je lève les yeux au plafond et…

Me marre.

Projecteur holographique.

'l'est 18h à Tombouctou, 14 h au Népal, 16h au Liban, 22h en Chine, 14 heures au Japon…

Bref y a l'heure partout sauf sur L2…

Me marre encore.

Il bouge un peu et me lèche le cou.

Du coup, je regarde plus le plafond.

¤

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- 't'as un mec dans ton lit et tu regardes le plafond. Ça me perturbe.

- T'as niqué mon réveil !

¤

Il me lance un regard lubrique.

'tain il pense qu'avec son dard.

¤

- T'aurais préféré…

¤

Je ris malgré moi.

¤

- Oh écrase ! Tu le sors d'où ton humour de pot de chambre ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui appelle son trou de balle D-Rondelle et qui se fait réveiller par Trowa-crooner, je trouve que tu la ramènes un peu beaucoup.

- …

- Tu parles en dormant, Duo.

- … _super… _attends tu l'appelles comment, toi.

- Je l'appelle pas.

- … Y avait bien une raison pour laquelle je te voulais pas dans mon pieu.

¤

No comment. Il pourrait l'entendre.

Il me fixe en plissant un peu plus des yeux.

¤

- Y en a eu une tout à l'heure. Donne-moi deux minutes pour t'en trouver une autre…

- …

- Omae o korosu…

¤

Il se met à bouger, à se frotter lentement… et moi je peux plus.

Et j'ai même pas envie, d'ailleurs.

Vais avoir mal partout.

Enfin… vais être un peu plus courbaturé que là, quoi.

Vais aimer chaque seconde de ma misère.

Il me regarde dans les yeux…

Avant de prendre mes mains – que j'avais apparemment au creux de ses reins SANS LE VOULOIR, SERIEUX- et de les mettre au-dessus de ma tête.

Et ses yeux qui ont cette teinte plus sombre…

Vais tenter de…

¤

- C'est le matin Heero…

- On en sait rien…

- …

- Et on s'en fout…

¤

Ouais, total.

* * *

* * *

Driiiiing.

Driiiiiiiiiiiig.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig.

¤

…

…

…

¤

Driiiiing.

Driiiiiiiiiiiig.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig.

BAM !

BAM !

BAM !

¤

Driiiiing.

Driiiiiiiiiiiig.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

- Duo ! T'es là ? Duooooo !

¤

'tain… Hilde…

Si je fais le mort personne répondra ?

J'ai la tête sous l'oreiller.

Chuis sur le ventre. Instinct de survie.

¤

Driiiiing.

BAM BAM BAM BAM.

- Duoooooooooo !

- P'tit cul ! Je sais que t'es là.

¤

- Je hais tes amis.

- Quels amis ? Je n'ai PAS d'ami.

¤

Il est debout près du lit, je l'entends sur le côté.

¤

- Si on fait les morts ils vont se casser. 'suffit de pas leur ouvrir.

¤

crack-tack.

- Duo t'en as mis un temps à ouvr… Quatre ?

- Bonjour Hilde, Howard… Duo ne vous a pas dit que je lui rendrais visite ?

¤

…

…

…

¤

J'ôte la tête de l'oreiller et le balance contre le mur.

¤

- Bordel Quatre ! Non, quoi.

- Le meilleur moyen d'arrêter les coups sur la porte est de l'ouvrir.

¤

Le dévisage.

Ça doit faire un bail qu'ils tapent comme des malades parce que Yuy est douché.

L'est en train de s'habiller. Il ouvre mes placards et se sert.

Ben ouais, quand il est venu me rejoindre il était à poil.

Si les zouaves montaient il fallait pas qu'ils le croisent en mode lunaire.

…

…

Oh merde !

Me lève d'un seul coup en retenant une grimace.

Fierté oblige.

Ouais, même après tout ça.

File me doucher vite fait.

¤

_Me re dans la chambre._

_Viens de prendre la douche la plus rapide de l'histoire._

_Yuy__ est toujours là et semble… absorbé…_

¤

- Trowa est là aussi… C'est bien, Duo est entouré… même s'il ne veut pas de ceux qui sont là, sur la même colonie, dans la même entreprise…

¤

_Serait-ce de l'amertume que je percevrais chez Hilde ?_

_Le syndrome « parles à qui tu veux mais parle-moi d'abord » ?_

_J'avais__ pas raison ?_

¤

- Hilde. Il faut le comprendre. Vous lui avez présenté Edward. Vous l'avez incité à sortir avec lui. Vous lui rappelez ce qu'il n'aura plus. Il avait besoin d'un espace neutre. Il avait besoin d'espace tout court.

¤

_Quatre, je t'aime._

_Gagne du temps._

_Dis-leur des trucs qui les blesseraient nettement plus si ça venait de ma bouche._

_Avec un peu de chance, par culpabilité, ils cesseraient de vouloir me caser ?_

¤

- … Est-ce que Duo va mieux ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose de plus ? Josh et Howard ont bien essayé de lui parler mais il ne dit rien…

- Hilde, il faut arrêter de chercher à lui faire dire quelque chose. Il viendra à vous en temps utile. Soyez patients.

- …

- Duo doit absolument se recentrer sur lui-même. Il a perdu ses repères avec cette rupture… Il aura besoin de temps…

¤

_Quatre, je t'aime._

_Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

¤

¤

- Tu as une manière bien à toi de te « remettre d'une rupture ». 'me disais que t'étais particulièrement réceptif mais apparemment t'étais en grosse carence.

- Nan j'étais pas en grosse carence vu que je me servais assez régulièrement, mais c'est clair j'avais faim.

¤

_Je lui explique vite fait le truc._

¤

- … Et donc ils ont commencé à me prendre le chou et me suis dit que le seul moyen de les faire me lâcher était de leur faire croire qu'ils avaient réussi à vraiment me caser. Et donc j'ai eu la paix. Jusqu'à ce que le lascar y croie de trop et veuille maison et compte commun.

- Toi et tes idées à la con…

¤

_Je le remets en place._

¤

- Ouais. Mais c'était ça ou m'énerver pour de bon. Et me fâcher à vie avec des gens qui veulent que mon bien mais savent pas rester à leur place c'est encore plus con. Tu vas me dire qu'on t'a jamais...

¤

_Oh tiens, il la ramène plus._

_Il regarde par terre._

_'le tiens._

¤

- Parle.

- Réléna s'est mis le même genre d'idées en tête. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais mais rien n'y a fait.

- Et t'as fait quoi ô grand sage ?

- J'me suis pas pris la tête avec Fred.

- S'appelle Ed.

- On s'en fout…

¤

_Je lui lance un regard en coin et je souris._

_Il change de sujet…_

_Ça risque d'être croustillant._

¤

- Alors ?

- Simple. J'ai démissionné et pris le poste proposé par Quatre.

- …

- …

- T'as détalé comme un lapin ? T'as tracé ? T'as fait LA TERRE/L4 et tu viens la ramener ?

- …

¤

_Maxwell 1_

_Yuy__ – 100_

¤

- C'est ça ta solution ? Tu me vois quitter ma propre boîte pour ça ?

- …

- Cte HONTE ! Moi j'avais Hilde, Howard et les Sweepers sur le dos. Toi t'avais que Réléna ?

¤

_Maxwell 100_

_Yuy__ -10000000000_

_Game__ over._

¤

- Et mes fans…

- Et tu viens me donner des leçons ?

¤

_J'ai fait la seule chose raisonnable à faire dans ces moments-là._

_Me suis tenu le bide._

_Ai rejeté la tête en arrière._

_Et me suis marré comme le pauvre crevard que j'étais._

¤

Je suis tellement mort de rire que j'en pleurerais.

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

- Duo ! T'es réveillé !

¤

_Et merde…_

_La porte s'est ouverte et…_

_Hilde__ et Howard ont vu Heero dans ma chambre, portant mon short et mon t-shirt._

_Moi ils s'en foutaient alors qu'à la base ils étaient venus me voir. Ils ont fait comme toutes les mères maquerelles : ils ont repéré l'anomalie et l'ont analysée, décortiquée._

_déformée_

_Sauf que là, ce qui paraissait, était._

_Le sexe a une odeur et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aérer, du coup je leur tourne le dos pour ouvrir la fenêtre._

_J'avoue, j'suis tenté de sauter._

_Mais vais__ pas le faire._

_J'ai les oreilles qui chauffent. _

_Me retourne._

¤

- Heero Yuy ? Ça alors… si… si je m'attendais à ça…

¤

_Hilde__ le prend dans ses bras._

_Il est vert._

_Quatre a un petit sourire sadique._

_Trowa__… hausse un sourcil._

_L'est beau en short en jean topless._

_L'est beau tout court._

_Quatre… bas de jogging, topless too._

_'on dû se rhabiller à l'arrache._

¤

- …

- Tu vois Howard qu'il était pas trop tard pour l'annonce !

¤

_Hein ?_

_Regard à Quatre qui sourit de toutes ses dents._

¤

- Hein ?

- Oui Duo ! En fait Heero a passé une petite annonce dans le magazine ¤ pour la vie ¤, mais c'était il y a quelques années… comme on savait où travaillait Heero, on lui avait envoyé une lettre avec ta photo. C'était il y a deux ans.

- … (Duo)

- Mais on n'a pas eu de réponses alors on a pris ce bon vieux Ed. C'était le plus motivé.

- … (Heero)

- On a scanné la copie de la lettre et on a remis à jour ta photo, ptit cul. Puis on a envoyé le tout au mail perso de Heero dès mercredi soir. Mais on t'a laissé un message pour te demander… comme t'as pas répondu on s'est dit que t'étais d'accord ou désespéré.

- … hein ?

¤

_Hein ?_

_Vu ce que j'ai fait des derniers messages…_

_Vu qu'ils m'ont RIEN demandé la première fois… pourquoi me demander maintenant ?_

_Regard à Heero qui sait clairement plus où se foutre._

_Ou qui en a rien à foutre, à voir, le connais pas._

¤

- Comme c'est romantique… un ami d'enfance… ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais trouvé ça trop rapide… mais là c'est magique. C'est comme moi et Josh. Je sortais de rupture quand je l'ai rencontré… et c'était le bon. Et en plus t'étais là.

- Oh, oui ma chérie… et puis faut se mettre à l'heure moderne, le bon moment dépend de ce que l'on sent.

¤

_Ouais et ça pue._

_Ils se tiennent la main._

_Vais vomir._

_Heero__ est au-delà du vert._

_Suis au-delà de la honte._

¤

- Ah ptit cul ! J'arrive pas à croire que not' premier choix soit venu jusqu'à toi ! Si Ed t'as largué c'est un signe du destin. Alléluia.

- … hein ?

¤

_HEIN ?_

_OLA_

_OLA_

_OLAAA_

¤

- Ah Max ! Il t'a retourné à ce point, hein ? Ha, ha ! Way to go, bro'

¤

_Josh__ me tape sur l'épaule…_

_Chuis__ pas ton frère mon pote._

¤

- Hein ?

- Deux, Maxwell.

- …

¤

_Quatre pouffe de rire._

_Trowa__ se retourne histoire de_.

¤

- Attendez, attendez, ATTENDEZ une minute. Me suis tapé Yuy et c'était super. Mais…

- Tut-tut. On veut pas les détails, Duo – enfin pas maintenant ! – Quatre a raison. Quand tu seras prêt à nous parler, tu le feras !

¤

_Quatre, te déteste._

_Il hausse les épaules genre « c'est pas ma faute »._

¤

- Mais… c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On n'est pas…

¤

_Ils me lancent un regard de la pitié…_

…

¤

- Non, Duo, non. Non.

- Moi je crois ce que je vois, Max. Et je vois des marques sur ton pote. Et je le vois avec tes fringues trop serrées. Et je le vois dans ta chambre. Et j'le vois avec des yeux bordés de reconnaissance. Et t'as les yeux du mec qui y a eu droit.

- Vient un moment où il faut assumer ses actions ptit cul… et y a un parfum de fluides corporels pour ne pas écorner les oreilles de la gente dame. C'est Dina qui va être contente.

¤

_…_

_…_

_…_

_HEIN ?_

_VAIS FAIRE UN CARNAGE._

_Me tourne pour frapper ma tête contre le mur…_

_Sauf que je suis juste devant la fenêtre ouverte.._

_Nyadieu__ monde cruel…_

_Mais quelqu'un me rattrape._

_Oh pourquoi…_

_Je repousse la main qui m'a secourue sans regarder qui a fait quoi._

¤

- Bon, Duo, on va vous laisser, comme ça z'avez le temps de refaire connaissance et tout ça. Quatre nous a dit qu'il repartait demain, on va pas vous pomper plus de votre temps.

¤

_…_

_tu__ viens de me pomper les neurones._

¤

- Ouais, la pompe, y a que ça de vrai !

- Josh !

- 'l'a raison ptit cul ! Se connaître bibliquement c'est bien mais oralement c'est mieux…

- Oui l'oral peut être particulièrement jouissif…

- TROWA !

- T'as trop raison, ptite mèche.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vous qui donnez à mes paroles un sens qu'elles n'ont pas forcément. Et Howard ?

- Yep ?

- Je n'ai RIEN de petit.

- Je confirme !

¤

_Quatre a les larmes aux yeux tellement il rit._

_Heero__ a une grosse envie de rire et je le comprends, je serais pas à ma place je serais mort de rire._

_Et puis lui il repart, c'est pas lui qui va se manger le retour quand je vais leur dire que tout ça c'est juste un tit coup dans les chaussettes._

_Oh cte prise de tête…_

_Quoique… c'est pas obligé…_

_¤_

_Ils sont__ pas obligés de le savoir…_

_Et je suis pas obligé de dire à Heero que je le fais passer pour mon mec._

_Et suis__ pas obligé de le revoir._

_Et vu qu'il habite pas du tout dans le coin, ça peut passer pour une relation longue-distance et tout._

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES comment j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_¤_

_J'ai passé une nuit d'enfer, j'ai la rondelle en mode mine antipersonnel et j'ai les parasites qui me prennent presque au saut du lit._

_Vous m'excuserez si je mets le temps._

_Héhéhé_

_Du coup je commence – mais je commence à me sentir mieux – _

_J'ai droit à des accolades et des bisous humides genre « l'amour est parmi nous c'est un miracle », Howard lance à Heero un regard avant de lui dire « on t'a à l'œil, petit » auquel le concerné répond par son fameux deathglare et ils s'en vont._

_Je fais style de rien, c'est pas comme si les deux zouaves n'avaient pas entendu les bruits de la nuit._

_A moins que leurs propres actions aient couvert les nôtres._

¤

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

¤

Et sans attendre la réponse, je file dans la cuisine.

Bah quoi ? j'v'ais pas rester là et attendre qu'on me blablate ?

* * *

Trowa Barton était resté en arrière.

Il avait rattrapé Duo in extremis de son saut de l'ange sans ailes, Heero bien trop estomaqué – pour ne pas dire mort de rire intérieurement – pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

En retournant à sa place il avait vu ce qui ressemblait au Winn GW, « le réveil révolutionnaire » comme disait le slogan.

Enfin ce qui ressemblait à son cadavre.

Quatre aussi en avait un et il était en parfait état de marche.

Celui-là avait semblé rencontrer un poing.

…

¤

Trowa adorait les trucs manuels, les réparations en tous genres. Il avait vu que Duo était un peu emmerdé par la situation – avoir des amis envahissants était une plaie comme une guérison. Avoir une sœur qui à elle toute seule représentait l'armada de Duo faisait qu'il comprenait sa situation.

Il s'était dit que, pour lui faire plaisir – et pour se faire plaisir aussi – il allait tenter de réparer la chose.

¤

C'est avec le sourire d'un enfant jouant aux J-légos que Trowa se saisit de l'appareil encastré…

**_- I'm too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body…_**

¤

Il cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

_¤_

**_- I'm too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body…_**

¤

- Euh… Quatre ?

¤

* * *

* * *

On est deux mois après.

Je vous rassure, chuis retourné au taf depuis le lundi comme les bons patrons.

Le chou-fleur n'était pas suffisamment fleuri pour que je zappe le boulot.

¤

Ces deux jours sont passés à la vitesse de la lumière.

Dimanche après le départ des tarés, on a bouffé et on a fait ce que Q. et moi on fait à chaque fois qu'il vient et qu'on est en mode sortie de boîte :

- On décroche le tel et on commande à bouffer.

¤

On a pas reparlé de l'histoire – enfin si, j'en ai parlé vite fait à Quatre qui m'a conseillé de les laisser croire pour avoir la paix. Trowa m'a regardé bizarrement pendant toute la fin du week… et son mec a dit qu'il allait m'offrir un autre réveil avec la même voix programmée. Que le remplacement rentrait dans la garantie. Je savais plus où me foutre. Je lui ai dit que je doutais que l'impact d'un poing rentrait dans les clauses du contrat, il m'a répondu qu'il était le patron.

Je l'aime cte crapule.

¤

Le dimanche soir on s'est fait une soirée télé dans le salon – on était trop morts pour faire autre chose -, Tro assis par terre, entre les jambes de Quatre – qui était sur le fauteuil, moi allongé sur le flan dans le canapé et Heero à côté de moi, enfin en face. Parce que, quand je déviais la tête, j'avais un gros plan sur ses bijoux de famille. Recouverts.

¤

Le programme-télé était naze. 2000 chaînes pour s'emmerder ferme, alors on a éteint et on a pas rattrapé le temps perdu, nan. On a un peu réappris à se connaître. On s'est marrés en bouffant des crackers et des saucisses cocktail, quoi. On a parlé de nos anecdotes de bureau, ou de cirque. On a même parlé un peu d'Ed, Heero, de son ex Thomas – enfin, de son ex meilleur coup qui avait « le plus de doigté » et Quatre et Tro ont un peu parlé d'eux. On a parlé un peu de Wu Fei aussi. L'est avec Réléna ! Ça m'étonne pas vraiment. Quand Mister Justice et Miss Pacifiste se rencontrent, ça pouvait donner des idées justes et en harmonies avec le monde… C'est ce que j'ai dit. On m'a répondu que j'avais forcé sur la bière. J'ai dit ouais et on s'est marrés en se resservant.

¤

Quatre est mon meilleur pote. Mais ce Trowa-là et cet Heero-là pouvaient facilement devenir de vrais amis et non des plus que connaissances. Les Heero et Trowa d'avant, c'était pas possible. Enfin le Trowa de la guerre, peut-être. Le Trowa de la Marie, non. Il m'a expliqué que son attitude de ce moment était dû à ses problèmes de mémoire. Je lui ai pas demandé d'explications, il me les a données, cash.

¤

On a parlé de nos types de mecs, du fait qu'on soit 4/5 à être gays… Trowa a appris qu'il était notre fantasme universel et il est devenu de la teinte de sa mèche. Tro a dit que son fantasme c'était Quatre adulte. Le Quatre ado faisait beaucoup trop fragile et fils à papa pour correspondre à son idéal de mec. Il a expliqué qu'ado son fantasme c'était : le visage de Quatre, le physique de Wu Fei, la voix de Heero et mes cheveux.

On s'est encore plus marrés et Quatre et Heero encore plus, mais je savais pas pourquoi. Ils se regardaient en se faisant des clins d'oeil.

¤

Heero m'a dit aussi qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur mon visage depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu. En fait non, pas depuis la dernière fois. Il m'a dit qu'entre l'opération météore et la Marie y avait eu un truc. Je lui ai dit en me moquant « que j'avais grandi et bazardé mes vêtements, comme il avait bazardé ses baskets. » Il m'a regardé attentivement et a alors demandé, je cite « ce qu'il s'était passé pour que mon nez passe du mode piste de skateboard au mode piste bleu de ski. J'ai éclaté de rire en lui confirmant que j'avais vu un mur de trop près et qu'on m'avait refait le nez presque à l'identique. Il a dit que celui-là allait mieux avec mon visage. Je lui ai dit que l'épilation de sourcils avait été une bénédiction pour lui. Tout comme les muscles de Quatre et les cheveux un peu plus courts de Trowa.

¤

Ce soir-là on s'est couché vers deux heures, et oui, on retournait à nos vies, à nos boulots. Quatre et Trowa sont allés dans leur chambre.

Heero m'a suivi. Il m'a dit qu'on était encore « ce soir ».

Je lui ai dit que le chou-fleur faisait grève.

Il a dit qu'il était naze, qu'il aimait pas les lits froids et qu'il voulait dormir avec moi. Et moi aussi.

Alors on a dormi ensemble.

C'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait, de vouloir dormir avec quelqu'un. Mais je le faisais pas ici.

On a refait le lit et on s'est couchés.

On s'est endormis comme des merdes.

¤

Le lendemain j'ai pris les transports pour aller bosser, me voyait mal prendre des anti-douleurs pour conduire la moto. Dans les transports j'aurais été 100 pour 100 debout donc no soucy.

Avant on s'est dit au revoir, juste devant la limousine venus les chercher. Je leur ai dit à bientôt en le pensant vraiment. Je leur ai fait une accolade et Tro m'a murmuré : « I'm too sexy »… j'ai éclaté de rire. 'l'est vraiment trop fun. Sa voix dépasse celle de son clone !

¤

Quant à Heero et ben… on s'est regardés comme des cons alors qu'on savait à quoi s'en tenir et comment ça marchait. Bah oui, c'est ça quand on se connaît un peu plus qu'on le devrait, t'as forcément des blancs au moment des au revoirs, surtout quand ils sont publics, surtout quand le public sait que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air. On sera amenés à se revoir en dehors de ça, parce qu'on s'apprécie. C'est pas que c'est pas facile, non. C'est juste pas évident de reprendre sa place même si celle-ci a été définie dès le départ. Alors ma montre a sonné l'heure de mon départ et ça a aidé à se remettre dans le moule. On va « s'appeler » et il « passera à l'occasion ». On s'est embrassés comme les coups d'un soir s'embrassent, avec du pouillage de fesses et beaucoup de langue.

Le tout dernier baiser était un peu moins à la barbare.

¤

¤

Le lundi j'ai été accueilli avec des sourires et j'ai entendu des murmures à la « il a retrouvé son amour d'adolescent » à me donner envie de me marrer en même temps que de les secouer. La méthode Quatre a fonctionné : j'ai eu un petit commentaire salace, des yeux qui brillaient de trop et une tape dans le dos et rien d'autre. Et puis on avait tellement de boulot que de parler de ma life était la dernière des choses à faire. On était au mois de septembre, en pleine reprise. En plein boom. Bien sûr plus tard le mini harcèlement à la « c'est quand que tu le revois » est revenu, mais en moins lourd puisqu'on était un « couple », hein ? Et vu qu'il était à 100000 bornes avec un boulot comme le sien, « on comprenait ».

¤

J'ai eu des nouvelles de tout le monde : Quatre et Heero ont appelé pour dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés sur L4, Trowa, aussi, sur L3. Puis j'ai eu Quatre la semaine dernière, rythme normal, quoi. On ne s'est jamais appelés tous les jours, c'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

J'ai pas de nouvelles d'Ed non plus, grand bien me fasse. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde comme dit la chanson. Mais loin de moi quoi.

* * *

On est vendredi soir et j'ai faim. D-Rondelle n'est plus en réparation depuis quelques semaines et c'est pas certain que je m'en serve non plus.

Le mois dernier j'ai trempé bistouquette et c'était sympa mais sans plus.

C'est soirée boîte, je vais pas au Winn's Club, je vais au Lounge, où j'ai mes presque connaissances et mes coups d'un soir que j'ai pas rappelé mais qu'ils ont pas de couilles – ou trop faim – pour me jeter si je viens me nourrir.

La musique est bonne.

Je porte un t-shirt noir à col mao, un jean et les mêmes boots que la dernière fois.

Je fais une queue de cheval et c'est parti.

¤

Je danse.

Je m'éclate.

J'suis à fond dedans.

J'ai repéré Steve, un ex ex ex, brun, yeux marron, grand…

Mignon.

Il a faim.

Il vient.

On danse.

Il bande.

Je vais me le faire.

A l'ancienne.

¤

¤

Me vla chez moi.

Ouais…

Bon ben…

Voilà, quoi.

C'était bien.

J'ai pris mon pied, vraiment…

Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, l'était pour rien le bougre.

Mais voilà, quoi.

…

J'aime pas ça.

J'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

Je comprends pas.

J'aime pas passer de nuits en demi-teinte.

Vais prendre une douche.

Tiens, le répondeur clignote.

J'ai un message.

Un.

Bordel ça me manquait d'avoir un répondeur qui ne sert presque à rien !

J'appuie.

- Duo c'est moi.

¤

Oh ?

On est passé au stade du « moi » ?

J'ai loupé un épisode.

- J'appelais pour voir comment tu allais…

¤

C'est quoi cette voix…

¤

- Je voulais te dire… je suis en vacances trois semaines à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je passe par L2. Serais là lundi.

¤

_- Heero ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus clair quand même ! Comment veux-tu qu'il le prenne. « Je passe par-là », c'est pas l'hôtel Beaurivage, quoi ! Et tu l'embrasses même pas ?_

_- _Je t'embrasse ¤ plus bas ¤ _no comment_.

Click.

_¤_

Hein ?

Ce serait pas la voix de Réléna des fois ?

Sa voix est sexy… pas l'habitude de la voir autrement qu'à quinze ans la nana…

Attends, attends.

Heero va venir me voir – enfin Heero s'invite -. Ok.

Réléna le coach.

Prenons le temps de nous foutre de sa gueule.

…

…

…

MWAHAHAHAHA !

Ok j'ai compris. A la base il avait été dans le même bourbier que moi.

Il avait juste pas précisé qu'il y était TOUJOURS.

Il m'appelle pour donner le change, l'a pas forcément l'intention de squatter chez moi.

N'empêche, m'en fous.

Chuis content de le voir. Vais pas lui dire d'aller à l'hôtel, ça sert à rien.

Du coup, vé me doucher avec le sourire.

C'est con, hein ?

J'me rends compte que deux mois après j'y pense encore.

* * *

* * *

Le hait…

Il est parti ce matin.

Il a passé deux semaines à la maison.

Il est même passé une fois, sur le chantier.

Ok, j'avais oublié mon sac à dos.

Ok quand tu passes la nuit avec tu peux oublier plein de truc.

Lui par exemple, oublie de rabattre la cuvette des WC ou de remettre du papier quand il termine le rouleau et il paraît que c'est parce que je le distrais.

« Il paraît que tu me prends pour un con », j'ai répondu.

¤

On n'était pas censés coucher ensemble.

On n'était pas censé ne PAS coucher ensemble non plus.

Heero a dit « juste pour ce soir ne signifie pas jamais un autre soir ».

Je lui ai dit : « on en a envie tous les deux, on va pas se prendre la tête. On sort pas ensemble, ce sont les autres qui le croient ».

Pas de raison de pas se faire plaisir.

¤

On est devenus plus proches, ouais.

On a parlé un peu plus de sa vie, de ce qu'il faisait en dehors du boulot et puis on a parlé de la mienne aussi.

On a parlé de nos célibats respectifs, de notre liberté et des mecs qu'on avait eus entre-temps.

Après tout on était pas ensemble et on était potes, non ? Alors on pouvait en parler.

'lui ai dit entre deux verres d'eau – oui ça m'arrive, aussi - qu'il fallait pas qu'il se monte le bourrichon mais que passer derrière lui était hardcore pour les autres..

Il m'a répondu idem.

On a beaucoup, beaucoup ri. Il a un humour de gens qui rient des choses anodines et qui sont drôles sans y toucher. Un comique ne le fera pas rire mais si je le traite de torturé du slip, il va rire. Il a un beau sourire et un rire de gangster.

Et il a une manière de dire les choses qui te font secouer la tête en te demandant si c'était bien la même personne qui avait un spandex de fer.

¤

Je lui ai dit que j'adorais les sandwichs au jambon et il m'en a préparé un une fois, comme tambouille du boulot.

Il m'a dit qu'il aimait la soupe à l'oignon et j'en ai acheté une fraîche en rentrant.

Et je lui ai dit qu'il allait falloir se brosser les dents avant de se rouler des palots.

Il m'a prouvé que non. Il aime avoir raison.

's'agit pas de se souffler dans la tronche.

¤

Le hait parce sa présence a entretenu le binz – surtout la fois où il s'est déplacé - et maintenant on me demande encore plus s'il m'a appelé, ce que je lui ai dit… on veut limite me voir l'appeler histoire d'écouter la conversation. C'que c'est con les potes et leur « alors, alors ». Le fait aussi même si moins. Suis con aussi.

¤

Ces jours-là on a pas fait grand-chose, si ce n'était discuter de nos journées. Lui il se baladait où coordonnait l'équipe chargée de la sécurité de Quatre. Tu parles de vacances.

Lui ai proposé d'aller en boîte mais sans moi, je bossais.

Il a dit on verra. Il y est pas allé. On y est allé un samedi. Top.

Les premiers jours on était plus amicaux avec des plans quéquettes, qu'amants.

Les derniers jours on était plus amants qu'amis.

Nos réactions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

La proximité n'était pas la même.

On était pas tous seuls parmi des potes, mais tous seuls tout court.

¤

Hier soir il s'est endormi sur mes cuisses pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux.

On était dans le salon.

Ce matin, avant de partir, il m'a embrassé. Il m'a roulé une pelle d'assassins, ouais, clair.

Mais il me l'a roulée différemment.

Beaucoup de langue, certes. Mais plus de douceur. Pas qu'il était barbare hardcore, parce qu'il y a barbare et barbare.

Mais là… il m'embrassait comme quand on faisait l'amour ces derniers temps.

Ouais.

Voilà ce qui va pas.

Il était venu à cause de Réléna.

Il était resté pour lui. Clairement après.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de passer ses trois semaines ici et il l'avait dit dès son arrivée.

¤

Il peut y avoir de la très bonne baise sans qu'il y ait manque de respect, du cul pour du cul, un moment fort, deux quéquettes qui explosent, apothéose.

Ces derniers temps on en a eus, oui, mais on a eu autre chose.

On a eu carrément autre chose.

On a eu les deux.

On a eu un choix.

¤

Je vais pas me mentir, je sais pourquoi je le hais, là.

Ce qu'il se passe c'est qu'on en train de se prendre au jeu et faut qu'on revienne sur terre vite parce que je veux pas m'aventurer en terrain inconnu.

Lui et moi on tient à notre célibat et là c'est chaud. Trop chaud. Trop chiant.

J'aime pas ce que je commence à ressentir.

J'aime pas le fait qu'il me manque déjà.

J'aime pas ressentir la distance autrement que comme étant un soulagement. Et il a fallu qu'il revienne deux mois après pour que je la ressente un peu plus. Pour que je m'aperçoive que je la ressentais déjà un tout petit peu.

J'aime pas ne pas être en contrôle.

J'aime pas que mes amis me disent qu'ils m'ont « jamais vus comme ça avec qui que ce soit ».

J'ai jamais éprouvé ça. Et j'aime pas. Alors quitte à ce que les autres considèrent que c'est une connerie, autant arrêter là.

Je vis pour moi.

Je lui dirai par téléphone même s'il mérite mieux. Mais vous savez que je ne sais pas rompre, même si je sais mentir.

II y a une chose que je ne ferai pas en revanche : c'est lui mentir à lui, je lui dois bien ça.

¤

Je l'appelle dans la navette, juste pour voir comment il va…

'va bien. Il m'a l'air un peu fatigué mais c'est normal vu l'heure qu'il est.

L'est à mi-trajet, sur un satellite-escale.

Je lui dis que j'ai été content de le voir.

Il me dit « moi aussi mais je sens le mais ».

Je souris malgré moi puis je lui dis « toi et moi ça va pas être possible. Ça va trop loin, faut pas que ça aille si loin »

Il me dit qu'il « sait que c'est dangereux. Qu'il a senti le danger à la minute où il a remis les pieds chez moi ».

Je lui dis que j'aimerais qu'il soit mon ami, il me répond, « jamais je ne le serai. Pas comme ça. Pas avec un inachevé ».

Je lui dis que j'aimerais le revoir quand même et il me dit « pas tout de suite ».

Je lui dis que je dirais aux autres qu'il m'a largué et il me dit « non, on a rompu tous les deux, sinon Réléna me tombera dessus »

On rit un peu mais mon cœur n'y est pas, je sais pas pour le sien.

Je lui dit de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il était bien rentré. Il me dit OK et on raccroche.

¤

Voilà, c'était pas si dur.

Vraiment pas.

Je vous mens et vous le savez.

Si je sais plus vous mentir, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour les autres ? Je vais leur dire qu'il m'a quitté, mais pour que je sois crédible, là, il aurait fallu qu'il le fasse. J'avais pas besoin d'excuse avant.

Avant lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça s'arrête. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai raison.

C'est pas facile d'avoir raison. C'est loin d'être facile de faire pour le mieux. On s'évite bien des choses comme ça.

Etre libre c'est super, ouais. Super.

En attendant… pas facile de lourder quelqu'un qui sort pas avec toi.

¤

¤

On est samedi aujourd'hui et je tourne en rond.

J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit.

Me lève, me douche, surveille le phone.

La journée passe hyper lentement et pourtant c'est déjà le soir.

Heero m'a pas encore appelé.

J'appelle Quatre et il me dit que la navette n'a pas encore atterri. Il me dit qu'elle avait dû avoir du retard, tout simplement.

Je flippe comme un con.

J'ai jamais été comme ça.

Je veux pas être comme ça.

Je veux pas.

J'me dis que Heero me fait ptet là gueule.

Me dit que vais arrêter de me dire.

Me dit que vais aller faire un tour en boîte et emporter le portable, au cas où.

¤¤¤

Le taxi m'emmène direct au Winn's Club.

J'ai envie d'aller là-bas pour enterrer les peut-être et me trouver un plan tranquille.

Chuis habillé comme la première fois que je l'ai revu : boots, pantalon, chemise blanche cintrée, marcel. J'ai mis un petit chapeau sur ma tête histoire de faire mon show.

Je tape la bise, fait des sourires, me récolte des clins d'œil…

Comme d'hab, comme d'hab…

Les habitudes reviennent vites, c'est bien.

Je vais moins me sentir comme ça.

¤

Ça doit faire trois heures que je danse avec Tom et Jerry – ils étaient là.

On se marre bien.

L'ambiance monte.

Ils vont se chercher des verres mais c'est bon, j'ai assez bu.

J'ai le portable sur vibreur et il vibre pas alors ça me gonfle.

J'ai dû rouler une pelle à un ou deux gars et j'ai arrêté : c'était pas les bons.

Oh ils passent un son que j'adore là.

C'est langoureux et Rock.

C'est Muse.

Time is running out…

¤

**I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created**

¤

_Je crois que je me noie, je suffoque…_

_Je veux briser le sort que tu m'as jeté…_

¤

J'ondule sur la piste…

Cette chanson parle d'un mec sous le charme d'une nana…

Quoique le sexe n'est pas précisé…

¤

**You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction**

¤

Une totale contradiction, c'est ce qu'il est.

Inaccessible en apparence…

Le chanteur veut jouer et veut du contact.

Moi je veux plus jouer, c'est pas pareil.

Mais je veux du contact.

Et je me déhanche en rythme, la main sur le chapeau, les yeux fermés.

Je la vis cette chanson…

¤

**You**** will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me**

_Tu me tueras…_

_Tu me tueras…_

¤

**Bury**** it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**

_L'enterrer…_

_Je ne te le laisserai pas l'enterrer (ce sentiment)_

_Je ne te le laisserai pas l'atténuer…_

_Je te laisserai pas l'assassiner…_

¤

_Quelqu'un danse avec moi…_

_Quelqu'un me prend par les hanches et me murmure les paroles._

_Enfin par les hanches._

_Par la hanche._

_L'autre main n'est pas là._

_Oh_

_Bordel._

_Le portable vibre._

_La seule pensée que j'ai à ce moment est : il va bien._

_Et la deuxième : il écoute muse ?_

¤

Bon sang, je veux me retourner mais il m'en empêche.

Je veux répondre au téléphone mais il m'en empêche aussi, pourquoi faire ?

Il a juste voulu me montrer que c'était lui derrière moi.

Lui qui me touchait comme ça.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule, suis dos à lui.

J'm'en fous.

**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**

Notre temps est compté X 2

Tu ne peux pas l'enterrer.

Tu ne peux l'empêcher de hurler (ce sentiment)

¤

Me retourne quand même.

M'en fous.

Il danse collé à moi et cette fois je lui murmure les paroles.

¤

**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted**

¤

_Je voulais la liberté j'y étais attaché._

_J'ai tenté de te quitter_

_Mais je suis ensorcelé (pour faire rimer)_

¤

_Il se frotte encore et c'est lui qui me répond._

¤

**Now**** that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation**

¤

_A présent que tu sais que je suis prisonnier de cet état de transe._

_Jamais tu ne penseras à briser cette obsession (que j'ai de toi)_

¤

On continue à bouger l'un contre l'autre.

Il me lèche l'oreille avant de la mordiller :

¤

**You**** will squeeze the life out of me  
**  
_Tu vas extraire toute étincelle de vie de moi…  
Tu m'attires…_

_Tu m'aspires…_

¤

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et aspire la parcelle de peau.

Il aime me marquer…

¤

**How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh**

¤

_Comment on en est arrivés là ?_

Bonne question…

Mais on y est…

Tous les deux dans le même bateau.

¤

**You**** will suck the life out of me**

¤

_Tu vas aspirer ma force vitale…_

¤

On danse et on danse et c'est de la folie…

Il est là.

Il devrait pas mais il est là.

Je suis content et en même temps il me brasse.

Je sais qu'il faut pas, que je sais pas où je vais.

Je sais tout ça et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

¤

- Largue-moi…

¤

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et il me répond.

¤

- Non…

- S'il te plaît…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu aies la conscience tranquille ? tut-tut.

¤

_Quelque part il me connaît déjà trop._

_Merdum_

_Il flatte mes hanches et j'ai ma tête dans son cou._

¤

- Pourquoi Heero ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas Ed, Duo.

- …

- Parce que je ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi se faire chier inutilement ? On verra ce que ça donne, on va avec le flot.

¤

_C'est clair que je me fais chier à pas vouloir me faire chier._

_C'est clair que je fais chier mon monde !_

_Je réponds._

¤

- Y a pas énormément d'eau ici.

- Alors on risque pas de couler.

¤

Il le dit sérieusement en plus.

Je l'embrasse.

Hmm… Il me fait sourire, ce con.

Et le reste ? M'en fous, on verra.

Si on se goure, on sera deux à assumer. On est des grands garçons.

On pourra mutuellement se larguer !

Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre tout à l'heure et maintenant ? Hmm…

On n'est plus un couple qui s'ignore et on en est pas à se battre pour la couleur du papier peint.

Chuis libre mais différemment, fallait juste le comprendre.

Ça me va.

On verra bien !

Et puis… oh… le palper de fesses n'a pas changé… l'est toujours aussi doué… Oui mets-moi la main au panier…

Vais y avoir droit ce soir et avec le meilleur, alors ça compense XD !

_Ça vaut bien un champ de choux-fleurs…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Officiellement terminé !

Manque plus que le petit épilogue, c'est FINI !

Vous y croyez, vous ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu… ptet que je boosterais pour l'épilogue, qui sait ?

A peluche'

Mithy ¤inspiration fulgurante powa, 100 pages en 10 jours.¤

**Disclaimers**** supplémentaires : « Time is running out » appartient à l'excellent, le magnifique, le vénérable groupe Muse.**


	6. Comment avoir une vie de couple

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : fic en cinq parties + épilogue. Vla l'épilogue !**

**Rating pour celui-là : T voir M**

**Couple : ex 2xEd, ex 1xOC, ex 2xOC, 1x2, 3x4x3, JxHilde, HxDina, 5xR**

**Résumé : Duo Maxwell toujours aussi contre le syndrome de couplitude absolue… même s'il est en couple depuis un an. Bilan ?**

**Câlins : à ma Mi rentrée, à ma Lunanamoi glandouilleuse professionnelle XD, à une tite M pour lui donner le sourire et à une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** reviews : à Naïa, Hanako32, Sharleen-Rose, Neko, Lucy-hp (non, non, Heero n'a jamais reçu les photos, hasard absolu !),wish (vi j'aime Muse !), Yasha (mici ! J'ai un humour débile XD), Yami-Rose et Mimi-Angel. Et à Chtite-Sukida qui m'a reviewé sur le chap I, que j'ai pas pu remercier sur le chap d'après. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé plus tard et que j'ai pas pu remercier sur le chap d'après. Mici à tous !**

**Clin d'œil : à Tip' XDDDDD (le boulot ne te fais plus peur XDD, bisous) Kaorulabelle (chuis contente que ça t'ai plu et… je ne peux pas accepter ta demande… faudrait que je demande à mon époux et à ma maîtresse… XDDD je blague !) **

**IMPORTANT : sortez COUVERTS. La capote, c'est pas de la gnognotte**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Largue-moi ! (s'il te plaît)**

**¤**

**Epilogue : « Comment avoir une vie de couple… quand tu gardes tes habitudes de célibataire et que tu vis à 100000 bornes de ton gars ? »**

¤

**Appartement – enfin là lit changé depuis - de Duo Maxwell, L2, début AC 204, un an et des brouettes après la « terrible et déchirante rupture et découverte du grand amour entre deux amis d'enfance »**

¤

Oui.

C'est bien comme ça que les amis de Duo ont défini nos « retrouvailles ».

'peuvent pas appeler un plan cul un plan cul ?

Duo a dû tenter deux-trois fois de leur expliquer et il a abandonné. Ça sert à rien. Parfois les gens voulaient voir que ce qui leur plaisaient.

Duo et moi on est ensemble depuis un an et des patates comme il dirait.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Pas nous.

Pas moi.

¤

Quand je l'ai revu la première fois, en boîte et de dos, j'ai eu envie de me le faire. Quand je l'ai reconnu, rien à foutre, ça a changé que dalle à l'histoire. Il bougeait trop bien, il me faisait trop bander.

Quand je me le suis fait une fois, j'ai eu envie de me le refaire. Une vraie bombe ce mec, pas d'erreur sur la marchandise, même s'il avait fallu lutter pour l'avoir.

Quand je l'ai vu au réveil, j'ai eu envie de me le refaire et quand il a commencé à délirer avec son réveil, j'ai eu envie de rire.

Avant de me le refaire. J'aimais bien rire avec un plan.

Quand j'ai vu ses potes le saouler, j'ai eu envie de me marrer. Et j'ai eu envie de connaître un peu mieux un type que des gens se donnaient autant de mal à le faire chier.

Ou pour le rendre heureux.

Vu que ses potes étaient envahissants et que malgré tout, il réussissait à conserver sa vie de célibataire – n'avait-il pas fait croire à tout le monde que Fred et lui étaient un vrai couple -, me suis dit que ce serait ptet sympa de remettre le couvert.

Il devenait un plan cul intéressant, ni plus, ni moins.

¤

Quand ses potes sont partis et qu'on a discuté devant la télé… c'était plus pareil.

Clair que j'avais envie de lui.

Grave. Et pourtant on y était allés comme des lapins, en moins expéditif parce que ç'aurait été la honte.

Clair qu'il devenait sympa, futé. Intéressant, vraiment. Au-delà de son cul.

J'avais pas les mêmes scrupules que Duo. Je voyais pas la difficulté à me faire du bien régulièrement avec la même personne. Et si cette personne était un pote ou le pote d'un pote je m'en battais sévèrement les cacahuètes.

¤

J'ai clairement vu qu'avec Duo, même si on avait autant envie l'un de l'autre, ça allait se transformer en plan amitié, à la « on se reverra à l'occasion etc.…, poignées de mains, franche rigolade et tape dans le dos »

Ouais, pourquoi pas, l'était sympa. Ok, sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était dommage mais bon. On pouvait faire en sorte qu'il me laisse pas en plan après m'avoir chauffé soit, mais on pouvait ne pas poursuivre après, il me devait rien. Les deux jours étaient passés et vu ses principes à la con, il était évident que le couvert ne serait pas remis.

Ok, pas de problème.

Me suis dit que j'aurais éventuellement un ptit cul accueillant sur L2 et en attendant je me fournirais sur L4 ou lors de mes déplacements. Pas besoin de lui en parler le jour du départ, il aurait eu des chances de se monter le crâne. Il me connaissait pas, je pouvais comprendre qu'il se méfie. Je pouvais comprendre que ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un mec lui demanderait de remettre le couvert et de ne « pas s'inquiéter, ce serait juste comme ça » et qu'à la fin il lui prendrait le chou. Même si on savait se débrouiller, c'était toujours pénible de se débarrasser d'un mec lourd. Il est hot, les mecs pouvaient y croire et des mecs y avaient cru. Et puis, il sortait de rupture et OUI, c'en était quand même une, même si c'était un pseudo couple.

¤

Me suis aussi dit que je le chaufferais la prochaine fois que je reviendrais et qu'il aurait tellement la tête à l'envers que ses principes il les relèguerait super loin quoi. Carrément.

Ouais c'est rat.

Et alors ?

Me suis surtout dit qu'avec la distance, ma quéquette l'oublierait et que s'il le fallait, Maxwell était un gros trauma. Vu que quéquette était en full force, sur le coup, ça m'empêchait de penser à autre chose que de reprendre un ticket pour le manège. Et donc, avec la distance, je pourrais envisager une bonne camaraderie. Pourquoi pas ?

¤

J'ai bien vu qu'il était un peu vert – comme moi - au moment de se dire bye-bye, mais bon, on s'est galochés et après je suis retourné à ma vie et à mes plans.

Normal.

¤

Oui mais voilà : deux mois après, même si je prenais mon pied avec les autres – au pluriel, oui -, je pensais à lui de temps en temps.

Et aussi après un coup.

Parce qu'il était bon, ouais.

Mais pas que ça.

On compare toujours. Ceux qui disent qu'ils ne comparent pas sont des menteurs ou des hypocrites. Ou des malins qui ne veulent pas se faire jeter par leur partenaire.

Et les autres ne supportaient pas la comparaison, que ce soit niveau humour, niveau charme, niveau intelligence, niveau cul.

Ouais à ce stade le cul arrivait en dernier. Normal car même si le coup n'était pas le meilleur du siècle, je venais de l'avoir.

Et j'avais envie de le voir. Et j'avais envie de me le faire. En attendant je me débrouillais avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

¤¤

Courant novembre, Réléna et Chang étaient passés me voir, puisque madame devait donner une conférence de presse sur L4 et que la sécurité était coordonnée en collaboration avec mon équipe. Je leur ai dis que j'étais en vacances à partir du lundi suivant et que ce serait alors mon second qui prendrais la relève, sous les ordres de Chang bien entendu. Il n'était pas au-dessus de moi, mais, ses qualités surpassaient celles de mon adjoint – pourtant excellent.

¤

N'était pas Chang Wu Fei qui voulait. Professionnel. Droit. Des yeux magnifiques, un corps terrible, tout en muscles, félin… et un putain de cul, le genre de truc qu'il n'avait pas avant ou, plutôt, que je ne remarquais pas avant, puisque j'étais plus ou moins asexué. Il n'a pas beaucoup grandi– il mesure à peine un mètre soixante-douze, ok c'est près de vingt cm de plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu mais je suis plus grand donc il est petit, hn – mais en esprit, c'est pas la même.

¤

Les années et les expériences pouvaient changer en mieux ou en pire. Et pour celui qui m'a fait demander, la première fois que je l'ai revu, pourquoi ce type-là n'était pas homo – je le lui ai dit et il a répondu, en haussant les épaules « il faut bien laisser le meilleur aux femmes », le changement était pour le meilleur. Toujours aussi passionné et droit mais moins obtus. On est devenu plus proches par la force des choses, Réléna étant ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, une de mes meilleures amies.

Lui et moi avons appris à nous tolérer, avant d'apprendre à nous faire confiance. Avant d'apprendre à nous entendre. Avant d'apprendre à nous apprécier. Ça aide vachement d'apprendre que sa copine n'a rien à craindre de son ex homo.

¤

Ce soir-là on parlait depuis une bonne heure de sa sécurité quand Réléna m'a très explicitement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Qu'elle avait reçu, par le biais du magazine « pour la vie », une lettre de remerciement de Hilde, Howard et Josh pour avoir permis à « perfect4U02 » de vivre une grande passion avec « Lover 101 ». Qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment conne – ce sont ses propres termes – pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre Hilde, Howard et un certain pilote 02 et qu'elle « attendait de pied ferme l'explication logique du pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tenue au courant des avancées de son affaire ». Wu Fei se marrait ouvertement et quand sa dame l'a dévisagé, il n'a plus moufeté.

¤

Je lui ai donc donné une version édulcorée du plan cul – sans cul, ni plan - et elle m'a demandé quand je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Quand je lui ai répondu « il y a deux mois » elle m'a plus brassé qu'un G-Velouté fruix sur la « solidité de mon couple et du ciment de mes sentiments qui risquait de s'effriter avec la distance… ». Je regardais Chang en désespoir de cause mais ce traître me lançait un regard du style « je vis avec, si je te défends, j'en subis les conséquences » et il a caressé sa très longue et impeccable queue de cheval noire distraitement. Il faisait ça quand il était gêné.

¤

Il a fait ça le jour où je l'ai surpris, deux ans auparavant, à faire du bouche-à-bouche à une Réléna presque nue et éveillée. En mettant la langue aussi loin dans sa bouche, il essayait sûrement de puiser l'air à même les poumons de la demoiselle. La pauvre, elle était si mal qu'il en a même cherché un pouls de poitrine mais vu comment étaient disposés ses doigts, il risquait pas de sentir le cœur, par contre le sein était entre de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs Réléna avait pris de la poitrine depuis que je les avais touchés.

¤

Le traître à la cause – c'est un mec, il aurait dû être solidaire – s'est donc placé à côté de sa chère et tendre et je me suis vu le combiné à la main, composer le numéro de Duo.

Il était pas là.

On était vendredi, il devait être en boîte.

Ou se taper quelqu'un.

Ou les deux ?

Est-ce que c'était bien ?

Mieux que moi ?

Ouais on compare et on se demande.

J'étais sûr qu'il avait comparé.

Plus tard je lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu « bah ouais, tu le fais pas, toi ? »

Il m'a dit que les autres souffraient mal la distance.

Hey, n'est pas Heero Yuy qui veut.

Mais revenons à moi.

¤

J'ai laissé un message à Duo, prenant bien garde de ne griller ni ma couverture, ni la sienne s'il l'avait conservée – Rél était là, si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un plan elle aurait encore tenté quoi. Ça ne faisait que quatre mois que j'avais quitté son poste mais j'avais pas quitté son carnet d'adresse ni son obsession à vouloir à tout prix que je sois « heureux avec la personne que j'aime mais que je ne trouverais jamais en n'utilisant pas la bonne méthode… parce que tu sais Heero, la satisfaction sexuelle c'est bien mais vient un moment où le sexe ce n'est plus ça… et quand le sexe n'est plus vivifiant, ce qui te fait rester c'est l'amour » Ouais ma chérie, dis ça à Chang stp. Moi j'ai été conçu pour durer. Que les gens ne comprennent pas qu'on ne recherche pas tous la même chose est au-dessus de moi. Tellement au-dessus que je m'en fous.

¤

J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de m'installer chez lui.

Je pensais aller à l'hôtel, le rappeler pour lui expliquer le binz. Et pour me le faire un peu pendant mon séjour, sans squatter chez lui, quoi.

Je l'ai rappelé en arrivant. Il m'a dit « qu'est-ce que je commande ».

Je lui ai dit « ce que tu veux ».

Simple.

En arrivant chez lui, je lui ai dit : « écoute »

Il m'a répondu « je sais, j'ai capté Réléna en voix-off. Ce sera pas super fun parce que je suis pas en vacances, tu devras te démerder pour bouffer et tout. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te ferais chier à payer l'hôtel quand tu t'es invité.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je l'ai juste regardé et il a poursuivi en haussant les épaules.

« On peut quand même essayer de se parler avant de se sauter dessus, stp ? J'ai envoyé bouler mes principes une fois, je peux recommencer, hein ? Et puis on est pas ensemble, ce sont les autres qui le croient. Autant pas se prendre le chou ».

Et chemin faisant on a parlé.

On a eu envie de se connaître mieux.

On s'est marrés, on a pris des habitudes d'appoint, genre on bouffait ensemble quand il sortait du boulot, on se matait la télé ensemble.

On parlait.

Et on a baisé, ouais, et c'était bon. Putain c'était bon. Ça m'avait manqué.

¤

C'était royal.

Et c'était impérial quand on en était à se connaître au point de savoir ce qui nous faisait grimper plus haut encore.

Et c'est devenu carrément divin quand on en est venu à ne pas faire que ça, baiser. Ouais, j'ai vu dieu. Nan je blague.

Et c'est devenu carrément incontrôlable, encore plus chiant, carrément différent. Ça prenait une autre dimension et ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts pour ça.

Du coup ça casse, ça casse grave. Ni lui ni moi on voulait de ça. Ni lui ni moi n'avions connu ça. Ce truc qu'on pouvait appeler que « ça ».

Un plan cul avec des sentiments.

Un plan cul qui n'en n'est plus un.

Un plan cul qui devient… « ça ». Pas d'autres mots à ce moment-là puisque le premier truc qu'on s'était dit c'était qu'on s'attendait pas à « ça ».

Mais prêts ou pas, on changeait déjà. On avait déjà changé. Ce qu'on était hier n'était pas ce que nous étions à ce moment-là, ni même ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

¤

Du coup on puait tous les deux. Notre histoire puait. Ouais, le plan cul était devenu « notre histoire » alors qu'un plan était censé en rester là. Ni plus, ni moins. Et on avait l'air d'apprécier quelque chose qui n'existait pas, qui reposait sur les bourrages de crâne des autres et notre envie de les faire nous lâcher la grappe.

Les êtres humains avaient beau avoir une influence, une incidence les uns sur les autres, il y avait des limites aussi. Ni lui ni moi n'avions l'idée d'être vraiment ensemble et c'est passer du temps côte à côte durant ces deux semaines qui a accéléré un processus enclenché peut-être depuis un certain dimanche.

On en était pas non plus aux serments éternels de nos entourages respectifs. Ils attendaient plus de nous que nous attendions de nous-même.

Ça n'empêchait pas ce qui ressemblerait à de la prise de tête.

¤

Du coup, quand je suis monté dans la navette de départ, à la minute où j'ai posé mes fesses dans la navjet, je savais que Duo m'appellerait pour me larguer.

Enfin pour me pré-larguer et s'éviter de le faire en devenant un couple. Ça dépassait de très loin les apparences.

Mais, qu'on le voulait ou non, on était malgré nous déjà un couple. Dans une dynamique de couple, tout du moins.

Et j'étais d'accord avec le ciao bye-bye plans prises de tête, très peu pour moi. Des culs j'en ai eus, j'en aurais. J'aimais ma liberté autant que Maxwell aimait la sienne.

Puis j'ai réfléchi.

¤

Le hic…

Le hic était que là, la liberté ne me paraissait pas aussi géniale que ça.

La perspective d'avoir tout le monde sauf lui me bottait pas plus que ça.

La liberté avait plusieurs formes. La liberté pouvait avoir un prix et si c'était perdre « ça » je ne voulais pas de cette liberté-là, alors. Je ne voulais pas me sentir contraint, je ne voulais pas me sentir privé. Et je me suis senti privé. Et Duo aussi, je l'ai entendu à sa voix, à l'inspiration qu'il avait prise avant de me larguer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. C'est clair, il ne sait pas larguer. A son envie de conserver quelque chose. Notre amitié à défaut de notre plus qu'amitié naissante. Oui, plus qu'amis, mais pas plus. Pas encore.

¤

Et ça c'était du troc. Ici, ça faisait comme avoir de l'or pour l'échanger contre du bon plaqué. Non, je préfère acheter mon or ailleurs, merci. Seulement j'avais pas envie d'ailleurs. J'avais pas envie de laisser passer ça, être libre comme ça, avec quelqu'un qui m'allais. Avec quelqu'un à qui j'allais. Alors à l'escale, je suis retourné le rejoindre. Le convaincre.

¤

Il a tenté de m'appeler plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai préféré le voir directement. Je suis aller frapper chez lui mais il n'était pas là. Je suis allé au Winn's club et je l'ai vu aux bras d'autres. Et je l'ai vu secouer la tête, voir ailleurs, insatisfait. Puis ne plus chercher à voir, juste à danser. Une musique d'un de mes groupes préférés – des paroles qui traduisaient exactement ce que je ressentais, sans un mot de trop - et je l'ai rejoint.

¤

J'ai fait sonner son portable en l'enlaçant par derrière. Mon cœur battait très vite malgré le rythme lancinant de la mélodie. Il pouvait me jeter et s'accrocher à sa propre liberté aussi.

Mon cœur battait très vite, ouais. Le sien aussi. Il a été surpris et heureux de me voir. Il m'a demandé de le larguer et j'ai refusé, chuis pas Fred, moi. On tente d'abord, on verra ce que ça donnera et ça a donné qu'un an et quelques après, on est encore là, tous les deux. Etre ensemble ne signifiait pas ne pas être libre… juste ne PAS être disponible. On savait ce qu'on ne voulait pas – on l'avait plus ou moins vécu avec Réléna et Fred, même si ces deux-là n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même sac -, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Il nous suffisait de ne pas nous mettre la pression comme le faisait si bien nos bienfaiteurs chianlits respectifs.

* * *

On est encore là plus d'un an après… alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, hein ?

Tout a été parfait, idyllique ?

Magnifique ?

Hmm…

Ça se passe très bien depuis neuf mois, mais les premiers temps ont été chaotiques.

¤

On a dû se larguer quatre à cinq fois parce qu'il a fallu faire des ajustements : des célibataires endurcis qui veulent pas perdre un truc c'est super mais ça résiste pas au quotidien et aux habitudes limites institutionnelles.

Oui il y avait des habitudes même dans une relation longue distance. Merdum.

Il a fallu qu'on apprenne deux-trois trucs l'un sur l'autre. Oh, pas grand-chose.

¤

- Que OUI, il y avait des limites à la liberté et rouler une pelle « dans l'ambiance du moment » à un autre gars ça n'allait pas être possible.

- Qu'on pouvait titiller sans toucher ni se faire toucher trop intimement et que si tu ne savais pas titiller sans toucher ben tu ne titillais pas. No pipi-touch.

- Que l'union libre c'était très bien mais pas pour nous et il a fallu qu'on se trompe mutuellement pour le comprendre. En fait il a fallu qu'on se sente trompés et si on se sent trompés ben… c'est que l'union libre et soi ça faisait 4000.

- Que OUI, se faire tailler une pipe par un autre mec, c'était tromper même s'il n'y avait pas pénétration. Sans exception.

¤

_On s'était disputés sur une connerie d'espace vital je ne sais plus quoi et on était partis en boîte, chacun de notre côté. Chacun sa colonie. On n'était pas partis pour ça mais apparemment la soirée avait dérapé. Sur place on a un peu bu, on s'est fait chauffés et on se l'est fait faire tous les deux. C'était agréable, une pipe bien faîte l'est toujours, celui qui dit le contraire, ment. Même si je soutiens énergiquement que de mon côté « ce n'est pas pareil que tromper », j'ai pas du tout apprécié qu'il me fasse la même. Ben oui, vu que je n'étais pas dans sa tête, je ne pouvais pas savoir si pour lui c'était pareil ou pas. En attendant, quand il m'a dit « attends, moi aussi », j'étais dégoûté. Mauvaise foi ? Complètement. Ne fais pas aux autres ce que t'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse, il paraît. Ouais._

- Qu'il était avenant avec la terre entière mais que c'était à moi et à moi seul qu'il montrait son putain de caractère de merde. Tant mieux, je fais la même. Oui il est privilégié.

¤

- Que baisser la cuvette des toilettes une fois que j'en sortais, pouvait y aller de ma survie.

- Que je ne devais pas le saouler avec le ménage – même s'il avait fait de gros efforts mine de rien. Avant c'était une fois tous les quinze jours -

- Que s'appeler tout le temps ça n'allait pas être possible – on a essayé de faire un peu comme les autres et ça nous a vite saoulés, on se retrouvait avec rien à dire.

- Qu'il fallait que je demande avant de me servir chez Duo. Même si c'était pour m'entendre dire « sers-toi ».

- Qu'il fallait rester zen avec ses potes qui étaient vraiment envahissants et qui me demandaient tous les trois mois quelles étaient mes intentions, la chance voulant que Réléna soit loin.

- Qu'être jaloux du nombre de potes mâles qu'avait ton mec c'est être jaloux de tout L2. Que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi vert. Qu'il y avait un début à tout.

¤

- Que ce que tu vois à la télé c'est pas la réalité – non Duo, la fille qu'on a filmé se jetant à mon cou et me roulant une pelle a juste été bousculée et j'ai dévié la tête au dernier moment. Même pas de contact. Duo… je ne te prends pas pour un con. Et non Duo, ne raccroche pas quand je t'explique. Et ne raccroche pas quand je te rappelle.

- Qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de se voir plus sans pour autant emménager – ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions ça en tête à l'époque–, par contre on en avait marre de se voir entre deux portes.

- Qu'il était très TRES grognon quand il se réveillait autrement que sur le ventre après une très bonne nuit. Et que je ne devais surtout pas sourire dans ces cas-là.

- Que chemin faisant nos sentiments devenaient plus forts et plutôt que de casser à répétition, on ferait mieux d'apprendre. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on reprenait notre ancienne liberté, à chaque fois on revenait à être libres ensembles.

- Que nos disputes avaient du très bon, en particulier niveau sexe. Mais qu'on n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça pour pimenter nos rapports.

- Qu'on aimait être ensemble. Grave. Et que ça valait définitivement le coup.

¤

Il a fallu qu'on s'y fasse, quoi.

Vouloir être ensemble et pouvoir rester ensemble, c'était du travail et après quelques temps, les efforts nous sont devenus naturels… et les efforts n'étaient plus vraiment des efforts. Il a fallu qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et maintenant je me sers comme chez moi, chez Duo. Je m'y sens comme chez moi.

Et depuis neuf mois c'est tranquille. Juste des petits trucs mais vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat, même si ça gonfle sur le coup. Parce que c'est pas Amour, Gloire et Gundams. On s'envoie sur orbite de temps en temps. C'est notre manière de voir le truc qui a changé. Quand ça part en live, on gère, quoi.

Aucun regret depuis quatorze mois, malgré les couacs qui nous font sourire aujourd'hui. Même jaune. Mais on sourit quand même.

¤

On se voit une semaine pleine par mois, je descends sur L2 le week-end, si Quatre et moi sommes sur L3. Duo a eu urgences sur urgences donc il n'a pas pu prendre de vacances. Par contre moi j'ai eu trois semaines cet hiver et un mois l'été dernier. Et même si lui n'était pas en vacances, être au même endroit faisait qu'on avait l'impression de l'être tous les deux.

¤

Le week on se fait des dîners sympas – ou on se fait gentiment cuisiner par ses potes, les soirées "friends", en particulier chez Howard et Dina sont drôles et… éprouvantes (un chtouille casse-couilles)? - ou on va en boîte. Quand Trowa et Quatre sont là on va au Winn's club. On y est même allés avec Chang et Réléna, qui étaient de passage sur L2 pour une inauguration. Duo a bavé sur Chang. Il a fallu que je lui tape derrière la tête pour qu'il se rappelle de moi. Chang a secoué la tête avant de froncer les sourcils, puis il a souri, gêné. Duo a tendu la main pour qu'il la serre et Chang l'a prise. Aussi simple que ça. Pas de grande conversation, juste des « je me rappelle » et « tu te souviens ? ». Le passé était le passé, chacun ses erreurs et celles de Chang n'avaient pas à être discutées à l'entrée d'une boîte.

Juste des rires discrets et des regards qui en disaient long sur le contentement, même si sept/huit années avaient passé.

* * *

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche… et je suis en vacances.

Duo dort encore.

Il est allongé sur le ventre – on a fait l'amour hier soir héhé –

Il est nu et le drap blanc couvre à peine ses fesses.

Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, même s'il les portait à peu près noués en queue de cheval basse.

Il y a deux mois il s'est fait tatouer quelque chose en arabe. En noir. Au creux de ses reins. Discret et sexy.

Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était. « Non-non » m'a-t-il dit.

J'ai demandé à Quatre : il a refusé, secret défense.

J'ai demandé à mon laptop et j'ai trouvé.

C'était mon prénom.

Il ne sait pas que je sais mais il doit s'en douter, parce que quand on fait l'amour, je ne manque pas d'embrasser ou de lécher les contours du tatouage.

D'ailleurs je le fais là.

Je remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je place un petit baiser dans son cou.

¤

- Hmm 'ro ?

- Dors, il est tôt.

¤

Et c'est vrai, il n'est que 13H00.

…

Oui et ? C'est très tôt pour Duo le week-end, surtout quand on est allé en boîte.

Il me dit que je suis un fauve et je lui dis qu'il est une marmotte.

Donnez-lui un lit et il n'en bouge pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Il me dit que je pourrais lui dire qu'il était « une panthère, un chat, un guépard, quelque chose de plus sex ».

Je lui ai répondu que celui qui trouvait un animal sexy était un zoophile.

Il a rigolé. Il aime mon humour. Il est fou.

Le nouveau réveil que Quatre lui avait offert indiquait très clairement l'heure et une température de la pièce à 22 degrés. Lui et Trowa sont supers, en pote, comme en couple. Ils vivent pas encore ensemble et ça ne les empêche pas d'être bien, tout comme ça ne nous empêche pas d'être bien Duo et moi. Je suis sûr que ces deux-là vont s'y mettre. Mais je peux me tromper.

¤

On se prépare à passer une journée pépère… les parasites ne vont pas nous saouler en me demandant quand est-ce que je m'installe… . Hilde et Josh sont en week-end en « amoureux » (bon débarras ?)… quant à Dina et Howard… je préfère ne pas imaginer, ces deux-là sont trop chauds lapins pour leurs âges.

_Le dentier ne me fait plus peur…_

Il fait beau – les responsables du climat l'ont décidé, enfin, j'ai piraté leur machine, rien à battre –

'vais commander quelque chose de bon…

Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit de voiture qui manoeuvre ?

C'est ptet pour Duo…

Duo vit au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée étant légèrement surélevé.

Je connais pas ce moteur.

Jamais venu ici en ma présence.

Duo s'était totalement rendormi.

¤

Me lève doucement pour éviter de trop le bouger.

Enfile un bas de jogging que j'ai laissé… par terre, dans le feu de l'action. Un truc que j'ai appris : l'ordinariat n'existe pas avec Duo.

Je souris comme un con.

Pas mis de boxer… pourquoi faire ?

Je passe dans la salle de bains me mettre un coup d'eau.

Je mate le miroir.

J'ai l'air d'avoir eu de la chance.

Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement décalqué mais c'est du bon calque.

J'ai les yeux qui brillent – de sommeil aussi – mais ils brillent.

J'ai des crottes, faut les dégager.

Je souffle dans ma main.

…

Me brosse les dents très vite, faudrait pas que je tue le futur visiteur, on ne sait jamais.

Me dépêche d'aller à la porte.

J'entends pas l'interphone donc soit le visiteur est connu, soit c'est un étranger qui tape l'incruste. Et si c'est un prospecteur, il va se faire recevoir.

¤

Je regarde à travers le judas.

Je regarde encore.

Encore.

Jeans-baskets-t-shirt moulant-col-v noir, cheveux très blonds, yeux très bleus… cheveux plus courts que sur la photo que j'avais vue.

Clairement mis en valeur.

Clairement venu pour séduire.

Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

J'ouvre avant qu'il ne sonne.

Ses yeux fixent son doigt à un fil de la sonnette avant de se porter sur mon bras qui tient la porte… puis sur mon corps, puis sur mon visage.

Son expression est indéchiffrable…

Oh il va parler.

¤

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour…

¤

_On a quand même le droit d'être civilisé, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ex venait rendre visite. Car c'était bien la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

¤

- Est-ce que Duo est là ?

¤

_Il manque__ pas d'aplomb, le bougre. Il voit un mec chez son ex et il demande quand même ? Avec un sourire… à la j'y crois encore ? Pourquoi il est là ?_

¤

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De qui le demande. De s'il vous attend. De si c'est important ou non.

¤

_En clair ?_

_De moi !_

_Il fronce les sourcils avant de dire._

¤

- C'est Ed. Non il ne m'attend pas. Et oui c'est important.

¤

_Il me répond fermement, rare sont les gens qui soutiennent mon regard des mauvais jours sans trembler. Respect. Je sais ce que je vaux._

_Il me répond comme une fin de non recevoir, le genre « je t'en dirais pas plus ». Intéressant…_

_Tu veux jouer alors ?_

_On va jouer._

¤

- Duo dort encore et je me vois très mal aller le _réveiller_…

¤

_Et j'insiste subtilement sur le mot réveiller… de manière à ce qu'aucun doute ne subsiste sur l'identité de la personne qui l'a envoyé dormir si profondément après avoir toucher le 777ème ciel._

_Oh, je prends mon pied à voir toute lumière s'évaporer de son regard bleu ciel._

_Mais je ne lui montre là, j'ai l'air stoïque. Oui parce que sinon je paraîtrais con avec ma gueule intérieure de nananananère._

¤

- Oh…

- Oh.

¤

_J'ai__ pas pu m'en empêcher !_

_Je vais me rattraper._

¤

- Je repasserai plus tard alors…

¤

_Il y tient, hein ?_

_Plus tard quand ?_

_Quand je serais pas là ?_

_Non, non, non, non, non…_

_On va te faire rester…_

_On va te donner envie de revenir ici comme on aimerait retourner se faire arracher une dent saine sans anesthésie…_

¤

- Entrez, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. En attendant je vous offre quelque chose à boire.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

¤

_Je vois l'espoir renaître dans ses yeux._

_Le genre « c'est ptet pas ce que j'ai cru que c'était ». C'est juste un des amis de Duo…_

_Parfait. Il n'avait qu'à téléphoner. On passe pas comme ça chez son ex sans prévenir. On passe pas comme ça chez son ex tout court._

_Du coup il me regarde un peu plus attentivement._

_Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il passe le pas de la porte._

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, honnête._

_Le mensonge ne me fait pas peur, que nenni._

_Je referme la porte tout doucement, pas trop de bruit, ne surtout pas réveiller le monsieur, il me décalquerait sinon._

_Je l'invite à s'asseoir dans le salon et il s'installe sur le canapé. Je sens son regard me brûler le dos._

_Ça doit faire quelque chose de voir un autre homme agir dans l'endroit que vous avez squatté et considéré à tors comme chez vous._

_Non je n'ai aucune pitié, je m'en fous royal. Il a rien à faire là._

¤

- Je me prends un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Vous voulez quelque chose ou non ?

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau…

¤

_Il a soif._

_C'est bien._

_Il est impressionné._

_Je lui donne son verre et il boit une gorgée._

_Je m'assieds en fasse de lui, sur le fauteuil._

_Il me regarde puis ses yeux changent._

_Il a un sourire en coin._

¤

- Vous ne seriez pas Hiro ?

¤

_Je me remémore mentalement où j'ai mis mon arme de service au cas où il serait un danger…_

_Mais Duo a vécu un an avec lui et la seule cause de mortalité était l'ennui…_

_Ne pas montrer sa surprise. On est en temps de paix. Et ce n'est pas comme si Duo avait parlé de son passé à son ex._

_Quoique je n'en sais rien, c'est pas comme si on s'était étendu sur le sujet, même si on en avait discuté un peu, de nos ex._

¤

- Heero. Et vous vous êtes Fred.

- Ed. Et vous êtes pas du tout comme il a dit !

¤

_Parce qu'il a dit quoi au juste ?_

_C'est moi où il est très malin et il essaie de foutre la merde ?_

_Non, c'est moi._

_Je réponds en buvant une gorgée._

_Moi aussi j'ai soif._

_Et j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de marquer mon territoire auprès des ex. Mon rayon c'est les inconnus._

_Répondons intelligemment._

_Ne pas rentrer dans le jeu._

¤

- Par contre vous, vous êtes exactement comme il m'a dit.

¤

_Il change de couleur._

_Presque aussi translucide que le verre._

_Heero__ 1_

_Fred 0_

¤

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

¤

_Roh__…_

_C'est plus à un hameçon qu'il a mordu, c'est dans la fesse droite de J._

_Jupiter les gars, Jupiter._

_Relax… je fais pas dans le bionique._

¤

- Juste que vous étiez très blond. Et vous l'êtes.

¤

_Il sourit._

¤

- C'est ma couleur naturelle. On dit que je ressemble à Carter R. Winner…

- A qui ?

- A l'héritier au nom imprononçable, première fortune de l'espace. Elu homme de l'année l'an dernier. Quand même si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle, 'n'êtes pas la flèche dont Duo me parlait !

¤

_Oh joli…_

_Très malin ce petit._

_Très malin._

_Heero__ 1_

_Fred 1_

¤

- Et… qu'est-ce que Duo a dit ?

¤

_Oh il sourit de toutes ses dents._

_Comme si j'avais dit une grosse bêtise._

_Allez._

_Heero__ 1_

_Fred 2_

_Il me dit en se rapprochant, comme sur le ton du secret._

¤

- Il a dit que vous n'étiez pas du tout son genre. Maigre, mal habillé, refoulé du langage, révolté de la coupe, constipé… - ce sont ses termes - le seul truc valable étant votre cerveau et qu'il ne sortait pas avec les gens pour leur intelligence.

¤

_Je fais la seule chose possible à ce moment-là._

_J'éclate de rire._

_Puis je me retiens, Duo dort là-haut._

_Il croit carrément que je ne suis pas avec Duo, que je fais mon show pour le dissuader, pour tenter ma chance. _

_Et si je tente de le dissuader c'est qu'il doit avoir toutes ses chances. _

_Logique ! Débile mais logique._

_On est tous les deux cons._

_Et on s'en fout totalement._

_Autant être franc._

_Je lui réponds avec un sourire qui vient du fin fond de mon slip._

_Oops__, j'en porte pas._

¤

- Il est sorti avec vous pendant deux ans.

- …

- Et puis ça tombe bien il n'était pas mon type non plus ! Il pouvait parler de maigreur, à l'époque une chaussette pouvait lui servir de short. Son nez ressemblait à un tremplin olympique, quant à ses vêtements, si l'originalité est considérée comme une qualité, chez lui les mots qui les définissaient à l'époque étaient « incompréhension totale ». Un mec ça cherche à gonfler ce qu'il a dans le froc, les côtés de son pantalon on s'en fout un peu.

- Il… _n'était_ ?

¤

_C'est tout ce qu'il a retenu ?_

_Il repose son verre._

_Heero__ 2_

_Fred – 2000_

_Je lui lance un sourire compatissant._

_Il n'est pas méchant, il n'a juste_ _pas de chance._

_Seulement moi j'en ai !_

¤

- A 16 ans on n'était pas le genre l'un de l'autre. En cours de route on a dû changer d'avis.

- Jamais…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai jamais eu ce sourire-là quand j'étais avec lui… j'étais bien mais je n'étais pas… comme ça.

¤

_On arrête le jeu._

¤

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Ed ?

¤

_Il me sourit._

¤

- J'étais venu voir si Duo était heureux…

- Pour retenter ?

- Non… oui… quelqu'un comme Duo ne s'oublie pas. Même un Duo pas totalement investi dans une relation… vous avez de la chance.

¤

_Je le sais._

_Du coup je le trouve beaucoup moins bébête._

_Soit Duo exagérait._

_Soit…_

¤

- J'ai beaucoup appris, beaucoup. Il m'a rendu service en rompant. Il aurait pu le faire autrement, mais il a eu raison. Il m'a sorti tout un tas de phrases débiles mais il avait raison en cela. Il avait raison.

¤

_Je souris._

¤

- Duo ne sait PAS rompre. Pour avoir rompu cinq fois avec lui – six fois en comptant la fois où on ne sortait pas encore l'un avec l'autre…

- Hein ?

- Bref, les trois fois où il a rompu c'était du délire total.

¤

_Il change de sujet_

¤

- Je voulais lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelqu'un qui voulait sincèrement que l'on reste ensemble. Et je voulais voir si je prenais la bonne décision en sautant le pas. Il m'a demandé hier soir et…

- Mariage ?

¤

_Il me regarde horrifié._

¤

- Non, compte commun ! C'est comme le mariage, non ? Sans bagues, ni prêtres, ni monsieur le maire.

- …

¤

_La blondeur ne me fait plus peur, comme dirait l'autre…_

¤

- On vit déjà ensemble et… je me suis revu dans la même situation avec Duo… et… je sais pas, je voulais voir si le nouveau moi, celui qui a changé grâce à lui eh ben il le voudrait…

¤

_Le mec est gonflé… et soit très naïf, soit très malin._

_On sait__ jamais ce qu'on gagne mais on sait ce qu'on perd._

_Du coup je le tutoie._

_Du coup je me lève et je lui parle très, très calmement._

¤

- Attends tu voulais _vraiment_ comparer ? Et tu me le dis ? T'as pas peur, toi.

- Attends tu m'as demandé alors je te réponds ! Et oui… tu l'as jamais fait, toi ? T'as jamais douté ?

¤

_Oui j'ai comparé, pas pour les mêmes choses, pas de la même façon._

_Oui j'ai douté._

¤

- Non !

¤

_Oui je mens._

_Oui je m'en fous._

_Il veut récupérer Duo enfin il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais il est prêt à larguer son mec pour récupérer celui qui l'a largué._

_Tordu ?_

_Bienvenue chez les mecs. Le nombre de mecs que j'ai largués pour revenir et les relarguer et qu'ils ont largué ceux qu'ils avaient pour une nuit avec moi… et qu'ils les reprenaient après quand ils ont vu qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain… mais bon c'est pas pareil, là je suis directement concerné._

_Non c'est PAS pareil._

_Je demanderai à Rel si chez les nanas c'est la même._

¤

- T'as cru quoi ? Que t'allais revenir la bouche en cœur ? Qu'avec tes fringues qui puent le neuf t'allais le récupérer ? Mais tu l'as rêvé.

- Euh si j'te dis non tu vas pas me taper ?

¤

_Je vais lui en coller une._

¤

- Non, on n'est pas des Neandertal… . Les hommes préviennent.

¤

_Je fais craquer mes jointures._

¤

- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas le faire et je le ferais pas. Une, que j'oublie que tu m'as pris pour un con et que tu te ramènes chez mon mec pour le comparer au tien histoire de voir si tu retentes ta chance.

¤

Il rougit,

Puis il pâlit.

Puis il a un sourire crispé et sincère.

¤

- J'aime vraiment Jeffrey – c'est son nom -, mais la nostalgie… tu comprends…

¤

_Le tutoiement ne le gêne pas._

_Oui je comprends._

¤

- Non, je comprends pas.

- …

- La nostalgie t'amèneras à rien, vas de l'avant. Duo est pris.

- …

- T'es bien avec ton Jeffrey alors restes-y. T'as beau avoir changé on s'en fout, c'est Jeffrey que ça concerne. Vas pas ruiner ton couple pour des fantasmes.

_¤_

_Il me sourit un peu plus._

_Il a l'air moins perdu._

_Il est plutôt mignon… si on aime les blonds._

_Sans rancunes, Quatre._

¤

- Tu parles comme lui… enfin comme il me parlait avant qu'il ne me parle comme à un demeuré le jour de la rupture…

- On prend toujours un peu de son homme. Toi aussi tu as dû prendre du tien. Le Ed dont Duo m'a parlé ne serait pas venu lui dire merci. Il n'aurait pas reconnu l'utilité de la rupture. Si je n'étais pas là il t'aurait peut-être repris.

¤

_L'espoir revient dans ses yeux…_

¤

- Mais je suis là. Alors vis ta vie. Et tente ta chance avec ce gars que tu aimes au point d'avoir peur de sauter le pas. Duo et moi on a douté et on en est là, à faire des siestes crapuleuses le week-end. Et moi chuis là à te parler au lieu de le rejoindre.

¤

_« Que tu aimes blablabla »_

_Genre je lui donne des conseils._

_J'essais de m'en débarrasser, ouais._

_Vive Jeune et Gay._

_Il se lève._

¤

- Je n'ai aucune chance, hein ?

¤

_Je le regarde dans les yeux et je souris._

¤

- Pas une seule. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je te parle plus, il n'y a que lui qui pourra te convaincre.

¤

_Il me regarde avant de regarder sa montre. Puis il répond :_

¤

- Non, je dois y aller. Jeffrey m'attend. Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé et merci de ma part ? Et que je le rappellerais dans la semaine ?

- Aucun problème.

¤

_Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con, toi. Je lui dirais que t'étais là et je l'occuperais très profondément « dans la semaine »_

_Il a un de ces sourires… pas mon genre._

_Comme j'étais pas le genre de Duo._

_Adieu, Ed._

_Je le raccompagne à la porte._

_Je lui sers la main._

_J'ouvre et il sort._

_Sacré petit cul._

_Il se retourne et me dit :_

¤

- Tu sais Heero, avec Jeffrey on est libres et tu serais son genre… on pourrait…

- Non. Je ne partage pas.

- Pourtant Duo semblait…

- Pas avec moi.

¤

Je referme la porte sur son sourire narquois.

Loin d'être con.

Manipulateur total.

* * *

Je m'en vais prendre les escaliers pour aller à la chambre quand je vois tout en haut un corps tout nu emmitouflé dans un drap.

Tout nu, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et ensommeillé.

L'est mignon.

Je le rejoins et lui murmure :

¤

- T'as tout entendu ?

¤

_Il me sourit._

¤

- Avec tout le barouf que vous avez fait, je risquais pas de pas entendre !

- Alors ? Tu veux le rappeler ?

¤

_Il m'embrasse sur nez et m'enveloppe dans ses draps. Je suis contre sa peau nue et chaude. Il sent le sommeil._

¤

- Je veux qu'on retourne se coucher… on bouffera après.

¤

_Il m'embrasse sur la pommette et m'entraîne dans la chambre._

¤

- Je veux pas d'un compte commun… et je veux ni d'un Ed, ni d'un Jeffrey, quoique je suis content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un…

- S'il y avait moyen il aurait moyenné, Duo.

- Ouais, ouais, ptet. Il s'engage pas à la légère, tu sais… même s'il a voulu donner le change avec toi. Je le connais bien. Il voulait te tester.

- …

_¤_

_Il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres._

¤

- Tu sais que t'es un très bon garde du corps ? L'est pas venu jusqu'à la chambre ! J'serais tenté de vivre avec toi.

¤

_Aussi simple que ça ?_

_Je souris. Je fais que ça depuis qu'on est ensemble._

_On en a jamais vraiment parlé et quand j'y pense… c'est pas le grand événement non plus._

¤

- Moi aussi j'serais tenté. Tu serais tenté à partir de quand ?

¤

- Après le mariage de Wu Fei ?

¤

_D'ici deux mois ? Ça me va._

_C'est un nouveau cap… de son plein gré._

_Tranquillement._

_On le__ dira pas aux parasites._

_En attendant, il lâche le drap._

_Il est nu et pas moi._

_On va y remédier…_

_¤_

_Dans le lit…_

_Un sourire très tendre._

_Un regard doux._

_Un sourire._

¤

- Hey, Heero…

- Hm ?

- Tu sais… enfin… tu sais bien, hein ? T'as compris depuis le temps ?

- Oui. Et tu as compris aussi, hein ?

- Oui…

¤

_Il m'embrasse dans le cou._

_Je le sens sourire._

_Je lance._

¤

- Merci Ed ?

- De quoi ?

- De s'être laissé larguer…. Après tout sans lui on n'y serait pas.

¤

_Eclat de rire._

¤

- Ouep ! Et merci à toi d'avoir refusé d'être largué…

- « S'il te plaît » !

¤

_Sourire._

¤

- _J'ai__ jamais été aussi heureux… et on fera tout pour que ça dure. On peut être en couple sans être con-con, sans vouloir caser la terre entière. Chacun sa merde._

- Ouais, qui veut voyager loin ménage son chou-fleur alors mets-toi un nœud au bout en attendant que la cicatrisation lunaire se fasse.

- …

- Tu parles en dormant, Heero chéri…

¤

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

FINISH !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

A peluche'

Mithy ¤fic killeuze¤


End file.
